Usagi Tsukino meet Clark Kent
by AuroraKnight
Summary: A time-space disturbance sends Usagi to Smallville, where she meets an unsuspecting Clark Kent. As the two investigate how to send her back home, a sinister force works against them. Usagi is in over her head, and this is like nothing Clark's ever seen. The two must figure out just how their destinies link to stop the menace before it destroys both their realities forever.
1. Welcome to Smallville

**Description: **A disturbance in time and space causes Usagi to be sent to Smallville. After running into Clark, the two join forces try to find out how to return her to her rightful home. But there is a more sinister reason behind the simple space-jump. Usagi is in over her head, and this is like nothing Clark's ever seen. The two must figure out just how their destinies link to stop the menace that threatens to destroy not only Clark's reality, but Usagi's as well.

**Author's Note:** After reading this story I realized just how poorly it was written (when I was in high school, so 10 years ago, ouch!). And given that I absolutely love this story I think it deserves to be updated to my current writing standard. The plot will be changed slightly, but the idea will be the same.

I will write the updated date on each chapter that has been rewritten. If you happen to come to a chapter that doesn't have it, it's the old story and I'd recommend you wait for the new update (honestly the old one is really not my best work).

**Updated:** May 28th, 2013

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Smallville**

* * *

A slight chill passed along Usagi's shoulders as she sat on one of the many park benches with Mamoru. She shivered reflexively and rubbed her arms, watching as the newly liberated petals from the cherry blossom trees flew in the wind. The park was incredibly beautiful this time of year and but the weather had been colder than Usagi would have liked. She glanced over at Mamoru. He was engrossed in medical book.

"Mamo-chan, can't we go somewhere warmer?" Usagi asked.

"Sorry, Usako." Mamoru sighed. "I should have realized that you're cold. I just concentrate better in the park."

Usagi twisted her pigtail around her finger and looked at Mamoru reassuringly. "Don't worry." She said, leaning in. "I understand. Soon this will all be over and you'll be a doctor."

Mamoru smiled and softly grasped Usagi's hand. Usagi reciprocated the gesture, but her body suddenly tensed as an ominous feeling came over her.

"Usako?"

"Mamo‑chan, I felt..."

"What did you feel?"

"I...I really don't know." She said fearfully.

Before Mamoru could respond, a gaping black hole ripped into the air in front of them.

Usagi reflexively raised her locket and Mamoru reached for a rose. Before any words could leave her mouth, however, a sailor soldier dressed in black walked calmly onto the grass.

"Sailor Pluto?" Usagi asked. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She placed the brooch in its original position and ran to her friend.

"Setsuna-san, are you okay? Has Chaos come back?" Usagi asked hurriedly.

"Quick, come inside. We'd best talk in here."

Usagi and Mamoru followed Setsuna into the black void and the entrance to the park closed behind them. A portal reminiscent of a black hole sat loudly in the corner. Lightning crackled through it. Usagi glanced at it, curious.

"It opened this morning, and no matter what I do, it refuses to close." Sailor Pluto said. "Since it appeared the balance of space-time has shifted."

Usagi's hand reflexively rested on her lips as she considered this. Mamoru squeezed her shoulder for support.

"We should call the others. Maybe if we combine our power…" Usagi began.

Pluto shook her head. "It feeds off energy. When I tried to close it, the garnet orb began to lose power. I had to stop." She said with a pause and a sigh. "There's more."

"More?" Usagi asked. "I don't like this, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru shook his head. "This is dangerous enough, Setsuna. What more could there be?"

The normally stoic warrior's eyes suddenly showed fear.

"The future is changing. Small Lady has disappeared."

There was a cry as Usagi reacted. Mamoru's eyes widened. He held Usagi close.

"Setsuna," He questioned. "Can you still travel to the future?"

"No." she said before glancing away. "I'm regrettably powerless in this situation."

Usagi shifted, glancing toward the black hole. She moved slightly closer as Mamoru and Setsuna talked, her gaze never leaving it. There was something captivating about it: dangerous but inviting. Her eyes glazed over as she neared, reaching out a hand.

"No!" Mamoru suddenly exclaimed. "Usako!"

She quickly awoke from her trance, but it was too late. Usagi's touch caused a chain reaction, and the hole expanded outward violently. A loud scream was heard as Usagi disappeared.

"Princess!" Setsuna yelled.

The gaping hole suddenly made a ripping sound as it began to seal itself. Setsuna whispered some words and the garnet orb lit up, wrestling to keep the portal open. She glanced forlornly at black hole that had swallowed her friend. She had failed. With shame, she faced Mamoru.

His eyes were hard, fearful but determined. "Where _is_ she?"

"I…" Setsuna said.

"Setsuna. Where. _Is._ She?" Mamoru repeated.

"I don't know."

Mamoru leaned against the wall, his hand covering his face. "Usako." He said softly. "No." His fist slammed against the wall. "_No._"

Setsuna looked on helplessly.

"I'm going in."

"What?" Her face morphed into shock. "You can't!"

"I have to try."

She stopped him. "You don't know what's in there. She could be lost in time and space. She could have ceased to exist!" She said. Her tone softened. "Usagi could be…"

"She's _not_." Mamoru said. "I know she's not, and as long as there's a chance, I have to try."

Setsuna looked at him worriedly, knowing that once his mind was made up, there was no convincing the prince. "I'd feel better about this if you at least let me call the senshi first."

Mamoru shook his head. "It might be too late by the time they get here. I'm going now."

He began to walk toward the portal.

"Wait." Setsuna said.

Mamoru paused.

"Take this." In her hand was a small key with a heart shaped top. "I don't know if it will work, but at least it will give you a chance to find your way back."

The prince nodded. "Thank you." He said.

"Find her, Mamoru-san." She said.

"I will."

Without any hesitation he stepped inside the black hole and disappeared.

* * *

Usagi fell from above, hitting the ground hand. Her pigtails landed on the dirt, stirring it up into a cloud that assaulted her lungs. Coughing, Usagi looked around and took in her surroundings. With the flat lands, the cows grazing, and houses miles apart, there was no doubt in her mind it was farm land.

"Which means it's going to be a long walk to town." she sighed.

She made her way down the gravel road, and after walking for what seemed like an hour, a yellow house finally came into view. Usagi hoped it wasn't a mirage. A few more minutes of walking and a tall sign swung above her. She couldn't read it with the dust in her eyes.

Heading down the driveway, she passed a large barn with a telescope hanging out the loft window. It struck her as odd, but she brushed it off, continuing down the driveway, and passing an old beat up red truck that had clearly seen better days. A man was working on a tractor in the fields. She called out to him but he was too far away to hear her. She wondered whether to go and talk to the man but the house was closer so she headed in that direction.

"Knock knock, anyone home?" she asked, rapping on the door loudly with her knuckles. After a few minutes with no answer she began to peep inside.

"I think that's a kitchen..."

"Can I help you?" a voice said from behind her.

Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on...others...?" Usagi said, as she turned to face the handsome guy.

He smirked. "Last I checked, I wasn't the one peeping into someone else's house."

Usagi caught herself staring at him and sunk back, embarrassed. "I...um..."

The guy laughed. "I'm Clark, and you are?"

"It's Tsu-"

She paused, and realized there was something she had overlooked. She was speaking English, and well. She glanced down at her brooch, wondering how much the Silver Crystal had to do with that.

"Sue." Clark said oddly. "You don't sound so sure."

Clark was analyzing her now, and she knew she'd have to tell him something.

"Not Sue." She corrected. "My name's Bunny."

"Bunny?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. It's what my name means in English. I'm from Tokyo."

But Clark looked even more baffled. "You're from Japan? You're awfully far from home."

"I am? Where is this anyway? I'm lost."

Clark stifled a laugh. "You don't know? You're in Smallville, Kansas."

"Kansas?" she asked. Her brow furrowed as she began to think. "Wait..I know I learned this. Isn't Kansas a state? In the United States of America?"

"Yes." Clark said, grinning, "But I'm curious to know how, exactly, someone gets lost overseas."

"I'm so far away…" She said with shock, leaning shakily against the house.

Clark's grin disappeared as he became more concerned. "Bunny?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm lost, and I'm worried, and I…" she began, but the lump in her throat stopped her.

"Hey." He said softly. "It's okay. I'll help if I can. How did you get here?"

Usagi froze a moment, considering whether it would be wise to share that with a stranger. She decided to make a joke of it. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Usagi nearly said no out of reflex, but something about this guy's demeanor made her feel safe, comfortable. "Is there somewhere inside that we could talk?" She asked instead.

Clark nodded. "Yeah, let's just go to the loft."

The two walked silently down the driveway and into the barn, Clark tossing curious glances toward the odd blonde. Usagi was equally curious, but not only about the guy. She could hardly believe she'd been tossed in another country.

"Well, here we are." Clark announced as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh." Usagi said. "It's…nice."

Clark grinned. "So what is it that you couldn't tell me in the driveway?"

Usagi sighed. "Yeah...um...well. This is going to sound really, really unbelievable so just hear me out ok?"

She took a deep breath.

"I was relaxing in the park and a...portal appeared. I knew it was dangerous but it just…well…it drew me to it, like a pull I couldn't explain. I fell in, and I landed on the dirt road about three or four miles that way."

Clark looked down at Usagi with shock, and a little disbelief. Despite the fact that he happened to be proof of life on other planets, he was a hardened skeptic. The troubling part was that the girl in front of him truly believed what she was saying, meaning she was either a really good liar or genuinely telling the truth. In either case, he was knee deep in something he wasn't sure he should be involved in. Clark considered what to do, how to react.

Usagi noticed he was staring and pointed it out.

"You don't believe me."

Clark looked down at her, jostled from his thoughts. "No, I do. I mean, you sound like you're telling the truth."

"I understand. It's just too fantastic of a story for anyone to believe." Usagi said, a little dejectedly.

"No, Bunny. Wait." he said. "I do believe you. I really do. But why tell _me_?"

Usagi looked up at him, her eyes glistening. "There's just something about you." She said softly.

Her eyes stared at his and for the first time in years, Clark felt as though someone could see past his facade. He swallowed nervously, but pulled himself together. Usagi turned to leave and began walking down the steps.

"Wait." Clark said.

She paused, turning around in question.

"Where are you going?"

Usagi glanced down at her feet and leaned against the rail sadly, heaving a sigh. "I don't know. I'm lost. I need to get home somehow."

She took out a pink electronic device, fiddling with a few buttons. The screen turned on but showed nothing but white noise. Her eyes widened and she clutched it tightly. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she gently bit her lip to stop from sobbing.

"Bunny." Clark said softly. "What is it?"

"I can't get them - my friends. This communicator always works no matter where we are. Something's really wrong!"

She continued to chew on her lip.

"Maybe it's just out of range. Come on, let's try the phone." Clark said, motioning for her to follow to his house.

Usagi looked up and nodded, heading down the driveway after Clark and up the stairs into the kitchen area. Clark handed her the receiver from the phone.

"You have to dial 011 plus the country code before the number." He explained.

She nodded, punching in Mamoru's telephone number. The phone rang twice before the operator announced in Japanese "You have reached a number that is disconnected."

Usagi tensed and hung up before dialing Rei's number. She got the same message.

Ami, Mako and Minako's numbers yielded the same results. On a last dodge attempt she tried Haruka and Michiru's apartment. All were not valid numbers.

Usagi gasped in horror and fell to her knees, tears in her eyes. "Something horrible has happened." She said.

Clark couldn't help but feel for the distraught girl.

"Maybe there's a mistake." He said.

She stood up and dried her tears, trying to gain some semblance of composure. "No mistake." She said worriedly, a small quiver still in her voice. "I need to get home. Can you take me to an airport?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Clark asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" She said. "My friends could be dead!"

Clark froze a moment, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. The mysterious girl who had appeared could either be a mental case or in a lot of danger. Something – some impending feeling – made him think it was the second option.

"Think about this, Bunny." He said. "You might be walking into danger by going back. What if you can't find them? What if they've disappeared?"

"It doesn't matter." She said. "I have to try."

Clark put his hands on her shoulders, making her look him in the eye.

"It does matter. There are better ways to do this. Stay here. I'll get Chloe on this. She's the best hacker I know, and she's my friend, so she'll help."

Usagi began to calm a little, taking a slow, deep breaths before reluctantly nodding. She sniffed.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."

Clark sighed. "All part of being a Kent." He said. Clark poured a glass of water and placed it in front of Usagi, motioning with his head.

Usagi nodded and gulped it down in a few seconds. "Thanks." She said.

"You looked like you could use it." He said softly, before sitting on a stool. "So, I don't think your story is really going to fly with my parents. They're naturally suspicious. You'll need to help me figure out something to tell them about why you need to stay here."

Usagi looked dejectedly at the counter before sighing. "Mamo-chan, he was an exchange student in America. I guess…I could use that excuse?"

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Mamo-chan?"

Usagi blushed to hear someone repeat her pet name for Mamoru. "G-gomen-I mean sorry. Mamoru is my fiancé back home. He studied in America."

"Well, my parents will wonder what happened to your host family." Clark said, thinking.

"Tell them the host family changed their mind." Usagi said, her voice still soft.

Clark raised an eyebrow.

"There was a girl, in my school. It happened to her." Usagi said.

"That could work." He said.

The chimes suddenly clanged as the front door opened and Martha Kent walked in with paper bags, laying them on the counter top.

"Clark, can you get the rest of the…"

She paused and blinked as she caught sight of the girl with strange pigtails.

"Hello." She said, looking oddly at Clark.

"Right, uh, mom, this is…Bunny."

"Bunny." she repeated dryly.

"It's actually Usagi." The girl explained. "Bunny in English."

"Whoa." Martha said. "I think we need to start from the beginning."

Clark sighed. "Mom, this is Bunny. She's from Japan."

Martha held out her hand to shake Usagi's. "Hi Bunny." She said. "I don't believe we've met."

"No." Usagi said nervously.

Martha motioned to the doorway and Clark took the hint, heading to get the groceries.

"I'll be back in a second." He said in reassurance.

"So Bunny, what brings you all the way from Japan?"

Usagi tried not to appear intimidated. "I just moved here." She said.

"With family?"

"Um, no." She said shyly. "It was supposed to be an…exchange program. The host family changed their minds. I've been staying with one of the families, um, nearby for short-term."

"How horrible!" Martha said. "They couldn't have told you before you came all this way?"

Usagi shrugged sadly. "I guess something came up last minute."

Martha turned to analyze the girl. She really did look distraught and tired. Her clothes were dirty and her black shoes scuffed. Martha wondered which farm she'd walked from. There were a few around, but she hadn't heard of any of them taking in an exchange student, even temporarily.

_You're starting to think like Jonathon_. She scolded herself.

"How long is your placement for?" she asked.

"Six months."

Martha sighed. She wanted nothing more than to offer this girl a place to stay but knew Jonathon wouldn't like it. Clark suddenly opened the door with two more bags and laid them on the table. He glanced back and forth between the two.

"What's going on?"

Martha bit her lip. "Bunny was telling me that she's got nowhere to stay."

"I know." Clark said. "I told her she could stay here."

There was a warning in Martha's eyes.

Clark met her gaze with determination.

Martha sighed. "Go and run it by your father." She said. "It's alright with me."

Clark grinned, heading out into the fields.

"Absolutely not!" Jonathon exclaimed. "Clark, you _know_ why she can't stay here."

"Dad!" Clark exclaimed.

"No, I'm not budging on this, son. It's for your own good."

"I can control my abilities." He argued. "I can hide them."

"All the time?" Jonathon countered, wiping his greasy hands angrily with a cloth. "You don't know what you're saying, Clark. Let one of the other families take her in."

Clark frowned, wondering why he was arguing so vehemently for this cause, but chalked it up to the want to win this argument against his father.

"You don't know that." He said. 'There's no guarantee anyone will take her."

"That's not our problem."

"So I don't get a say in this." He said darkly.

"Clark…" Jonathon said with a sigh. "Why do you feel so strongly about this?"

"Because she deserves a chance, like the one you gave me."

Jonathon felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He couldn't deny what Clark was saying. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a clean cloth.

"Alright. Six months. And it won't be easy, Clark."

Clark shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Jonathon nodded, and they both headed for the house in silent understanding.

* * *

**So, that's the first new chapter, guys. I would be very interested to know what you think, especially if you've read the first copy.**


	2. Investigation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Smallville, and I'm not affiliated with either of the two.

_**Chapter 2:**_

The next morning, once the chores were finished, Clark and Usagi headed to school early to register her for class. Normally, Usagi would have been outgoing and excited, but she was still processing the fact that she was miles from home. She wondered why Pluto hadn't found her yet. Pluto knew all of these portals inside out. It was when Principal Reynolds called Juuban High School to find out which courses to place Usagi in, and found out that the school didn't exist, that Usagi came to realize something was seriously wrong. Luckily between her hysteria and Clark's protests they managed to convince the principal there was a mix up and he let Usagi enroll temporarily.

After that grueling experience, Clark headed to the Torch office to pass in his article, with Usagi in tow. Chloe was there bright and early, as usual.

"Hey Clark. Did you finish the article on the - whoa, who's that and what did she do to her hair?"

"My hair? What's wrong with it?"

"Chloe, this is Bunny. She's an exchange student."

"Bunny?" Chloe asked oddly. "Is that your real name?"

Usagi sunk back, slightly offended.

"No," she said, her voice containing a slight quiver. "My name is Usagi."

Chloe sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Bunny. Sometimes my snark meter goes into overdrive and won't shut off."

Clark sighed. "Bunny, this is Chloe."

Suddenly Pete popped his head in the doorway. "Hey guys what's up? Whoa, who's the new girl?"

"Bunny." Usagi said. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Pete Ross. If you need an escort to show you around the school..."

Usagi blushed. "Thanks but Clark already offered."

"Should've figured." he laughed. "Clark's like the welcome committee around here. Well if you ever want to go anywhere, I'm always available."

"Really subtle, Pete." Chloe said. "Give the girl some room to breathe. She just started school."

Pete threw up his arms in frustration. "A guy's gotta try, right?"

The warning bell sounded through the office and Chloe winced. "Time to go." she said.

"What classes did Reynolds put you in after?" Clark asked Usagi.

"Hold on a sec. It says here I have math." She made a face. "And it says that I have english and geography for the rest of the morning."

"Those are my first three classes, which means all you need to do is follow me." Clark said, smiling. "Well we'd better go. Chloe, are you coming?"

"I...uh, kind of got a lot of work dumped on me this morning. I'll catch up later." she smiled weakly.

But Clark wasn't convinced. "You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay. See you later." he said.

After they'd left, Chloe sat down and looked at her blank computer screen. She bit her lip nervously and frowned. Work? Who was she kidding anyway? She sighed.

* * *

Mamoru tumbled to the ground on a dusty road. He watched the portal close and glanced around. Nothing but corn for miles. He sighed.

"Usako, where have you gone?" he said.

Standing up and wiping the dirt off himself, he walked along the same gravel road as Usagi had yesterday, but unfortunately in the opposite direction.

* * *

Usagi walked into the Torch office at the end of the day. Sure enough, Chloe was gazing numbly at her computer.

"Chloe, I wanted to talk to you for a minute." Usagi said.

"Sure, what about?" Chloe said, turning off her monitor.

Usagi met Chloe's eyes with her own. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because I do. You're not fine. What's wrong? Is it about Clark?"

Chloe tensed.

Usagi looked at her curiously.

Chloe turned her head away, but against her better judgement, she began to confess.

"Yes. I've been trying to get him to notice me the way he notices Lana."

Usagi looked confused.

"Lana...pretty girl, head cheerleader, well not anymore, she quit, and got a job at the coffee shop...and...and..."

Usagi smiled and giggled. "You're babbling. I do that a lot."

Chloe began to relax a little more at Usagi's warm demeanor.

"She's always been number one with Clark. But then you came from, wherever, and soaked up all Clark's attention without even trying. I could set myself on fire and he'd never notice me that way." Chloe murmured.

Usagi wiped the tears off Chloe's face and put her hand on Chloe's arm. "I can see that you care about him a lot. And I can't say I know what you've been through, but I'm not here to make it worse for you. I won't lie. I may have just met Clark, but I find it hard not to care for him. He's a wonderful guy. He's helping me get through some challenges that have come up in my life. But I have no feelings for him in the way you're thinking. I'm already in a relationship with a great guy, and we're very close. So, you see? There's really no need for us to fight. I'd like to be your friend, if you'd let me."

Chloe nodded.

Usagi saw the doubt in Chloe's eyes. "You can trust me. I won't let you down like your friend Lana has."

Chloe looked at Usagi curiously. "How is it that you're so perceptive, Bunny? You just know what to say."

Usagi smiled. "I have to keep some secrets."

Chloe laughed softly. "That's always the way, isn't it? I don't know what it is about you, but your directness is refreshing. Thanks."

"Friends then?"

Chloe smirked. "Sure. I certainly don't need anymore enemies," she quipped.

Usagi grinned. "Alright. See you around, okay?"

"You too."

Chloe smiled. It was going to be nice to have someone like Bunny around for a change.

Clark waited for Usagi by the truck, occasionally checking his watch. Usagi bounded outside a few minutes later.

"Hey. I was wondering where you were."

"I had some loose ends to tie up." Usagi said.

"Fair enough. Ready to go?"

"You bet!" she said, hopping into the passenger's side.

In a few minutes they were on the road.

"How was your first day?" Clark asked.

"Not bad," she said. "I still can't believe that I didn't get a detention, or that I scored a seventy-five on that Algebra quiz."

"Why is that?"

"I'm just trying to pass back home." She looked at her lap.

"There can't be that big of a difference in the material, can there?" Clark asked.

"No, there's not. I think it's the pressure. Everyone home expects me to be really smart, like my friend Ami."

"Well I'm glad you're getting some relief." he said. "By the way, Chloe and Pete are going to investigate that gateway you were talking about later tonight."

Usagi's face lit with delight. "How did you get them in on this without telling them anything?"

"I might've told a white lie."

"Like?"

"Like the gateway might be meteor related and confirm Chloe's theory."

"You're not so bad at stories yourself."

Clark paused. "I have lots of practice." he said, softer than he would have liked.

Usagi noticed his change in tone. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"No, nothing. I was just thinking."

"Something's bothering you. People don't get serious in the middle of a conversation for no reason."

"Just drop it, please?"

"Clark, you can talk to me. It's ok. I'm not going to tell anyone. I can just listen if you want."

"Did you tell me everything, Bunny?"

"No, of course not."

"Exactly, you lied, or omitted, or whatever you want to call it. Everyone has things they keep to themselves, because revealing them could do more harm than good. Would you tell everyone everything about you if you knew it would hurt them?" Clark said.

"No, but if you never trust anyone, the only one you end up hurting is yourself."

Clark was surprised at the fire in Bunny's eyes and the passion in her voice as she spoke.

"If I never had my friends I wouldn't have had the strength to go on. You need someone to watch your back, and to support and encourage you because no one can do it all themselves. Maybe I don't look like it, but I'm speaking from experience. If there was a time I thought my friends left me, it would be the time I'd give up. But I don't, because I know they are always with me. Can you say you have that? Because whether or not you admit it I can see in your eyes that you need it. Your friends care about you. They want to be there for you. Open up and let them worry about the danger. They may be more ready than you think."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Neither do I. But you should give them the choice. More people than you think are willing to make the sacrifice."

"And that's what I'm afraid of! I don't want anyone to have to make sacrifices!"

"You're taking away their right to choose. They'll resent you for that."

"They already do." he said sadly.

For the remainder of the ride, both stayed silent and contemplative. By the time Clark had pulled into the driveway, he needed a quiet walk to calm his thoughts. Usagi's voice interrupted his brooding.

"Clark! Are you coming inside?"

"No. Actually, I think I'm going to go for a walk. Tell Mom I'll be back for dinner."

Usagi looked at Clark, and realized she had given him a lot to think about.

"Will do. Don't think too much. You'll need to save some of that brainpower for tonight!" she said with a wink, and headed for house.

Clark looked at her moving figure with confusion. He just didn't understand how she could switch from serious to cheery in less than a minute.

* * *

"Clark must be gone to think." Martha said.

"Yeah. He seemed like he needed some alone time."

Martha smiled. "Well after dinner why don't you and I go to the store to pick up some new clothes for you? You can't keep wearing my things forever."

"Sure." Usagi replied. "Until dinner's ready though, I think I'll take a jaunt out to the loft. Maybe explore a little. If that's ok?"

"Go right ahead. Dinner is going to be a while anyway."

After twenty minutes of poking around, refraining herself from being too nosy, Usagi was bored with the loft. The only interesting thing was the locked desk drawer and the box with a green rock inside. The locked drawer piqued her curiousity for obvious reasons but the green rock she'd never seen before. Maybe it was the meteorite that Clark was talking about?

All she could really do was hope to ask Clark about it when he came back. In the meantime, she headed outside to look around the farm. A small distance into the fields sat what seemed like a hole covered in wood, or a storage space built into the ground. She supposed it was a storm cellar. After all, she'd heard about them but had never seen one. Curiosity overcame her and she bent down to take a look. A large black lock loomed up at her, and it set off a radar in her head. Why would the Kents keep their storm cellar locked? That had to be a hazard when a tornado randomly came flying through Lowell County. Something had to be down there. Something the Kents didn't want anyone to see. She knelt over the door just enough to peak through the crack in the wood, but it was too dark to see anything other than a few scattered tools and boxes.

"Seems pretty normal." she thought, but she just couldn't shake the ominous feeling.

The storm cellar seemed to be another dead end, for now, so she headed back to the loft and plopped on the couch. "What to do, what to do?" she asked the air.

She couldn't exactly go look for clues herself. A little pathetic, she supposed, but she hadn't really been in Smallville long enough to know her way around. There wasn't much for her to do except wait for dinner.

She sighed and watched the dust on the ceiling as the sun began to set. Her eyes caught a twinkle of the sun in the telescope glass and suddenly she realized how she could relieve her boredom.

A few minutes later, and about five japanese curse words, Usagi had the telescope functioning and was gazing at the sky. But it was just too light to see anything and so Usagi switched the gaze to a lower view. A blue blur raced across the fields so quick that Usagi questioned whether it had even existed. Clearly she wasn't supposed to see it, whatever it was.

"Like a blue shooting star...I wonder." she said aloud.

She turned and was face to face with Clark's blue shirt. She looked up.

"Hi." he said smiling. "Mom said dinner's ready when you are."

"When did you get back?"

"A couple of minutes ago."

Usagi looked up at him, but didn't respond.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't be too long. Wouldn't want it to get cold." Clark said, and headed back inside.

Usagi stared out the window with a thoughtful gaze. A blue blur. Clark's shirt was blue. And he'd arrived just after the blur crossed the fields. She looked up at the sky questioningly.

* * *

Mamoru was almost halfway into town by the time a vehicle finally stopped. He had been standing there trying to hitch a ride for what seemed like forever, but the red truck and sleek silver lexus that had passed him had not even showed signs of slowing.

A brunette in a black jeep rolled down her window. "Need a ride?" she asked.

"That would be great." Mamoru said, getting in.

"Where are you headed?"

"Into town, to a hotel."

The girl smiled. "A traveler with no baggage. How mysterious."

Mamoru laughed nervously. "Not really. I travel very lightly."

Her brown eyes seemed to be questioning him, but the brunette said nothing as she pulled back onto the dirt road.

"By the way, I'm Lana."

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Chiba? Sounds foreign."

"I'm from overseas." he said. "You can call me Darien if you want. It's the name I go by in America."

"You've been here before?"

"I spent a year here on exchange studying to be a doctor."

Lana smiled. "So are you going to be here long?"

"I don't know."

"Well there's a vacant apartment above the Talon I'm looking to rent, if you're interested. Our last tenant just up and left for no reason."

"The Talon?"

"It's a coffee shop I co-own with Lex Luthor."

"Well, I'll, um, keep it in mind. How much are you renting it for?"

"I don't really have an up-front price in mind, but if you're only going to be here on a day to day basis, we could work out something, I'm sure."

Mamoru smiled, a little relieved. Money had been the last thing on his mind, but now that he was in this place, he realized the importance of being able to pay to stay somewhere while searching for Usagi. With limited money he needed all the breaks he could get.

"That sounds reasonable. I appreciate all of your help, Lana."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"I don't see a gateway, Clark." Chloe said skeptically.

"Whoever is using it, do you really think they'd leave it open all the time?" Pete asked.

"Look Pete, I know I'd usually be all over this, but it's hard to investigate something with no clues."

"Wait, what's this?" Clark asked, bending over to pick something out of the grass. "It looks like a driver's licence, but I don't understand what it says."

Usagi's head perked up curiously. "Can I see?"

"Here, have a look."

Usagi took the piece of plastic into her hand and realized the writing was in fact kanji. "It is a driver's licence. It says..." she began, but trailed off as she saw the picture. "Mamo-chan..." she whispered softly.

"Bunny what is it? What does it say?"

Usagi pulled herself together long enough to answer. "It says Chiba Mamoru." she said, pointing to each kanji as she pronounced it. "The rest is just his birthday and general information."

She felt her finger rub against something coarse on the back of the licence. With a peeling noise, it fell to the ground. Chloe had it scooped up before Usagi could react.

"Bunny, this is a picture of you. Do you know this guy?"

"I..." Usagi said. "Yeah, I do."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "But...?"

"I...I..." Usagi said, her eyes tearing up a little. "I don't want to talk about it."

Chloe quickly headed over to give the girl a hug. "Hey, it's all right. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Chloe said. "Why don't I take this and try to find him for you?"

Usagi nodded, regaining her composure. "Thanks," she said, her face quickly turning a rosy shade of red.

"I think we've found just about all we're gonna find. How about we head back?" Pete said.

"No. Now my curiosity is piqued." Chloe said. "I mean, what if something else fell?"

Pete shrugged. "I'm not sure what you're hoping to find, Chloe. The clue we have is as good as any."

"Maybe some proof." she said, stumbling through the grass.

"Of what?"

"That the meteors are behind this." Chloe said proudly. She whipped around quickly and held up a rock embedded with green pieces.

"That's the same as the rock in Clark's loft!" Usagi exclaimed. "Is that what it is?"

"Of course. You didn't know?"

"I just moved here, remember?"

"Right." Chloe said as she tossed the rock to Clark. "Here, Clark, hold this for me while I look for more."

Clark's eyes flickered with panic and he stumbled slightly backward as the rock neared. Usagi noticed him backing up to his truck and using it as support.

"Clark what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Pete exclaimed, a panicked look on his face.

"Hey, it's glowing!" Chloe said, looking at the meteorite on the ground. "I've never seen it do that before. Pete, Clark, are you seeing this?"

She glanced up to see Clark looking sickly and having trouble standing up.

"Get it away from him!" Usagi said frantically. But Chloe just looked dumbfounded at Clark and then at the glowing rock.

"Lana's necklace." Chloe said, as if something crucial finally clicked.

Quickly Usagi darted toward the rock and kicked it away. She grabbed Chloe's shoulders and shook her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? He's your friend! Couldn't you see that was hurting him?"

"I didn't know!" Chloe protested bitterly. "How could I know? It's not like Clark tells me these things!"

"It's okay." Clark said. "I'm okay. No more fighting."

"Clark, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Chloe said. "Forgive me?"

Clark smiled. "Of course. If you forgive me for not telling you."

Chloe smiled too. "Is that why you turned into a super-klutz around Lana?"

"Yeah."

"Well, all's well that ends well. I'm going to get rid of this ugly old thing." Usagi said. She threw the rock out into the field. Suddenly she felt her body shudder. "We should get home now. It's too chilly for my liking."

* * *

Mamoru glanced around at the apartment he was going to be renting. Strangely enough it was furnished, as though someone had used it and left, as Lana said. It would have to do long enough for him to find Usagi.

A knock sounded at the door, and Lana opened it a crack. "Hey." she said.

Mamoru smiled. "Hi."

"How's the apartment?"

"Great, actually."

Lana smiled back, and walked into the room. "I'm kind of here for another reason too."

"What's that?"

"I don't suppose you want to cover a shift for me? One of the girls I hired just got the 24 hour stomach flu and I can't find a replacement on such short notice."

"Sure, when is it?"

Lana smiled. "Ten to three tomorrow. And thanks so much."

"It's the least I could do."

Lana left and the door closed. Mamoru continued to look around the vacant apartment.

"Well Usako, if this is the main hangout, hopefully you'll drop by for a coffee tomorrow."


	3. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Smallville, and I'm not affiliated with either of the two.

_**Chapter 3 - Secrets**_

Usagi bounded out of school the next day with Chloe in tow.

Clark raised an eyebrow. Chloe's attitude toward Bunny certainly had changed since yesterday.

"Hey, Clark! Chloe was just showing me this Wall of Weird thing you guys are always talking about. It's pretty cool. Now let's go! I want to see this Talon place Chloe's been raving about."

Clark laughed. "Chloe just likes her coffee."

Chloe stuck out her tongue. "Very funny Clark. I'll meet you there in my car."

Once at the Talon Usagi picked a table closest to the counter. Lana spotted them and walked over.

"Hey Clark, Chloe. Who's the new girl?" she said.

"Lana, this is Bunny."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Usagi said, waving.

"You too." Lana said.

Usagi's eyes analyzed Lana curiously. Was this the girl who caused Chloe so much trouble? She looked over to Chloe who was staring at her coffee, and remaining silent.

"So did you find someone to work Lynn's shift after?" Clark asked.

"Yeah actually I did. He's a life saver." Lana told Clark.

"Oh, well that's great. Who is it? Anyone we know?"

"Actually it's a foreign guy."

With this, Usagi almost coughed up her cappuccino. "What's his name, Lana?"

"Why, going to ask him on a date?" Lana laughed. "His name is Darien."

"Darien?" Usagi thought. "But that's an American name." she said aloud.

"Well if you want to know so bad, why don't you ask him yourself? He should be finishing his shift now." Lana said.

"I think I will." Usagi stated, and walked up to the counter, waiting for the guy to return.

Lana crossed her arms and looked at Clark.

"So, Clark, where did the new girl come from?" Lana asked carefully.

"She's an exchange student from Japan."

"How come you didn't mention her before?" Lana said.

"I...well..."

"Well?"

"It was a fluke. Her host family never showed and we just happened to be the first people she found."

Lana began to frown but quickly smiled instead. Clark saw through her attempt.

"Don't be upset, Lana. She's just a friend."

"I want to believe you, Clark." she said, letting her words hang in the air.

Chloe glared at Lana. "I'm here too you know, and I'm a little sick of hearing about this - whatever it is - going on between the two of you. In case you haven't noticed, Bunny has no interest in Clark romantically." she said.

"Right. That's why she's at the counter trying to hit on the guy covering for Lynn." Lana stated.

"She has a boyfriend." Chloe shot.

"How would you..." Lana began, but was cut off.

"She's right." Usagi said from behind Lana. "Is there a problem?"

Lana paled in shock, then became embarrassed "I...have to go Clark. I'll talk to you later." she said and headed outside.

Chloe looked at Clark. "You owe me one," she said.

"How did you know she had a boyfriend?" Clark asked.

"She told me." Chloe added.

Usagi sighed, stirring her cappuccino sadly. "I've been thinking, you know, and I haven't really told either of you much about me. The man you saw on the ID we found is Chiba Mamoru. He's my boyfriend. The portal we were looking for is how I came here, Chloe. I'm not really an exchange student."

"You're...not?"

"No. Mamo-chan must've come here to find me and bring me home. But now I missed him and he's probably out there looking for me. Oh, I'll never find him now!" she said, frustrated.

Chloe put her hand on Usagi's arm. "We'll find him. Trust me."

"Chloe can find anyone." Clark said proudly. "She has a gift with computers."

"What I want to know, Bunny, is how in the heck did this Chiba guy managed to come through again? The portal's closed, as we found out last night."

"We have a friend who specializes in transport through time." Usagi said. "You wouldn't have heard of her. As far as I can gather, she doesn't exist here. She protects the gates of time and space from intrusion. This gateway was new to her. But she may have been able to control it to a degree, keeping it open for a short period of time."

Clark looked at her with awe. "How is that even possible?" he asked.

"It's just how it is where I'm from." Usagi said quietly.

"Bunny?" Chloe said, putting her hand on Usagi's, "I promise I'll get you home."

"That goes for me too." Clark said.

Usagi laughed meekly. "I wish I could take you two back with me."

Chloe and Clark smiled.

"Ready to go back to the farm?" Clark asked.

"Sure am. Let's go."

"See you guys later." Chloe said.

--

Chloe headed back in the direction of the Torch. She could definitely catch up on some work before dinner. Halfway there she noticed a man that fit the picture on the ID perfectly. She pulled into a nearby parking space and ran after him. But he seemed to realize someone was following him and headed into an alley. Chloe snuck in after him and glanced around.

"Now where did he...ahh! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said, turning to find herself face to face with Mamoru.

"Hey, you were following _me_."

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a minute." she said. "You frightened the crap out of me."

Maintaining her composure Chloe looked him straight in the eye. "My name is Chloe Sullivan and I think you might be looking for this." she said, handing over the ID.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I found it on the gravel road just outside Smallville," she said. "So how did you get here, Chiba? And why are you here? Looking for someone?"

Mamoru was in shock. "First of all, you can call me Mamoru. And how do you know all that?" he asked.

"Because I know where to find your girlfriend."

"Usagi?" he asked.

Chloe nodded.

"How do you know her?"

"We told her we'd help her get home again." Chloe said. "If you want to find her, she's living with Clark Kent, just outside of town. You have to pass the Smallville sign to get there. She appeared out of nowhere a few days ago and made a cover story about how she's an exchange student."

Mamoru looked surprised. Apparently Usagi was more self-sufficient than he'd thought.

"This guy," he asked carefully, "does he know that she's not from here?"

"He knows about as much as I do. Look, either way, she's been torn up over you since she's been here so please, go to the Kent farm tonight and surprise her. Then we can all start looking for a way for you both to go home again."

"Thanks a lot miss..."

"Chloe, as I said before."

"Right."

"I just have one question. Did you find out what's causing this portal to appear?" she asked.

"Not really. Sailor Pluto said she'd never seen this portal before."

"Who's Sailor Pluto?"

"She's the Sailor Senshi who controls time."

"A sailor what?" Chloe said.

"You've never heard of a Sailor Senshi?" Mamoru asked her.

"No. Should I have?"

"They are pretty well known where I come from."

Chloe shrugged. "Can't say I've ever heard of them. What is a 'senshi' anyway?"

"A soldier, or a warrior."

Chloe's face scrunched up as she imagined a slew of girls with army uniforms saluting Japan's national flag. She smirked.

"So there's an army of girls doing...what exactly?"

"Ha ha. No, not really an army. There are about nine of them, and they protect Tokyo. Each has a different power that they draw upon from their home planet."

Chloe tilted her head. "Interesting. You know it's strange. I feel comfortable talking to you. It's like I already know you. Have we met before?"

"I...uh"

"Right, stupid question, being from another universe and all. I just had this feeling..." Chloe trailed off. She looked up into his eyes in something of a trance, but snapped out of it when his confusion became evident.

"Yeah, well, um, I gotta split," she said hurriedly. "But if you need anything, here's my cell number. Now go find Bunny. She'll be elated."

"Thanks for all your help, Chloe."

Chloe nodded and headed back to her car, deep in contemplation. She just couldn't shake that weird feeling...and where had it come from anyway? She got in her car and sat there, zoning out for a minute before starting it and driving away.

* * *

A few hours after dinner Clark and Jonathon were out doing chores, and Martha was doing some cleaning. Usagi was bored and decided to head out to the loft.

"Maybe a look at the stars would be relaxing." she thought.

Sitting down at the telescope she looked outside. It was an incredibly clear night, and the moon was really bright. She subconsciously let the telescope drop down so that its sight settled on the storm cellar.

"It's night," she thought coyly, "perfect to have a look inside."

"No." her conscience said. "The Kents took me in. They've been like family to me. I can't betray them like that."

"It's just a peek." Another voice seemed to say.

"What do I care if their storm cellar is locked?"

"It's not going to hurt to take a look is it? Just a little one and they'll never know."

"If they wanted me to know they would have told me!"

"You don't ever have to tell them that you know!"

Usagi sighed as her curiosity obviously won out over her conscience, and she tiptoed out into the fields, making sure not to be seen. Glancing around to make sure no one was around, she tried to lift up the block of wood. It wouldn't budge. She headed back to the barn to grab a hammer and then managed to smash the lock. The wooden door opened easily and Usagi walked down the steps. She looked around.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She thought. "But then again, what am I looking for?"

There was a tarp covering a large object in the back. She walked over to it and hauled the tarp off. She couldn't believe it. There, before her, stood a grey metallic object, strongly resembling a spaceship.

Her eyes widened and her face froze in slight fear. "No way. Clark's an alien?"

"Well I can see why he didn't want to tell me anything." She thought.

In her amazement, Usagi neglected to notice as Jonathon walked into the storm cellar.

"What are you doing in here?" Jonathon asked, angrily.

"I...uh...I..." Usagi mumbled.

Jonathon quickly noticed the uncovered spaceship in the back. "Get out!" he yelled. "Now!"

"Something tells me I'm in a lot of trouble." Usagi muttered.

She raced out of the storm cellar in a whirlwind and directly into the one person she was hoping to avoid.

"Hey, everything ok?" Clark asked.

Then Jonathon appeared again, his face was contorted into that of disbelief and disgust. "Bunny just went into the storm cellar, Clark."

Usagi watched as Clark's face went white. "Did she...?" he asked.

"She saw it Clark. She knows." Jonathon was pissed. He looked at Usagi. "Are you working for Lionel? Did you come to separate my family?"

"I don't even know a 'Lionel'!" she said. Usagi grasped the front of Clark's shirt and looked at him with desperation in her eyes. Clark knew that his dad was beyond pissed off.

"Dad, no. I'll talk to her." Clark said suddenly.

Jonathon glared at him and started to move, but Clark motioned for him to stay back. "Dad, no. Look! She knows about me and yet she's more afraid of you than she is of me! Let me talk to her first." He said.

"When you're done, she comes inside and we deal with this as a family. Is that understood, Clark?"

Clark nodded and Jonathon reluctantly headed inside the house. Clark brought Usagi to the loft and they both sat on the tattered couch. Usagi was still clenching his shirt in her hands.

"Hey. It's alright. My dad gets mad but he'd never hurt anyone." Clark said. He put his hands over hers and slowly moved them from his shirt. "It's okay. Are you okay now?"

Usagi nodded and sat quietly.

"So why did you do it?" he asked.

"I...I don't know." She said. "I was curious I guess. I knew there was something hiding down there and I was bored."

"Obviously you must know what I am. How come you're not freaking out?"

"Should I be?"

"My best friend did when I told him."

"Well I was a little shocked at first but now that I think about it, it's not really a big deal."

"No...big...deal?" Clark repeated. He never thought he'd ever hear someone say that about his origins.

Usagi took a deep breath and made a decision. To win back Clark's trust, she'd have to tell him about her true self, no holding back.

"I'm used to it. I'm kind of alien too, and so are all of my friends, just in a different way."

"How?"

"Hmm. What's the best way to explain this? We were all from a kingdom long ago. This kingdom contained the planets you know as Sol's system. We thought we were at peace when the war with Earth began. It was unexpected. We weren't prepared, and we perished. My mother sent us ahead in time where we were born on Earth."

"But that would make you human." Clark pointed out.

"Yeah. And we were born human and have human parents. But inside each of us there's a spirit of the people we once were. They give us powers to use against the threat that destroyed our kingdom. When we call upon our spirits we become soldiers again. So you see, we are alien to our world. We each remember a life we lived here on Earth along with the life we once lived a long time ago."

"That's...amazing."

"It's something I don't think I'll ever get used to."

"Have you met anyone from outside this solar system?" he asked, now curious.

"Other than you?" she laughed. "Many. There are four I know of from the planet Kinmoku, three from Mau, one each from Mermaid and Chuu, and three from Coronis. Six of them are shape shifters. I've also met Ail, Ann and Fiore, who were all from a planet housing a tree of life." Usagi responded.

"And you're from?"

"The moon."

Clark laughed aloud at that one. "The moon's not a planet."

"Well I don't really know why I have these powers but that's where I lived and that's where my powers come from. I can't exactly do whatever you can, but I can do a few things."

Now Clark was curious. "Like what?" he asked.

A strong wind suddenly shot through the loft. There was a flash of light and a spherical diamond-like jewel was suspended in mid air.

"It looks expensive." Clark said.

"More expensive than you realize. It's where my powers come from, and unfortunately the reason so many people have tried to kill me over the years. It's the most powerful gem in our universe, and it's been passed down through my family for generations." Usagi said.

"I can't say I've ever seen anything like this. It really seems..."

"...out there? I know. I feel overwhelmed when I see things in this universe. Nothing's the same here."

After a moment of shimmering the diamond like object vanished back to its home in Usagi's star seed.

"When did you find out about yourself?" Clark asked.

"When I was fourteen. I tried hard to pretend it was a dream, but I eventually had to accept that I had a responsibility far greater than doing my homework and passing my high school entrance exams." She sighed.

"I found out that I was alien about a year ago." Clark said. "Dad showed me the ship and I didn't know what to do. It was like a nightmare come true. I really thought he was kidding at first, I..."

"Where are you from?"

"What?"

"You know, what planet?"

"Krypton."

"It's not near here is it?"

"No. It was light years away."

"Was...?"

"It was destroyed. My biological father and mother sent me here to save me. As far as I know I'm the only one left."

Usagi put her hand on Clark's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes with empathy.

"I can understand that." Usagi said. "I didn't really think about it before, but I'm the last one left too."

"But you can still see the moon." Clark pointed out. "All I have to look up to is the empty patch of sky where my planet used to be."

"It's better than the ruins of a place that once was." she reminded. "Sometimes that hurts even more."

"You know your past. All I have are dreams, and the names of my mother and father." Clark continued.

"But you'll never know what you lost. You'll never have to live through the awful memories, like I did." Usagi said.

Clark looked over at Usagi. "I know what I've lost. Jor-el tells me all the time." He said. "I just can't remember it."

"He tells you? I thought he was dead?"

"There are some Native American caves across town. I don't know how but he's in them, and he's always trying to control my life. He tells me that I'm not Clark, I'm Kal-el and I have a destiny that's too big for this world to comprehend."

"Ooooh...He sounds like such a jerk. I don't suppose he's the reason I'm here?

"I really don't think so. The only way he'd do that is if you were supposed to make me accept my destiny, and you don't seem like a threat, so..."

"You shouldn't rule it out so fast. He might have needed me for something else. I'd like to see this cave tomorrow."

"I'll take you there, if you really want to go, but it's dangerous."

"Isn't it always?" She sighed. "Dangerous or not, we have to go."

Clark nodded.

A moment of silence passed between them before Clark spoke up again. "Have you ever met your biological parents?"

"I met my mom." Usagi said. "When she sent us to the future, she became a spirit and I met her when I found the ruins on the moon."

Clark shook his head. "This is all so strange to hear." he laughed.

Usagi smiled, but then furrowed her brow in thought.

"You know something...?"

"What?"

"Now that I think of it, every night when Mom rocked me to sleep as a child she used to tell me a bedtime story about a planet light years away. She called it beautiful with its amazing sunsets, and colors I'd never seen. A world made of crystal. Their sun wasn't golden like ours, it was red like fire and the planet's people called it Rao and worshiped it."

Usagi turned and looked at Clark. "She once told me that if a person from that planet ever absorbed the rays of a yellow sun, they would be bestowed with powers that mortal men and women could only imagine. They believed it was their gift from Rao. When I was a child, I used to think it was called Kytton. Now that I think about it, Clark, I believe this was your planet."

Clark's eyes widened. "Then that would mean..."

Usagi gaze became thoughtful. "I don't know what it means. But it has to mean something. Maybe we were destined to meet."

"Don't use that word."

"Well maybe we were."

Clark sighed. "Hopefully Jor-el will cooperate tomorrow."

"No one is all bad, Clark. He may be more caring than you think."

Clark looked up into Usagi's comforting face. "Thank you."

Usagi looked confused. "For what?"

"Thanks, for telling me about my planet, for knowing the right thing to say, for listening to me, and just for understanding what it feels like to be alone."

Usagi smiled. "I'm always here." she offered. "You know, just because you're the last of your kind it never means you have to be alone. My friends and I, we're all the last of many races and we find solace in each other. That's what gives us hope."

"We both look sixteen, Bunny, but you are definitely wise beyond your years."

Usagi blushed. "You're the first person to say that. I should get you to write it down so Rei will believe me when I get back." she joked.

"Bunny, I hate to put an end to this conversation but we have to go inside and explain all this to my dad."

Usagi froze. "B-but..."

"He'll need an explanation before he'll calm down and trust you. We don't really have much of a choice."

"Are you sure he won't, you know, shoot first and ask questions later?" she asked.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Shoot first?" he asked, slightly offended. "We're not rednecks."

"Sorry...it was...ah...just an expression. Your dad is really scary."

Clark stared at Usagi for a minute before he busted out laughing. "With the kind of power you have, you're afraid of my dad?"

Usagi sighed. "Yes."

"Come on and don't be so silly. He's not going to bite you."

Clark went to take her arm and lead her out, but she didn't move.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can we talk more tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know exactly what you can do!" she said. "It'll be fun. Then I can show you what I can do."

"You...won't be freaked out?" he asked.

"You're being ridiculous, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what it is. It's new to me that someone would know about me and not freak out."

Usagi mocked punched Clark in the shoulder. "You could never freak me out. Unless you turn green and grow antenna. You're not going to do that are you?" she asked jokingly.

Clark laughed. "No I don't think so."

Both Usagi and Clark headed into his house and straight for the kitchen where Clark knew his dad would be. Sure enough, Jonathon looked up from the table with anger still swirling around in his eyes. Usagi shivered.

"Dad, I know you're upset but..." Clark began.

"Clark, how do you know she hasn't been spying on us the whole time? She could be working on the government! For all we know they could be coming to take you away right now."

Clark's expression changed to slight fear. His dad's comment had really hit home. That was his biggest nightmare. But he had to remember, Bunny wasn't a threat. He took a deep breath to calm himself and faced his dad's gaze with a look of his own.

"Dad, you need to calm down and listen. She's not who you think."

"Then why don't you explain, Clark?"

"No. I think we should let her explain herself." Clark said.

Clark, Usagi, Martha and Jonathon sat down at the table for the next hour as Usagi explained all that she had told Clark. When she finished, Martha looked convinced, but Jonathon looked as if he still had doubts.

"You need proof." Usagi stated. "It's understandable."

She put her hand over her chest and began to close her eyes while Martha and Jonathon watched with curiosity. Usagi's hand began to fall outward, as if blowing them a kiss, and a shimmering crystal sparkled from her palm. With a glimmer it changed and became a rose. Usagi opened her eyes and smiled.

"That's my favorite shape for it." she admitted.

"What is it?" Jonathon asked.

"It's my life," she stated simply, "and it carries the hopes and dreams of my people."

"Bunny described it as the source of her power." Clark said. "Like the sun is the source of my powers."

But Jonathon still looked doubtful.

The glimmering stopped and the silver gem fell into Usagi's hand. She held it out to Jonathon.

"Touch it." Usagi said. "Know that I'm telling the truth. But be careful. When I said it's my life, I wasn't kidding."

Clark looked at her surprisingly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you drop it, I'll die."

"Why?" Clark wondered.

Usagi took a deep breath.

"I have to explain this properly, but tell me if it's too much."

"In my world, everyone has a thing called a star seed, which holds their life force. This crystal you see is called the ginzuishou, which in english translates closely to silver crystal. It's the lunarian royal family's duty to protect this crystal and use it to protect the kingdom. But there's one hitch. When the crystal is used, it begins to bind to that person's star seed. I've used the crystal so much that it's bounded to my own and if it breaks my soul goes with it."

"So you'll always be linked to it?" Clark asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes and no. When I have a child, my power wanes and the crystal begins to unbind and ready itself for the next generation. It is dangerous but only in the wrong hands."

By this time Jonathon had finished confirming the gem's existence and was now looking at it curiously. Usagi raised her hand and it found its way back to her and disappeared.

Jonathon sighed. As odd as her explanation was, Usagi was telling the truth. Apologies were in order.

"I'm sorry I judged you, Bunny." Jonathon said. "I guess that you're the real deal."

She smiled.

"No hard feelings?" Jonathon asked.

"No hard feelings," she agreed. "Besides, what kind of a person would I be if I didn't forgive someone for trying to protect their only son?"

She winked. "Anyway, I've had quite enough excitement for one day, so I'm heading up to bed. G'nite everyone!"

Everyone nodded and decided it was a good idea for them to head to bed too.

As Clark lay down, he thought about the day's events. He'd never dreamed he'd find someone who truly seemed to understand how he felt. Even so, he still found a lot of her explanation hard to swallow. He figured it wouldn't hurt to keep a little bit of caution. Turning over, he began to drift to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, and he was looking forward to actually having fun for a change.


	4. Pasts Revealed

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with either of the two.

Thanks to all the reviewers! At first I didn't know if this story was going to turn out well, but I am very glad that you all like it! Thanks for reading my story and leaving such great comments, and keep reviewing! By the way, I decided for this not to be a Clark-Usagi romance. You'll find out why this chapter. It's strictly Usagi-Mamoru. As to why there's no Chloe-Mamoru romance you'll see in the next chapter. Sorry about that! Sorry I took so long to update too. This chapter is pretty long and it took me a few days to write.

Also, I don't have this complete story written yet, as I usually write one chapter at a time. I had a direction that this was headed, but it was kind of weak so I wanted to thank the reviewer Sere because she inspired the idea for this chapter. To her I say a big thanks, and to all the reviewers I say to keep reviewing because often your comments on which way the story is headed inspire me!

* * *

****

**Chapter 4 - Pasts Revealed  
**  
"Clark! Bunny! You're going to miss the bus!" Martha yelled.  
  
Usagi jumped up and looked at the clock. "I'm late!" she yelled, and jumping up she raced to get dressed.  
  
Grabbing her backpack, she ran down the hallway. Upon noticing that Clark's door was shut, she stopped. Curious, she opened his door a smidgen and walked in. "Oh my God! He's floating!" she said aloud. Then the feeling of being late caught up with her. Scrambling to get out of the room and get downstairs, she tripped in her own feet and fell face first into the floor.  
  
"Ow!" she yelled. "That hurt!" She looked around the room and grabbed two tissues, quickly twisting them and sticking them up her nostrils to stop her nosebleed.  
  
Clark looked to his side. Usagi was on the floor in a heap. Before he could wonder what she was doing in his room, he realized he was floating and fell to his bed.  
  
Holding on to her nose, Usagi turned around when she heard the sickening crack. Then she was faced with the sight of Clark, in boxers, laying in a mess of wood with blankets wrapped around it. Immediately she burst into laughter, forgetting about her nose.  
  
"That's the fifth this month." Clark said. "Mom's going to kill me." He then noticed her nose and began laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" she stated, but to Clark it most certainly was funny. Standing up she stomped downstairs in a huff.  
  
Clark went into superspeed and then came downstairs. "What's for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"You missed the bus." Martha said, frowning.  
  
"No big deal," he said, grabbing a piece of toast, and running out to do his morning chores.  
  
He walked over and saw Usagi with her sleeves rolled up. The awful tissues she had in her nose were gone, thank god. She was moving the hay. "Wow," he thought, "She even looks pretty when she's doing farm chores." But what really impressed Clark was how easily she was carrying the bales of hay. She didn't even look strained.  
  
He raced over, doing his chores in superspeed and whizzed back to the place he was before.  
  
"Hey!" he heard. "Now look what you did! You got hay in my hair!" Usagi fumed.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said, removing all of the pieces of hay from her hair in Clark time. "How about we go to school now?" he asked.  
  
"Do we have to?" she said, as if she could convince him not to.  
  
"Oh, come on. What do you hate school for? You have all As!"  
  
Usagi blushed. "Well, that's not my usual performance..."  
  
"Don't be so modest," Clark said, as he picked her up and ran them both to school.  
  
When they reached school, a guy Clark recognized as Mamoru stopped Usagi.  
  
"Usako," he said. "Can I speak with you a minute?"  
  
"Sure," she replied, motioning for Clark to go on ahead without her. Clark waved and continued on his way.  
  
"Mamo-chan." Usagi said. "I missed you." With that, she hugged him. "We're investigating this tonight. We're going to the caves."  
  
"Wait, who's we?" Mamoru asked. "And what caves are you talking about?"  
  
"Clark and I are going. Clark is the guy I'm staying with. He says that there's a power in the caves that could've brought us here."  
  
"Well in that case, I'm going too." Mamoru stated.  
  
Usagi was stumped. She could think of no reason for him not to go. "There's an entity down there," she said, "and we're going to find out if it's the reason I'm here. We don't know how it's going to react though." She wouldn't tell him that it was Clark's real dad.  
  
"Well then it's dangerous. Let me go in your place."  
  
"No, Mamo-chan. I'm going. I'll let you know what happens." Usagi said with determination.  
  
"Usako, I came back to look for you. I don't want to be separated from you again."  
  
"Mamo-chan, don't worry." Usagi said. "I will be fine. Meet us at the farm at eight tonight and we'll tell you what happened, ok?" She cupped his face in her hand.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
"Do you know where the farm is?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I can find it. But Usako, please be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
With that, Usagi walked into the school to her first class.

* * *

**After school...**  
  
Usagi and Clark were sitting down inside the loft.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what kind of stuff you can do?" Usagi asked bluntly.  
  
It caught Clark off guard. "Well, you know I can run really fast, and I'm really strong, and you saw me float. I can't do that willingly though," Clark said sheepishly. "There are some abilities I have that aren't so obvious, though."  
  
"The first one is invulnerability." Taking a nail he began to drive it into his hand. Usagi winced, but perked up once she noticed it break into two pieces.  
  
Then, instructing Usagi to look at a piece of metal in the corner, he used his heat vision to turn it white hot. He then lit the candle in the loft.  
  
"Heat vision," he said.  
  
Usagi looked at him. "That is so awesome!" she blurted.  
  
"I can also see through material, kind of like an X-ray."  
  
Usagi laughed. "Watch out all females! I bet you must've had fun with that one!" she joked.  
  
Clark laughed nervously. He hadn't expected that reaction from Usagi. She certainly was full of surprises. "I can't see through lead," he told her.  
  
"Oh." She shrugged.  
  
"Last, I noticed that I'm starting to have sharper hearing. I can hear things clearly from longer than normal distances."  
  
Suddenly, Usagi looked up. The shock on her face was apparent.  
  
"What?" Clark asked.  
  
"I just realized something," she said. "I can do a lot of that too. I heard my friend Naru being attacked at her mother's store, Osa-P, and I live more than a block away. I can jump higher than any human can. I mean, I can jump across buildings! I've been thrown hard by more monsters than I can count, and taken minimal damage. I also noticed that I'm pretty strong. This morning I didn't even find those bales of hay heavy! I can run like the wind too. I've used it enough to disappear after a battle. As for floating, I can fly, though only when powered up."  
  
Now it was Clark's turn to be shocked. "You mean that you can do most of what I can?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I can, though not to the extreme that you can."  
  
"What do you mean by powered up?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well, I have to yell out this phrase, and my locket with the Silver Crystal turns me into my past form, Sailor Moon."  
  
Clark began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a little strange. I'm a bit weirded out, really."  
  
Usagi smiled. "When I'm Sailor Moon, I have all kinds of powers. All I have to do is call out my attack phrases and I can do different things, such as heal people, destroy youma, and hurt youma. How powerful the attacks are depends on the attack and the form I'm in. Right now, I have the eternal form."  
  
"Youma?"  
  
"Monsters. Kind of like your meteor freaks, but ours have a more 'mystical' background, as you call it."  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is a bit...unbelievable." Clark said honestly.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I can understand. Let me show you."  
  
She called out her henshin phrase but it didn't work. "What the heck?" she yelled at her locket. "What's up with you?"  
  
Clark burst into laughter. "Sorry Bunny." He said. "It's hard for me to believe that it would even work."  
  
She pouted. "Wait a minute," she said. "You said that my world is more mystical than this one. That has to have something to do with it. I can still do everything, just differently. That has to be it."  
  
Concentrating, she focused the power of the crystal to her hand. She imagined her attack as it would be if she had called out, "Moon Twilight Flash." Suddenly, a small light appeared in her hand. Then it exploded like lightning, lighting up the whole loft.  
  
"You might want to warn me next time you're going to do that." Clark told her. "Because I think that my retinas are permanently scarred."  
  
Usagi laughed. She knew that she could solve the problem. "I guess I can't be Sailor Moon here." She told Clark. "But I can still do everything, as me! You know, I think I like this better."  
  
"What was that anyway?" Clark asked.  
  
"Normally, I'd call out Moon Twilight Flash, but I don't need to now."  
  
"Oh," Clark responded.  
  
"But..." Usagi began, "I still find it funny that I can do almost everything that you can."  
  
"I wouldn't dwell on it too much."  
  
Usagi wore the determined look she got whenever she wanted to know something badly. "I'll figure it out," she said. "In the meantime, do you want to know what it's like to fly?"  
  
"I'll pass on that one, thanks."  
  
Usagi tilted her head.  
  
"I'm afraid of heights."  
  
"Oh, come on! How are you ever going to get over it if you don't face your fear?" She exclaimed.  
  
Grabbing his hand, and dragging him outside, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the Silver Crystal again. Slowly she felt her feet rising off the ground. Opening her eyes, she looked down. "Cool!" she said.  
  
"I think I've faced my fear enough today. Can we land now?" Clark asked nervously.  
  
'Ha ha, yeah sure," Usagi said, as she landed. "That was great fun."  
  
Clark felt much better when he felt his feet on solid ground.  
  
"Guys! Supper is ready!" Martha yelled from the house.  
  
"Race you," Clark said, with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"You're on." She replied, and both dashed toward the house.

* * *

**Back in Tokyo...**  
  
Ami sat in the corner of the meeting room at the Sendai Hill Temple, reading a book. The portal had closed, for all they knew, permanently, and everyone was trying to figure out a way to open it again. Setsuna was on watch to make sure that nothing else abnormal happened, and but everyone else was here. Ami sighed. She knew how to open it, but no one listened.  
  
Rei said something that Ami couldn't hear and everyone erupted into an argument. The next thing, Ami did hear.  
  
"Haruka, how many times do I have to tell you, your stupid sports car is not going to solve any problems." Rei said.  
  
"Well, all you've been doing so far is shooting off your mouth!" Haruka yelled. "And we don't need my car! I can run as fast as you can yap!"  
  
Rei and Haruka began to get up and fight, but were held down by Minako, Mako, Michiru, and Hotaru.  
  
Ami knew that Usagi and Mamoru's disappearance was wearing on them. She stood up. "Actually, Haruka is right," she said.  
  
Rei glared at her. For once, she glared back. "If Haruka runs at her top speed and Setsuna tries to open the gates, a rip will form again. As long as Haruka runs toward the exact spot where the portal was, another portal will open. However, this one will try to close. Mako and Haruka can then hold it open until we can all fit through."  
  
Everyone looked at Ami, amazed.  
  
"Didn't you already say that?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yes, I did, but everyone was too busy arguing to listen." Ami said, and took the plan that she had drawn up, laying it on the table.  
  
She pointed to a large area of equations on the side. "These are the calculations I did. All I need to do is examine the area where the portal was with my visor and I should be able to pinpoint its exact location. Then, after Haruka and Mako are holding it open, Setsuna will take over, allowing us time to do a teleport."  
  
"Shouldn't some of us stay behind?" Michiru asked.  
  
"We don't really know how big of a threat awaits us on the other side," Ami explained.  
  
"I see." Michiru said. "I know what you mean. This place is free from evil and on its way to peace, but we have no idea if this other place is at war, or what it is."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Maybe we should tell Setsuna to notify Chibi-Usa, so if something happens she can be ready and travel back." Minako suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Haruka agreed. She was feeling triumphant that she was right.  
  
"Don't let it go to your head," Michiru told her.  
  
"Anyway, we should get ready and go." Ami said.  
  
Everyone agreed, and called Setsuna on their communicators, who brought them to the time gates.  
  
Everyone transformed.  
  
"Are your ready?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
The plan went exactly as Ami predicted. She determined where the portal had been and Haruka and Mako were now struggling to hold it open.  
  
Setsuna held out her garnet orb, which glowed, holding the portal open.  
  
Everyone then joined hands and used their teleport, bringing them through the portal.

* * *

**Smallville, 2004, evening**  
  
Usagi and Clark were now standing in the caves. Usagi was looked around with awe.  
  
"Wow, look at all the writings." She said amazed. "How come no one ever wrote stuff like this about me?"  
  
"Be thankful they didn't." Clark said. "These caves have brought me nothing but grief."  
  
Clark took the octagonal shaped key and put it into the recess in the cave wall. Usagi watched as three parts of the cave wall began to move and a bunch of symbols glowed. All of a sudden, a bright light shot out from the wall.  
  
"Watch out," Usagi yelled, and jumped, pushing Clark out of the way.  
  
The light hit her and immediately she felt pain, lots of it. She flew back into the wall, and bruised she lay on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god! Bunny, are you alright?" Clark yelled.  
  
"Yeah...but my temples are pounding."  
  
Suddenly a voice came from the cave wall. "Kal-el?" it questioned. Jor-el's voice sounded shaky, something Clark had never heard before. When he received no answer, he said "Serenity?"  
  
Usagi's eyes popped open. "How the heck do you know my real name?" she asked.  
  
"I need your help," Jor-el stated. "My spirit lives on here. I'm supposed to guide Kal-el, but something keeps trying to control me."  
  
Usagi looked at the cave wall. "I feel really stupid talking to a wall." She sighed.  
  
Then, a hologram of Jor-el appeared.  
  
"Okay, Jor-el," Usagi stated, "How about telling me how you know my real name, and while you're at it, tell me what you know about the reason I'm here."  
  
Jor-el's hologram looked down. Clark was impressed by the way Usagi was handling Jor-el. She had no fear whatsoever.  
  
"I have to hurry and explain," Jor-el said, "For I have very little time. First of all, you're here because I brought you here. Something keeps attacking, trying to control me, and I can't stop it. Knowing the mystical abilities of your world, I hoped you could help. I've been trying to get Kal-el to come inside these walls, because that's the only way he can help, but he refused."  
  
"What!" Clark exclaimed. "You made it sound like you were trying to control me, and that you wanted me inside to fulfill my destiny. It's not like I refused to help you. What was I supposed to believe?"  
  
Usagi looked at Clark. "Don't worry, I believe you, Clark. But I also think that Jor-el needs help now."  
  
She looked at the hologram of Jor-el. "What can I do?"  
  
"Find out what's trying to take me over and hopefully get rid of it."  
  
"How do you know that I can?"  
  
"I because your mother could."  
  
"How do you know so much about me?" Usagi asked.  
  
Jor-el sunk back. "I had hoped I would never have to tell you this but unfortunately, I do."  
  
Clark looked at Jor-el questioningly, wondering what Jor-el could possibly have to say that involved Usagi.  
  
"Clark, Serenity, you are siblings."  
  
Both Clark and Usagi looked at each other.  
  
"No way." Usagi said.  
  
"Impossible." Clark stated.  
  
"I'm afraid it's true. A long time ago I lived on Krypton, and was perfectly content, until I visited Earth. I noticed that everything on Earth was different – the way people lived, the way they interacted with each other, and their values and beliefs. Krypton's society was old and outdated, and after returning from Earth I couldn't bear to live there. I couldn't return to Earth either, as it was frowned upon. Therefore, I became an inventor to try and create a way to return to Earth. I made a machine, which used a tracking device. It was for traveling through portals. It opened up a portal, so I thought it was working, but after going through I ended up on the moon, in a completely different era. It was called..."  
  
"...the Silver Millennium." Usagi finished. "You were there?"  
  
"Yes, I was. I liked the peace and tranquility there, and they lived much the same way that the people of Earth did. There, Serenity, I met your mother. She was young and single and so was I. We wed, and had you. It was my idea to name you Serenity, after your beautiful mother, and it was the kingdom's custom to name the daughter after her mother."  
  
Usagi blushed. "Wow. I totally didn't know that. So you're my dad?"  
  
"I am. But it didn't end there. I had the plans with me, for my machine even though I thought I would never need it again. I realized that I couldn't just leave my relatives behind so I again built my machine. It took me three years. I told Serenity that I was leaving to visit Krypton and that I'd be back soon. I left that day and it was the worst mistake of my life. When I returned, I found that my machine on Krypton had been destroyed, so I couldn't go back to the moon unless I built another. Krypton was in turmoil at the time, and there were rumors of the apocalypse coming. I overheard someone say that the core was unstable. I never liked it there, but it was my planet."  
  
"I can't remember you in my life at all." Usagi said.  
  
Clark was still a non-believer. "This doesn't make sense," he said. "Where do I come in?"  
  
"Well, being that I was an inventor I was required to stay and work on a solution for the instability of Krypton's core. The core was supposed to explode in twenty-five to thirty years. Because of that, I never had time to make another machine until long after. When I finally did make my machine again and returned Serenity was laying in the dirt, with that wand of hers next to her. There were dead bodies all around, but she was the only one breathing, albeit very shallowly. In shock, I brought her to Krypton, hoping that our advanced technology could save her."  
  
Both Usagi and Clark were now sitting on the ground. Usagi looked curiously at Jor-el. "Go on." She said.  
  
"It did. She survived. She told me what had happened to the kingdom and that she had sent everyone to the future. I hadn't even known that she could do that. She wanted to forget all of her painful memories, so she took a new identity. I told everyone that she was my wife and she changed her name to Lara. We had a son, whom we named Kal-el."  
  
Clark looked at him. "So she and I really are brother and sister?"  
  
Jor-el nodded. "Kal-el, when you turned three, I discovered that Krypton was going to explode long before it was predicted to. I used my machine to visit Earth and set up these caves. When I returned, Lara and I immediately sent you to Earth in a spaceship and prayed that you would make it."  
  
"Why didn't Lara just send me like she sent Bunny?" Clark asked. "And why didn't you just stay on Earth?"  
  
"Because she didn't have the crystal, and even if she did, it doesn't work the same way in this universe. We didn't stay on Earth because it was expressly forbidden to even visit Earth unless for punishment. They destroyed my machine directly after I returned. Then Krypton exploded, and Lara and I died." Jor-el looked incredibly sad at that part. "Because she wasn't from this universe in the first place, she returned to her own when she died, and my spirit went here, as I had set up."  
  
"But my mom told me that she divorced my dad." Usagi said.  
  
"She told you that because she thought that I wasn't coming back."  
  
"Oh. What about the time difference? In my world, time has progressed a millennium but here it progressed normally."  
  
"I don't know. Time was proceeding strange. From the time I left to the time I found Serenity dieing, was thirteen years in both places. Two years after I brought her back, we had Kal-el, who we named according to the Kryptonian custom. Somehow, in those two years, Serenity's world aged a thousand years and therefore both of you were born at the same time. The machine wasn't nearly perfected, so I'm not sure how it could've happened."  
  
"This is confusing." Clark stated.  
  
Usagi looked at Clark. "This is pretty nuts."  
  
"Jor-el, I don't suppose it happened because you brought Lara over to Krypton?"  
  
"That could have done it." Jor-el supposed. "But we can discuss that later. Now that you know your true past, I need to ask for your help. There's an entity here, which is not supposed to be. I need you to either lure it out or come in and fight it."  
  
"How can we lure it out?" Usagi asked.  
  
Before Jor-el could answer, the hologram faded and light began shooting out from random places in the wall. Clark grabbed Usagi and using his super speed, ran them out of the caves.  
  
"I guess that was the entity." Usagi said.  
  
"I'm still not really believing this." Clark said. "It's too weird."  
  
"Well, believe it. It's happening."  
  
Needing to formulate a plan, Usagi and Clark went back to the farm. They were too much in shock to really think about what they had found out much. Now they were sitting in the loft.  
  
"You know Clark, I have to confess, I thought I loved you for a while. I felt really bad about it, you know, with Mamoru."  
  
"Me too." Clark confessed. "I felt the same, because you could relate, but now I know the real reason."  
  
"Yes, now we know why." Usagi said. "It was between siblings. No wonder I felt a close connection with you." She thought about what could've happened had she not learned all that she had that night and shivered.  
  
"I just want to say something." Usagi blurted. "Thanks, for everything."  
  
With that, she kissed him on the cheek. "You're a great..."  
  
She never got to finish.  
  
"Usako!" cried Mamoru, as he walked up the steps. "I was told you'd be up here. What are you doing?"  
  
"Mamo-chan, it's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Isn't it?" He walked over to Clark and picked him up. Usagi had never seen Mamoru jealous before. But no matter how much she begged, pleaded, or tried to tell him the difference, he just ignored her. Mamoru was determined to have it out with Clark.  
  
"So let him." Usagi thought, "He'll learn his lesson."  
  
Clark grabbed Mamoru's wrist, and Mamoru punched him in the stomach. Then, Mamoru pulled his hand away, flicking it to get the pain to stop. In the process he dropped Clark.  
  
"We don't have to fight." Clark said.  
  
"You don't think that Usako is worth fighting for?" Mamoru questioned. He took out a rose to power up but was stumped when he couldn't.  
  
"What are you going to do with that, stab me to death?" Clark mocked, when he saw the rose.  
  
Mamoru continued to look at the rose, puzzled. He decided to take out his baton. By this time, Clark was bursting into laughter on the floor, and had Usagi snickering along with him. Usagi never thought that what Mamoru did was funny, but now that she thought about it, it was pretty ridiculous.  
  
Mamoru looked at them both. "Okay, I give. What's going on?"  
  
"Baka! Clark is my brother!" Usagi said to Mamoru, while giving him a clunk in the side.  
  
Clark had no idea what baka meant but he had some kind of an inkling that it meant idiot by the way Usagi said it.  
  
"You want to run that one by me again?" Mamoru responded.  
  
"At the caves, we found out that we're brother and sister. You know the dad that my mom 'divorced'? Well she didn't. He just left and she was too ashamed to tell me. Therefore I've never met dad and Clark's never met his mom. Clark's dad is my dad and my mom is Clark's mom."  
  
"That's messed up." Mamoru said.  
  
"I know, but meh." Usagi shrugged. She ran over and hugged Clark. "You're nothing like Shingo," she told him. "And before Mamoru so rudely interrupted, I was going to say that you're a great brother."  
  
Mamoru stood there looking completely embarrassed about his tirade.  
  
Clark looked at him. "Don't feel bad. If that had happened to me, I'd be pretty pissed off too. But I really want to know what you planned to do with that rose and baton." He said, smirking.  
  
"Well, er, I'm..."  
  
"You know what I said about powering up?" Usagi asked Clark. "Well, he can power up too, only he was born on Earth. Although..."  
  
"Although what?"  
  
"He usually ends up in a tuxedo and cape and throws roses at youma."  
  
Again Clark began to laugh. Mamoru became increasingly uncomfortable and blushed madly. After Clark settled down, the three of them sat in the loft to explain to Mamoru what happened, and to figure out a plan to help Jor-el.

* * *

**Smallville, 2004, A field not far from the Kent farm.  
**  
All of the senshi landed in a vacant field. Before they could do anything, they automatically powered down.  
  
"Where the heck are we?" Haruka asked. "And what the heck was that?"  
  
"Not sure on both accounts, but it seems that we can't power up here." Ami said. "There looks to be a house not too far down. Maybe we should try walking that way."  
  
Everyone nodded and began walking. It was late and getting dark, and they needed to find Usagi and Mamoru quickly, and hopefully get back very soon.  
  
**Next:** What's the connection between Chloe and Mamoru? Usagi and Clark analyze why they aren't exactly alike. Clark meets Usagi's friends, and a plan is formulated. Also, Kryptonite comes into play!!! 


	5. Much Ado About Everyone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Smallville and I'm not affiliated with either.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm glad that you are all enjoying this story. Thanks a bunch and keep reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
  
A limousine pulled in front of Lex Luthor's house. He was expecting someone, though it was late. The door opened, and a tall lady with long reddish golden hair and reddish-brown eyes stepped out. She was dressed in a Hollywood style form fitting dress, and wore golden stilettos, made especially for her, no doubt. On either wrist were tight fitting golden armlets. Each one fashioned a jewel. One arm had violet, while the other had green. Around her neck was a golden necklace, which carried a large sapphire jewel, fastened to its front.  
  
Lex Luthor peered out his window. "What a gorgeous woman," he thought. "She must be very rich to dress the way she does." He could barely believe that she would be staying at his mansion. He thought back. She was staying as a favor to one of his business associates, during her visit to Smallville. "I wonder what business she has here?" he thought.  
  
Walking downstairs he opened the door for her just as she reached it. She smiled at him. "So you're the infamous Lex Luthor? Nice to meet you," she said, and held out her hand to shake his. He reached out and shook her hand and motioned for her to come in.  
  
"I really appreciate you doing this favor for me," she said. "It's nice to stay in a place that's like home instead of a hotel or inn."  
  
"Think nothing of it." Lex said. "I don't understand why anyone would refuse to have such a beautiful lady stay at their house."  
  
She blushed. "By the way, my name is Keiko," said. "I'm from Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"We seem to be getting a lot of visitors from Japan this year." Lex told her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, my friend Clark has an exchange student staying with him, and my friend and business associate Lana Lang has a guy staying in the apartment in the building she owns. Both came from Tokyo."  
  
"What were their names? I might know them."  
  
Lex thought for a minute. "The girl calls herself Bunny and the guy is Darien. But I know that's not their real names." Then he remembered. "Oh, now I remember. Clark told me that the girl's name was Usagi Tsukino, and I remember Lana saying that Darien's real name is Mamoru Chiba."  
  
Keiko looked gravely at Lex. "Why are they here?" she said aloud.  
  
Lex noticed her change in expression. "Have a run-in with them or something?"  
  
She looked at Lex. "Maybe I'll fill you in later. I'm a bit tired now and I need a nap."  
  
Puzzled at Keiko's sudden change in mood, Lex led her to the guest room where she'd be staying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ami, Rei, Mako, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru reached the yellow house.  
  
"Where do we start?" asked Mako.  
  
Then they heard voices coming from a barn just down from the house.  
  
"That's funny. That sounds like Usagi." Ami said.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's check it out!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
Usagi heard a bunch of voices outside.  
  
"Clark, are you expecting visitors?" She asked.  
  
"Not really." He said.  
  
Mamoru looked in the direction of the steps to the loft. Just as he did, seven girls walked up.  
  
"Usagi! We were so worried about you!" Minako exclaimed as she ran over and took Usagi by surprise with a large bear hug.  
  
"Well, it wasn't hard to find you." Rei said.  
  
Usagi quickly hugged all of her friends while Clark was left to wonder what the heck was going on. Then Usagi noticed two figures in the back.  
  
"Hello, Odango." Haruka said.  
  
"Haruka! Michiru!" Usagi yelled and ran over to hug them both.  
  
When Usagi turned around, she noticed that Hotaru was standing next to Clark, eyeing him.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Clark Kent." He responded.  
  
"Oh yeah," Usagi said, embarrassed that she hadn't introduced Clark earlier. "By the way this is Clark Kent. He's the one I've been staying with while I was here."  
  
Haruka walked up to Clark. "He better have been treating you right, odango" Haruka said, grabbing Clark's shirt and looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Get your hands off me," Clark said defensively, as he swatted her hand away. "I'm surprised that Bunny puts up with so many arrogant guys."  
  
"Hey!" Mamoru exclaimed.  
  
Haruka snickered.  
  
"What's so funny?" Clark asked.  
  
Michiru walked up to Haruka and put her hand on Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"He doesn't know." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know," responded Haruka.  
  
"Haruka's a girl, Clark." Usagi said flatly.  
  
"He-err-she is?" Clark stuttered. "But you don't look like a..."  
  
Haruka glared at Clark. "Say it. I dare you," she challenged. Then she picked him up again. "Odango, I don't like his attitude."  
  
"Haruka, I suggest you put him down." Usagi told her.  
  
Haruka was surprised by the fact that Usagi didn't agree with her. However, she still didn't loosen her grip.  
  
Clark began to fight back. He gripped her wrist strongly and sprained it. She pulled back from the pain.  
  
"You little imbecile! Now I won't be able to race for at least two weeks! I'm going to flatten your face!" Haruka yelled obviously pissed.  
  
Immediately the senshi all held Haruka back. As far as they knew, Haruka could break Clark's face. Haruka broke free.  
  
"If you're a man, you'll fight me outside." Haruka said. Then she ran outside.  
  
Clark followed. "I have to stop this misunderstanding," he said. When he stepped outside he was met with a giant burst of energy in the shape of a planet, which he dodged. Next, he noted Haruka pull out a long jeweled sword that looked like it could do a lot of damage. Running at Clark, she started to swing the sword. It hit Clark and broke into a million pieces.  
  
"What...are you?" Haruka asked. "Some sort of ultimate youma?" She looked fearfully at the pieces of sword on the ground.  
  
"No. But maybe you'll listen to me now." Clark stated.  
  
"I'll be damned if I listen to a youma." Haruka stated. Then she ran quickly, planning to dash around the barn and knee Clark in the back. She was even more surprised when he dashed faster than she could and ended up in front of her. For once in her life, Haruka was afraid. Running quickly, she tried to enter the barn where the senshi were. Looking over she noted Clark moving in the same speed frame as her. It looked as though they were both running normally, with Clark a little faster. She hit Clark in front of the barn door and flew back a good ten meters. She was astounded at the fact that Clark's top speed thwarted hers.  
  
"Will you listen to me now?" Clark asked.  
  
She nodded in defeat. "Beaten by a man," she thought, "How embarrassing."  
  
"First of all, I treat Bunny just fine. If you don't believe me you can ask her. Second of all, I'm not a youma, I'm from another planet."  
  
Haruka's eyes widened. "But how is that possible?"  
  
Just then Usagi walked out. "It's possible the same way that Tin Nyanko is from the planet Mau and how Kakyuu is from the planet Kinmoku."  
  
"I'm from Krypton." Clark said.  
  
"But you're not like Mamoru. And you can't transform."  
  
"Oh god, not with the transforming again." Clark sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, I live in a different universe! I'm plain old Clark Kent, not some person from a past life reborn or whatever the heck you guys are!"  
  
Michiru walked out. "I'm ashamed of you, Haruka."  
  
"Does this mean...?"  
  
"Yes, it most certainly does. You're sleeping alone tonight."  
  
"Wait a minute. You guys are lesbians?" Clark blurted by accident.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Haruka asked, still putting on the tough act.  
  
"Simmer down. It was just unexpected, that's all. Anyway, sorry about the sword. It looked important."  
  
"It's okay. I can fix it." Usagi said. She held out her hands in front of her and concentrated. There was a burst of light and the sword fixed itself.  
  
"Odango, where did you learn to do that?" Haruka asked.  
  
She shrugged. With that they walked back inside, for everyone to get acquainted.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later...**  
  
Usagi and Clark had explained that they were brother and sister and how it was possible, and also what they could do. She also explained Jor- el's dilemma. Usagi hadn't introduced Clark to everyone yet, though. That was to be done in a minute.  
  
"So, if you're brother and sister, how come you can't do exactly the same things?" Rei asked.  
  
Usagi and Clark shrugged.  
  
"We have similar abilities." Usagi offered.  
  
Ami spoke up. "Maybe where you were both raised in different universes, it affected you. Just look at Clark, for instance. He was raised in a world not very 'mystical' and he grew up with the physical abilities he has. However, Usagi grew up in a world where everything is mystical and therefore developed those abilities more."  
  
Usagi nodded. It made sense to her.  
  
Haruka was still dumbfounded that Clark could run faster than her.  
  
"What's she so bummed out about?" Clark asked Usagi.  
  
"I was going to get everyone to tell you what powers they have and who they normally are. That way you can understand us as well as us understanding you. And it'll answer your question." Usagi said.  
  
"That sounds good." Clark agreed.  
  
"Minako, you can start."  
  
Minako blushed. "I'm Minako Aino, but you can call me Mina. I'm the senshi of Venus, the planet of love and beauty."  
  
Next was Mako. "Hey. I'm Makoto Kino, but you can call me Mako. I'm the senshi of Jupiter, the planet of weather and nature. By the way, did I ever tell you that you look exactly like my old senpai?"  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
Clark looked oddly at Mako.  
  
"She always says that," Usagi told him.  
  
Mako looked around. "What?"  
  
"Next!"  
  
"Hi. I'm Rei Hino. I'm sure that Rei is easy enough to pronounce. I'm the senshi of Mars, the planet of spirituality and fire."  
  
"I'm Ami Mizuno. It's pronounced Ah-mee, but if it's easier you can just pronounce it A-mee. I'm the senshi of Mercury, the planet of water and ingenuity."  
  
Usagi looked at Clark. "Five of us make up the inner senshi. One of the outer senshi, Pluto is missing. She's guarding the time gates to ensure our safe passage home."  
  
Michiru looked at Clark. "I'm Michiru Kaiou. You can refer to me Michelle if you wish. I'm the senshi of Neptune, the planet of the sea and elegance."  
  
Haruka looked up. "I'm Haruka Tenoh," she said. "But you can call me as Amara if you want. I'm the senshi of Uranus, the planet of the sky and swiftness."  
  
Clark laughed. He understood now. "So that's why you're so ticked off," he said. "My top speed is faster than yours."  
  
She turned away, refusing to let their eyes meet, for fear of accepting defeat.  
  
Next went the young girl. "My name is Hotaru Tomoe. That's Ho-ta-ru To-mo-e. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama sometimes call me little firefly. I'm the senshi of Saturn, the planet of silence and destruction."  
  
"Whoa. That's an awful lot of responsibility for a...how old are you?" Clark said.  
  
"I have no age." Hotaru responded.  
  
Usagi answered for her. "Sailor Saturn is the bringer of the end of the world," she told Clark. "There are three talismans, one of which you broke earlier. When the three are united, the Holy Grail forms and summons Sailor Saturn so she can drop her glaive and lead the world into silence to be reborn."  
  
"That's a bit scary." Clark said. "So how come she's here now?"  
  
"After she destroyed the world I saved her. She became a baby and grew up at an incredible rate so she could help us fight." Usagi explained.  
  
"The end of the world already happened in your universe?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yes it did. I caused it to be reborn." Usagi said.  
  
Clark looked up in admiration. He hadn't known that Usagi could do that.  
  
Mamoru looked up. "You already know that my name is Mamoru Chiba. You can call me Darien. I'm not really a senshi, but I'm the prince of Earth, Endymion."  
  
"That's the Endymion that Bunny was talking about earlier." Clark noted.  
  
"Yes, it is. Bunny has the Silver Crystal and I have the Golden Crystal." Mamoru said.  
  
Suddenly Rei froze. She motioned for everyone to shush. A creak could be heard and Rei saw someone begin to enter. Taking out her scroll, she jumped down from the loft and yelled, "Aku Ryo Tai San!"  
  
All Chloe felt was the scroll attach to her head. She fell to her knees and tried to take it off, but it was stuck. "What the hell was that?" she yelled at Rei. "Who the heck are you, and what are you doing in Clark's barn?"  
  
"I might ask the same to you." Rei said.  
  
"I'm Chloe Sullivan, not that it's any of your business," she replied.  
  
"Rei!" Clark exclaimed. "It's only Chloe." Then he ran down to help her up. The scroll finally fell off Chloe's head, leaving a red mark.  
  
"What the heck is Aku Ryo Tai San anyway?" Chloe muttered, horribly mispronouncing it.  
  
"In rough translation, it means evil spirit retreat." Rei said. "I'm sorry. I did the same thing to Usagi by mistake."  
  
"What is it?" Chloe asked.  
  
"It's an anti-evil scroll, used to ward off youma. I usually only use it when I sense someone near who carries great power within them." Rei told her. "I can do that because I'm a Shinto priestess."  
  
"Oh." Chloe brushed herself off. "And you said your name was?"  
  
"Rei. Rei Hino."  
  
With that Clark, Chloe and Rei walked up to his loft. It was really late now, but it was okay, since Clark didn't have school tomorrow.  
  
"Hey Chloe." Mamoru said, recognizing her immediately.  
  
Usagi looked suspiciously at Mamoru. "Who is this?" she said.  
  
"It's the girl who helped me find you." He told Usagi.  
  
"That's me!" Chloe exclaimed. She looked around. "Clark, you're not trying out for the roll of Tenchi Muyo, are you?"  
  
"What?" he asked, confusedly.  
  
"You know. The anime show Tenchi Muyo. There's this guy Tenchi, who lives with six girls...Wait, no that wouldn't work. There're three guys here."  
  
Haruka decided to play along, and pretended to eye Chloe.  
  
Michiru smacked her. "Play nice," she said.  
  
Clark ruined it. "Haruka's a girl," he said.  
  
"Damn it Clark, you ruined it!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"Clark, you have lesbians staying here? Wow. I wouldn't let Pete know that." She said.  
  
"Actually they're not...staying here I mean." Clark said.  
  
"That's a good point," Mamoru brought up. "Where are you guys staying, because obviously Clark doesn't have a lot of space. Usagi's already staying here, and I have an apartment atop the coffee shop."  
  
"Didn't take you long to get settled in," said Mako.  
  
"Well if you guys can stand it, you can stay in the barn for the night." Clark offered.  
  
"No need!" Minako exclaimed. "I'll share a bed with Usagi. It'll be fun, just like a sleepover!"  
  
Usagi looked oddly at Minako. "How about no." she stated.  
  
"I have this friend Lex, who lives in a mansion. I could ask him about you guys staying there. We'll have to find out if you can stay there tomorrow." Clark told them.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"How come I can sense a great power within you?" Rei asked Chloe.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Chloe answered.  
  
Michiru took out her Deep Aqua Mirror and instructed Chloe to look into it.  
  
"What's going to happen to me if I do?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nothing, but it will reveal why Rei is sensing things from you."  
  
Chloe looked into it. What she saw was amazing. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress that flowed about her ankles, and she was on a white stallion. Behind her on another stallion was a man who looked like...Mamoru?  
  
"How come you're in here?" Chloe asked Mamoru while pointing to the mirror.  
  
"I don't know." Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi then walked up to Chloe and took both of her hands. "Remember," she stated and a light shot out from her crystal and into Chloe's forehead. Usagi then stood with the crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
Suddenly all sorts of memories shot through Chloe's head, and overwhelmed, she fell to the floor. Clark caught her just in time.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Overload." Chloe mouthed. After sitting in silence for over a minute she finally stood up.  
  
"So did you learn anything?" Clark asked her.  
  
"I...I'm a princess." Chloe stated. "Mamoru's sister."  
  
Suddenly memories came flooding back to Mamoru as well. He remembered all the fun times they spent together, hanging out, teasing each other. "Runt!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hotshot!" she cried out. They embraced.  
  
Clark was confused. "Okay," he said. "Someone's definitely gonna have to explain that."  
  
Chloe laughed.  
  
Mamoru looked at Clark. "I remember it all now. Chloe was my sister, in the Silver Millennium. Her name was Aurora, named after the Aurora Borealis that lit the sky. Earlier, during the year that Beryl was building up her army and wreaking havoc, Chloe enlisted in the militia, who were another force preparing for Beryl's attack. Then, earlier than expected, Beryl launched an attack and took over Earth. We both fought Beryl, but I can't remember anything after that."  
  
Chloe took over. "After Beryl killed you, I went to the moon to bring the grave news to the princess, not knowing that she was already on Earth. By then, the Queen had already sent everyone ahead in time and was dying. I ran inside the palace and noticed a machine. It started up and I hid in the corner, watching a portal open and a man step out. The portal then closed and after he left I tried to fiddle with the machine. Another portal opened and sucked me in and I ended up on Earth in Smallville, 1989, during the meteor shower, as a three year old, and I had forgotten everything. The next part is really sad." Chloe looked down.  
  
Clark put his arm around her. She smiled.  
  
"Dad and mom were visiting Smallville during the day of the meteor shower." She took a deep breath. "Trying to find my way around I ran into a girl who looked exactly like me. She was pointing at the sky and asked me if I saw her mom and dad. We ran into the building where she said that her parents had gone, but when we turned around, they were outside. I grabbed her hand to run outside when a giant meteor hit the building we were in. It exploded, with both of us in it. Somehow I survived, but she didn't."  
  
A tear ran down Chloe's cheek. "After that, her parents noticed the similarity of us and took me in. They were devastated at the events. They didn't even have a body to bury. They took me in and since I looked so much like their daughter they told everyone that I was her twin that was taken at birth, and that their other daughter had died. They called me Chloe. I wasn't old enough to tell them that my name was Aurora. But I guess that I repressed that memory. After that we moved to Smallville when I was in grade eight."  
  
"Wow. That's what I call a story," said Minako.  
  
"That was very strange, even on the 'Wall of Weird' level," Chloe said. "But on to the real reason I came here. Clark, I found a few things and wanted you to help me examine them."  
  
"Like what?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe took out a large lead box. Clark gulped. Chloe opened it. Inside stood the largest chunk of green kryptonite he had ever seen. Immediately he felt the effects and fell forward to the floor. When he looked up to tell Chloe to shut the box, what he saw surprised him. Usagi was being held up by Mamoru. She couldn't steady herself at all and was wavering in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Okay, Clark, time for some explanations," Chloe stated as she closed the box. She had realized that it was the reason for their sickness.  
  
Since Chloe really was a part of whatever was going on, Clark decided to let her in on everything, and he did.  
  
"So you're an alien?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"You came down during the meteor shower?" she asked.  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"Where's your spaceship?" she asked.  
  
"In the storm cellar." Clark told everyone.  
  
Then everyone started buzzing about how cool it would be to see a real live spaceship, so Clark led them all down to the storm cellar and showed them.  
  
Chloe was dumbfounded. "How could I have been so blind?" she asked.  
  
"You're not the only one who was fooled." He said. "So are you okay with it? I mean, I'm not going to hear about this tomorrow am I?"  
  
"Normally I would say yes to that, but since I learned all I did today and since I got all those memories back, I think I'm pretty much okay with it."  
  
Clark smiled. Chloe melted. They walked out and latched the storm cellar. Then Chloe explained to everyone what the Wall of Weird was. Everyone had a great chuckle at that.  
  
Then everything went serious again. Usagi spoke up. "I didn't think I had a weakness," she stated.  
  
"Well, you genetically are half Kryptonian, no matter where you were raised," he told her. "So you can expect to have the same weakness as me. I'm surprised that it never crossed my mind earlier though. Oh yeah. You might want to watch out for the red kind too. It'll make you go berserk."  
  
"Well noted." She said.  
  
"What about this entity?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I think that we should sleep on it and discuss it tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is Saturday." Clark stated. "I'll let my parents know about this tomorrow because they are probably asleep right now."  
  
Everyone nodded. Chloe left, promising to come back tomorrow. Mamoru left to go to his apartment. Clark ran into his house to scrounge up all of the pillows and blankets he could find, and then brought them back to the loft. With that, everyone had a good night's sleep, and hoped that tomorrow a plan would surface.  
  
**Next:** Who's the entity? Who is the mysterious lady visiting Lex and how does she fit in? (She should sound familiar). 


	6. Acquaintances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville and I'm not affiliated with it.  
  
**Thanks again to the reviewers! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! Keep reading and keep reviewing!**  
  
**By the way here are some Japanese terms in case you don't know them:**   
Hai – Yes   
Gomen – sorry   
Kudasai – please   
Ikimasho – Let's go

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
  
Usagi let out a big yawn and sat up in her bed. There was barely a dim light shining through her window. She looked at the clock.  
  
"Six o' clock!" she exclaimed. "It's way too early to be up."  
  
She looked to her left and saw a sleeping Minako with a blanket and pillow lying on the floor, snoozing softly. She let out a deep breath.  
  
Just then Clark entered her room. "Bunny! Time to get up! Farm chores to be done!" He looked at her oddly. "You're awake?" He asked, more rhetorically than anything. "You're never awake now."  
  
She stretched her arms and threw off the comforter on the bed. She then stood up and the bottom of her nightgown again uncurled and rested around her knees. She felt something wet and warm on her foot.  
  
"Ick..." she said, looking down, the same time trying to shake it off.  
  
"Five more minutes Artemis...kudasai?" Minako mumbled.  
  
"I'm not your cat now get the heck off me!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Minako woke with a start. "Where am I? Oh, hi Usagi-chan! Gomen! I came in here because Haruka-san snores."  
  
"Yeah right. You just wanted to sleep in a house. I know that you hate drafty places. Nice try Minako, but I'm not buying it. And just for sneaking in here, you get the pleasure of helping me with the chores. Ikimasho!"  
  
"Chores! Ah nuts!"  
  
Clark just smiled. "Meet you guys outside in five minutes."  
  
Minako's face was one of pure discontent as she shoveled hay and cleaned up after animals. "Do I have to?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" said Clark, in sync with Usagi saying, "Hai!"  
  
She sighed and continued while both Clark and Usagi burst into laughter.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I thought you were my friend." Minako muttered sarcastically, as she propped the shovel into the hay with her foot.  
  
Jonathon, who had been outside since the crack of dawn, walked over to the little group. "Who's the poor tortured soul?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh, that's Bunny's friend Mina from Tokyo." Clark said.  
  
"And you're torturing her with farm chores." Jonathon mused.  
  
"That's about right." Bunny added.  
  
Minako leaned against the wall, beat. "What's the time?" she asked Usagi.  
  
"It's six thirty, and before you ask, yes, you can have a break." Usagi responded, giggling a bit.  
  
Minako slid to the ground muttered a small "Thank you."  
  
Jonathon looked at Usagi. "You're cruel," he joked.  
  
"It's ok. Minako is used to it." She joked back.  
  
Minako looked up. "Not used to farm chores," she exclaimed. "They are hard work!"  
  
Usagi looked at Minako. "Not at all." She murmured jokingly.  
  
Trying to get out of doing more chores, Minako asked "Shouldn't I go wake the others?"  
  
Jonathon's face scrunched. "Wake the others?" he asked.  
  
Usagi and Clark looked at each other as if to say, "Do you want to explain or should I?"  
  
Usagi ended up telling him. "My friends from the universe I'm from found a way over to come and get me. They arrived yesterday and had no where to stay, so Clark let them stay in the barn for the night. That's okay, isn't it?"  
  
Jonathon just nodded. "How many are there?"  
  
"Well see, that's the tricky part." Clark said. "There're eight."  
  
"Eight?" Jonathon exclaimed in disbelief. "Clark, we can't have them here for very long."  
  
"I know. And that's why we're going to see if Lex can do us a big favor today." Clark added.  
  
Jonathon just shook his head. "Alright." He said. "I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"By the way, Mina, this is my dad." Clark said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Minako said.  
  
Jonathon smiled. "Same to you. My name's Jonathon."  
  
She smiled back. "So I've heard. I am going to wake everyone," she said.  
  
Usagi and Clark decided to go with her.  
  
When they reached the loft they noticed that Michiru and Haruka were laying together on the floor, Hotaru between them, Makoto was near the open window on the floor, Ami in toward the wall on the floor, and Rei had won the battle for the couch. Usagi laughed. She knew that Rei would win.  
  
"Alright everyone! Up and at em!" Minako yelled enthusiastically.  
  
There were many groans and a few curses from Haruka, who was smacked by Michiru after for swearing around Hotaru. Then everyone got up.  
  
Hotaru jumped on top of Haruka automatically. "Haruka-papa, what's for breakfast?"  
  
Haruka groaned. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's now six forty-five." Usagi said.  
  
"Six forty-five!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Yep. If we have to be up to do farm chores then so do you!" Usagi said.  
  
Ami looked at Usagi. "I can't believe it! You're up this early, and you're doing farm chores! You sure that you're Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
Usagi just laughed.  
  
"I can make breakfast," Mako offered.  
  
"Actually, my mom usually does that." Clark explained.  
  
"Well, I'll help then." Mako said, and immediately she rushed off toward the kitchen to help Martha make breakfast.  
  
"Wait..." Clark yelled, but it was too late. "...but my mom doesn't know..." he trailed off. With that, he super sped to the kitchen before Mako could reach it, to explain who Mako was to his mom.  
  
Ami got up and ran off to follow Clark, to see if he had a laptop with the internet so she could keep up with her studies. Everyone sighed.  
  
Rei sat in the corner to meditate.  
  
Haruka looked at Usagi. "Well, what's there for us to do?" she asked.  
  
Then Usagi got a wickedly evil grin on her face.  
  
"Odango, I don't like that look..." Haruka muttered.  
  
"You can help me with the chores. Hotaru can go outside and play some basketball or something."  
  
"But..." Haruka protested.  
  
"Come on. You're swift as the wind. It won't take you any time. You too, Michiru. There's no violin for you to use as an excuse here." Usagi joked.  
  
Therefore, everyone had something to do.

* * *

**Some time later...**  
  
Everyone was eating in the living room, as there wasn't enough room in the kitchen. Martha and Jonathon sat down in the living room too.  
  
"Mako is a wonderful cook." Martha said. "Did your mother teach you?"  
  
Mako just looked down with sadness in her eyes. "My parents died in an airplane crash when I was younger. I live by myself so I've had to learn to cook." Her eyes brightened again. "But I hope to one day open my own bakery."  
  
"You should have no problem at all." Martha said.  
  
Mako blushed.  
  
"So what are all of your names?" Martha asked. "Clark only introduced me to Mako."  
  
With that, everyone told her their names.  
  
Clark looked at his mom. "They came over here to find Bunny." He said. "We have to see if they can stay with Lex. Maybe later, you can meet Bunny's boyfriend. He's here too."  
  
Usagi blushed. "He is staying in the apartment above the Talon."  
  
Then Clark became serious. "Mom, Dad, I've got to tell you something."  
  
Jonathon and Martha looked at Clark. They had no idea what he was about to say.  
  
"I found out some extra things about my past." He continued. "I found out that Bunny is my biological sister."  
  
Jonathon almost jumped out of his pants. Martha's eyes went wide.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Apparently Jor-el has been ruining my life because he's possessed by some sort of entity. He asked me and Bunny to help him the same time he told us everything."  
  
Jonathon just looked at Usagi. "But how is that even remotely possible? Bunny can't do anything that Clark can!"  
  
"Actually I can." Usagi said, "But to a lesser degree. I can even fly."  
  
Clark shuddered, remembering that experience. He hated heights with a passion.  
  
"We thought we should tell you." He told his parents. They just nodded. Clark and Usagi then went into the kitchen to explain everything to his parents while everyone went to do their individual things.  
  
Around lunch time Usagi and Clark decided to head to Lex's to ask for the favor. Since Usagi couldn't run as fast, Clark opted to carry her and within a few minutes, they were in front of Lex's door. Oddly enough, there was an extra limousine in front of the mansion, so Clark figured that Lex already had a guest. However, he walked on it like he usually did and motioned for Usagi to follow.  
  
"Should we be coming in without knocking or anything?" she asked.  
  
"No. Lex just told me to come in when I want." Clark answered.  
  
Walking through the hall, Clark accidentally bumped into a tall woman in a knee high red dress. Her hair was an unusual shade of reddish-gold and she adorned bracelets on her wrists and a sapphire jewel around her neck.  
  
"Sorry," Clark apologized. "I should've looked where I was going."  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm one of Lex's friends, Clark Kent." He answered, and held out his hand to shake hers. She eyed him cautiously and then took his hand.  
  
"I'm Lex's guest, Keiko. I'm staying here until my business in Smallville is finished." She told him. "By the way, who's your friend?"  
  
"Bunny, come here." Clark said, beckoning to Usagi.  
  
Usagi walked up. "Hello, I'm Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet..."  
  
She trailed off when her eyes met Keiko's eyes. They were extremely familiar.  
  
Keiko was thinking the same thing. Clark was standing around, confused.  
  
Usagi glared at Keiko. She had finally recognized the face. "Galaxia! I had never thought you would show up here! What do you want?"  
  
Keiko glared back. "I didn't even know you were here, Serenity. I'm here on business of my own."  
  
"Didn't you have enough? Killing everyone I loved wasn't good enough for you so you had to come back? Besides that, I thought you fell into the cauldron!"  
  
"I did, and I came back here, in this universe. Now shut up or I'll take your star seed again!"  
  
"I don't have a star seed here." Usagi said.  
  
"Of course you do!"  
  
"Actually, no I don't, so don't bother to try and take it." Usagi remarked.  
  
After watching with interest for a while, Clark finally stepped in.  
  
"Whoa." He said. "Would someone mind telling me what's going on? Then maybe you guys could talk this out instead of killing each other."  
  
"Clark, this is Sailor Galaxia, senshi of the Milky Way galaxy, holder of the sapphire crystal. Her only goal is to find all of the senshi in the galaxy and take their star seeds. She killed all of my friends once and every entity I've fought was because of her."  
  
"Why, you little...how could you even think you know what I'm after?"  
  
Then Lex walked down the stairs. "What's going on?" He asked. "Why all the yelling?"  
  
Clark looked over. "These two aren't exactly on speaking terms. According to Bunny they're old enemies from the past."  
  
Lex just whistled. "Keiko, why don't you just go to another part of the mansion?"  
  
"I will not!" Keiko exclaimed.  
  
Lex sighed and looked at Clark. "Did you want to speak with me?"  
  
"Actually Bunny and I needed a favor. A bunch of her friends are visiting and they have no where to stay." Clark said.  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Eight!" Lex exclaimed. "I suppose so. The mansion does have many rooms. How long will they be staying for?"  
  
"Hopefully no longer than a week." Clark told Lex.  
  
"Okay, no problem. Bring them by later so I can meet them and get them situated."  
  
"Thanks Lex!" Clark exclaimed.  
  
Usagi was still glaring at Keiko.  
  
Keiko looked over. "You mean there's going to be eight more people staying here?" She sighed.  
  
"Perfect, so they can keep an eye on you." Usagi said menacingly to Keiko.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yep...there're baaack!" Usagi said sarcastically and grinned.  
  
"I'm going out." Keiko said, as she stormed out of the house.  
  
Usagi was fuming as they left Lex's mansion.  
  
Clark looked at her. "So, that lady killed all of your friends and your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then how are they here?"  
  
"They were reborn again."  
  
"Oh, right. I'm still not used to this 'reborn' stuff yet. Here, if you die you die." He said. "What was all that about star seeds?"  
  
"That's how she killed everyone. She took their star seed."  
  
"But if you don't have a star seed here, then how can you have that crystal?" Clark asked.  
  
"I lied." Usagi said, and laughed. "She believed me too! Ha!"  
  
Clark just smiled. "I guess it's a good thing that everyone is going to keep an eye on her then."  
  
Usagi grinned. "Exactly. Anyway, are we walking or speeding home?"  
  
"Want to walk? If it gets late then we can 'speed'." Clark said, grinning.  
  
"Actually I have an idea. Can't you teach me to be as fast as you?" Usagi asked. "I mean, I can run fast already, just not fast fast."  
  
Clark laughed at the way she put it. "We could try if you really want."  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Alright...well try to keep up!" Clark said as he speeded away.  
  
"Hey! That's way too fast! Not fair!" she yelled and ran off after him.  
  
About halfway to Clark's house, Usagi was still a bit behind Clark. Tired, she stopped for a second. Immediately Clark was at her side.  
  
"I guess I just can't." Usagi said.  
  
"You should be able to. Come on. Grab my hand and run with me this time." Clark instructed.  
  
She tried that and surprisingly it worked. After she felt confident enough she let go of his hand and had no trouble keeping up. "Haruka is going to be sooo jealous!" she yelled.  
  
"She's going to be more than jealous." Clark said.  
  
Usagi then looked gravely at Clark. "Should we go get the others and check out the cave?"  
  
"We could just go." Clark said.  
  
"I'll get Mamoru and you get Chloe. We'll go then." Usagi agreed.  
  
"That's a good idea. We don't want too many people to go because they could get hurt."  
  
With that, Clark took off to Chloe's house and Usagi left for Mamoru's apartment.  
  
About ten minutes later, both returned with their respective partners and began to go to the caves. However, Chloe had her jeep so they drove.  
  
When they walked into the caves there wasn't as much as a peep. Clark had zipped home to get the key and he currently was putting it into the place where it fit. A light shone in all directions, but everyone managed to dodge each blast. Finally it settled down.  
  
"Jor-el?" Clark asked.  
  
"No," answered a voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked.  
  
The voice just stifled a laugh. "Chloe should know." It said.  
  
"Huh? How would I know anything?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Because you killed me, Chloe."  
  
Suddenly Chloe realized who was talking. "You're the girl I met on the day of the meteor shower!" she blurted.  
  
"Yes I am, and you – Aurora – you ruined my life!"  
  
"They buried you and had a funeral!"  
  
"And then they forgot about me, too busy with you!"  
  
Then a girl Chloe's age phased out of the cave wall, and landed as a solid figure. She looked exactly like Chloe, only her hair was a darker blonde.  
  
"Your friends' father will have to suffer. These are my caves now. They were since I found them a year ago."  
  
"You've been toying with me?" Clark yelled, ticked off. "How did you even find out anything?"  
  
"Think about it. Your father is in here." She said. "He has a whole database of knowledge inside his head ripe for the picking. If I were you, Clark, I would not interfere, or else it may have dire consequences. I will tell everyone your secret. I'm sure a lab would be a comfortable place for you the rest of your life."  
  
Clark gave her a pained look that made everyone realize the girl had hit a nerve. "You won't get a chance," he said, as he super sped in front of her and picked her up, ready to punch her.  
  
She placed an open palm in front of Clark's face and a purple flash of light sent him flying backwards into the wall.  
  
By now, Usagi was ready to seriously hurt the girl. With her newfound speed she ran up the cave wall and somersaulted, kicking the girl directly in the face, sending her into the wall. The girl then stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"You may have won the battle, but not the war." The girl said, and phased back through the cave wall.  
  
Chloe fell to her knees, crying. "Oh my god, this is all my fault." She cried.  
  
Usagi bent down and rubbed Chloe's shoulder. "You didn't do anything. It's ok. It's not like you knew what was happening at the time."  
  
"Thanks Bunny." Chloe said.  
  
Clark was now standing up and brushing himself off. He walked over and took the key out of the wall. It began to open and a wave of yellow light tried to haul him inside. Immediately Mamoru caught him and managed to pull him away from the swirling vortex. Usagi shot a blast of white light into the hole and it closed, causing the cave to shake and crumble a little. Everyone ran outside and headed toward Chloe's jeep. At least they knew who the entity was now, and their motivation. They decided to go back to Clark's so Chloe drove in the direction of Clark's house.

* * *

**In The Evening...**  
  
Lex heard a knock on his door. Since he was closest to it, he went and answered it. "Clark!" he exclaimed. "I told you that you can come on in."  
  
"Well, I have eight new people with me, so I don't think it would've been appropriate."  
  
Lex laughed. "I guess not." He then stood aside for everyone to enter.  
  
Clark introduced everyone.  
  
Lex looked at the guy standing beside Usagi. "And you are...?"  
  
"Chiba Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend."  
  
"I see." Lex said. "I've heard about you from Lana, but this is the first time we've really met, formally that is."  
  
Mamoru laughed.  
  
Suddenly, another guest showed up behind everyone. She walked to the front. It was Keiko. "Hi Lex. Hi everyone." She said. "I was just shopping." She smiled. Shopping always put her in a good mood, even to the point where she didn't care that the senshi were staying at Lex's with her.  
  
Usagi just looked at her confused. She wondered what 'Keiko' was trying to pull.  
  
Clark began to introduce her to everyone when she abruptly said, "It's ok. We're already acquainted."  
  
Clark just shrugged and suggested that he, Usagi, Mamoru and Chloe, get back to their respective places for the night. Usagi, Clark, Mamoru and Chloe made plans to hang out tomorrow and everyone else was going to explore around town.  
  
After Mamoru and Chloe were gone and they had reached Clark's house, Usagi looked coyly at Clark. "Want to teach me how to do other stuff?" she asked.  
  
"I don't even know if you can." He responded.  
  
"Would it hurt to try?" she asked.  
  
"Guess not." Clark said, and looked over at a humongous rock. "Pick that up without struggling." He instructed her.  
  
Usagi looked at the rock then at Clark then at the rock again. She sighed and walked over. There was extreme evidence of strain and struggle on her face as the rock lifted less than a foot off the ground. Usagi gave and let go, dropping the rock on her toe. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. She looked down. "My toe should be broken right now." She said.  
  
"Well I guess you were lucky enough to have the ability to not get hurt." Clark mused.  
  
"That's cool!" she yelled. "You mean I can jump off a cliff and I won't die? I can take bullets without flinching?"  
  
"I wouldn't put that to the test." Clark warned.  
  
She was so happy that she picked up the rock high above her head and danced around. Then, looking up she realized what she was doing and lay the rock on the ground.  
  
Clark looked astounded. "Well, I guess you passed that test." He said. "I don't know what else to tell you."  
  
"Oh come on! Didn't you say you could see through things or something, or that you could burn things with your eyes?"  
  
"Well, yeah." He said, then grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Wait a minute. Why didn't you use that to look through the cave wall?"  
  
He shrugged. "Never thought about it I guess."  
  
"Well next time we go, I have a mental note to do that."  
  
Clark just nodded. "Bunny, it's hard to tell you how to do things because I can just do them, with no instruction. I mean all I do is just look at something and think that I want to see past it and it happens."  
  
Usagi looked at the Kent's house. "Here we go." She thought, and concentrated, imagining that she could see her room from where she was. After five minutes the walls began to melt around the house and she could see her bed the new clothes that Martha had bought her, as well as her night gown and bunny head slippers.  
  
"I did it!" she yelled. "Now how do I turn it off?" She looked at Clark and saw his bare chest. "Alright stop! I don't want to see through stuff anymore!" she yelled, and it did.  
  
Clark just grinned at the spectacle she was making.  
  
"Oh yeah." Usagi said, "Since you are my brother, you're going to have to learn how to say my real name."  
  
Clark made a face. "But I like the name Bunny!"  
  
"Tough," she said, grinning. "You say it like this: oo-sah-gi"  
  
Clark gave in. "U-sah-gee" he repeated.  
  
"No, that's wrong. Try again." She said.  
  
After about five minutes, he finally pronounced it right.  
  
"Usagi! Alright! I can pronounce it!" he said.  
  
Usagi smiled. "I knew you could." She said. "Anyways about that whole heat vision thing, do you think I could do that?"  
  
Clark shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"How do you do it?" she asked.  
  
Clark immediately looked uncomfortable. She looked at him confused.  
  
"It's just that...well...it has to do with something...personal." Clark said.  
  
"I'm not going to make fun of you. Come on! Tell me!"  
  
"Nah, it's not important." Clark said. "Maybe some other time."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Alright," she said, even more confused. "Well, let's go in and watch some TV."  
  
Clark smiled and nodded and they both walked inside.  
  
**Next:** Usagi's accident and the run in with red kryptonite. The entity starts causing trouble! 


	7. Keiko

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville nor am I affiliated with it. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Usagi woke up to Martha yelling out for her and Clark to get up. She knew it was Monday again and she didn't want to move out of bed. Turning onto her stomach, she had a surprise. She was floating. Then, she fell down, cracking the bed like Clark had.

"Why is this happening to me?" she thought. "I can fly, that's the same thing as floating, isn't it?"

She realized that after being in this universe for so long, maybe the kryptonian things about her were becoming evident. She didn't want to have to tell Martha about the bed, but that was that.

At that same time Clark had stood up and was getting dressed in super speed. As he walked through the door, he heard the same crack that plagued him from time to time, and running in he saw that indeed, Usagi had broken the bed. He told her that he'd tell his mom while Usagi got dressed.

Meanwhile, Usagi dressed, showered and using her newfound speed, she zipped to the kitchen and sat on the chair in front of her breakfast. To Martha it seemed as though she appeared in the seat, and if she didn't know better that's what she would have assumed happened. Clark was already outside when Usagi finished her meal. She stood up to get a drink. Martha glanced at Usagi from the corner of her eye.

"Glass." She said.

Usagi held one up. "Got one. See?" And she proceeded to pour a glass of orange juice for herself.

Martha smiled. "Sorry. Force of habit."

Usagi smiled back. "I know. Clark never uses a glass." She said. Then, swallowing the glass of juice in two gulps she ran out to door to find Clark, her long pigtailed hair flopping behind her.

He was easy enough to find. After all, how many other guys did she see shoving fence posts into the ground with their bare hands? She ran over to him as he shoved the last post in.

"That takes care of that." He said.

Usagi grabbed his arm with urgency and lugged him up to the loft.

"Alright. We have tons of time before school. So tell me, how do you do the heat thingy?" she asked.

Clark groaned. "One more morning. That's all I ask." He said.

"Nope. Today!"

He sighed. "What do you think of when you think of your boyfriend?" he asked.

Usagi drifted into a dreamland of kisses and hugs, among other things. "I don't think you want to know..." she said. "Besides, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it." Clark answered, looking uncomfortable.

When he looked at Usagi he saw the same sign on her that he normally had when he was going to burn something...orange irises. Realizing there was no metal in the barn he rushed out desperately looking for one. In less than a second later, he was back with a small piece of metal. Then he pinned it up somewhere that it wouldn't catch fire.

"Clark..." Usagi began.

"Just look at the piece of metal." He said.

She did, and was amazed to see the metal turn orange, yellow then eventually white. Finally the burning behind her eyes subsided. Jumping up and down she yelled, "This is so cool!"

Clark laughed. "Let's go outside and practice with the scarecrow." He said. "The bus doesn't come for another half an hour."

Before they knew it, time had flown, Usagi had learned how to use heat vision and they were on the bus with Chloe.

"Something you want to tell us, Chloe?" Clark joked.

"What do you mean, Clark?" she responded.

"Well you've been eyeing Usagi for the past two minutes."

"There's the fact that she's starting to share your fashion sense." Chloe said.

"My fashion sense?" Clark asked, confused.

"Yeah. Flannel and plaid." Chloe joked.

"Hey! I happen to like this jacket!" Usagi exclaimed. Then she looked down again, examining her outfit. She was wearing her black school shoes, along with a black skirt and sleeveless, covered by a thin, plaid, red and black flannel jacket. She had even made the point of putting red barrettes in her hair.

"Well I think she looks cute!" Pete piped in.

"She has a boyfriend, Pete, but nice try." Chloe said mockingly.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Pete said, shrugging.

Then the bus stopped, signifying arrival at school. Everyone stood up and left, single file, immediately going to their lockers to prepare themselves for the first class.

It was difficult that day to concentrate on school. All Clark could think about was how to stop that entity. Usagi was distracted too. Math class rolled around and both were staring dimly at the wall, which became increasingly interesting with each passing minute. But this class promised to be different. Out of nowhere, a figure appeared in mid-air above the class. She floated down to where the teacher was. Clark and Usagi immediately went into offensive mode.

Chloe cried out in surprise, along with many other students. About half filed out of class before the teacher could say, "Settle down."

"It's the entity! I never noticed before but she's almost half youma..." Usagi began.

"...half meteor freak." Clark finished.

The figure had a crackling laugh that had he not been, well, super, would've definitely burst his eardrums, maybe even his head. When he glanced at Usagi he noticed that everyone in the room appeared to be frozen by fear.

"Run!" he yelled.

This broke the trance that many of them were in and they piled through the small doorframe as fast as they could. However, the math teacher stood her ground.

"Who are you, miss?" she asked.

"You have spunk, I'll give you that." The figure said to the teacher. "I suggest you run before you get hurt. I'm here to get Chloe and I'm pretty sure I'll be faced with some resistance."

"You got that right." Usagi said. Not caring that the teacher would know about her, she closed her eyes and pictured her wand and crystal. With a sparkle, it appeared in her hand, along with the moon insignia on her forehead. "Don't come any closer." She stated to the youma/meteor freak as she held her wand out threateningly.

"Or you'll what?"

"Don't tempt me." Usagi threatened.

"Ooh. I'm scared." The girl mocked.

Before everyone knew it, the crystal began to sparkle and glisten rapidly. Usagi then held the wand at arm's length, straight out, concentrating. It shot a ball of transparent pinkish white light that blinked and then engulfed the room. When everyone could successfully see again, they noticed that the girl was still standing.

"How...?" Usagi mouthed. She knew that was one of her strongest attacks. "I'm going to have to call in reinforcements." She said to Clark.

"Let me try something." Clark said, and began to use his heat vision on the entity. However, she dodged, and Clark was then running around putting out the fire on the walls.

Chloe wondered whether there was anything she could do as a result of her past life. Looking at Usagi, she was met with a slight nod, as if Usagi knew exactly what she was thinking.

The girl then launched an attack at Usagi, who successfully dodged it, due to her training with Clark. Then she formed a blue-green henshin wand with the symbol of a heart and a cross and slid it across the floor toward Chloe. "You can't power up here," she said, "but that will awaken your power."

Chloe picked it up and it disappeared in her hands. "What do I do now?" she yelled.

Before Usagi could answer her, the girl threw an attack Chloe's way. She tried to dodge but was too slow. However, just as she thought she was going to be killed, Clark pulled her out of harm's way. She snuggled into him, scared, when he set her down. Pete, who had been silently watching everything, and learning a hell of a lot of new things, now ran up to Chloe and told her they should get out and leave this to Usagi and Clark. Chloe nodded. Perhaps that was a good idea. First though, she ran over to get the teacher, but the teacher was frozen with fear.

Behind her, Clark, using the muscles in his legs and his speed, jumped to the height of the entity and into her, knocking her to the ground. Clark then quickly zipped around the room, looking around for a piece of something bendable to tie the girl up.

Usagi went to call everyone on her wristwatch, but she realized that it didn't work in this universe. "Crap." She said.

Out of luck though, Rei and Ami came running into the class. "Need any help?" Rei asked.

"Oh thank god." Usagi breathed, for once aware of exactly how useful Rei's telepathy was.

Rei and Ami noticed the girl on the floor, apparently knocked out. "She's waiting for you to come over there so she can spring a trap." Rei whispered to Usagi.

"I know, but what can I do?" Usagi asked.

"You could've asked me for help." said a voice from outside the door. Then Keiko walked in.

Usagi's mouth opened in surprise. The entity then sprang up quickly and uppercut Clark, who fell unconscious almost immediately. Usagi looked back at Clark and realized that the entity had green kryptonite in her hand.

Ami shot a stream of fog from her hands to slow the entity down. It didn't. She could see completely through the fog and lashed out at Ami. She was hit in the arm and fell over, noticing the huge gash she had. She then felt another one on her legs. Rei ran over to her. "Ami are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I..." Ami gasped before fainting.

Rei then noticed the puddle of blood on the floor and the huge gashes on Ami through the fog. "Usagi! Ami's losing blood fast! I have to get her to the hospital!" Rei yelled.

But the entity was advancing on Usagi and she began to feel weaker and weaker than before. "Oh god..." she gasped stumbling backwards.

Then Keiko stepped in front of Usagi with her arms held out. "Don't take another step!" she yelled.

"And you're going to stop me?" the girl cackled.

"You're damn right I am!" Keiko yelled.

Then she held up the bracelets she was wearing and shot two yellow discs of light at the entity, knocking her off her feet instantly. Keiko held up the sapphire crystal that she wore around her neck. It began to glow, and glow, until it became extremely bright. When the light subsided, the entity was encased in a long crystal. Keiko waved her away and the entity disappeared.

"Where did you send her to?" asked Usagi. "You can't just send her away like that! She'll come back!"

"Oh be quiet. I saved you didn't I?" Keiko answered. "Besides, that wouldn't have completely stopped her anyway. It just bought us some time."

Across the room, Ami was drifting in and out of unconsciousness. Usagi ran over and placed the crystal over Ami. It gave off an essence, a warmth, which healed her. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly. "For awhile, I thought..." Ami began.

"I know." Usagi said. Her eyes turned second to Clark, who had been knocked out. He was slowly returning to consciousness. Suddenly, he sat up and walked over to where Usagi had been. "That was some hit." He said. "Ow."

Chloe and Pete came out of hiding, along with the teacher, who looked very unhappy. But Usagi had a burning question that had to be asked now. "Why did you help us?" she asked Keiko.

"I told you not to think that my intentions were the same. I was born again in this universe, without being bonded to that evil being, but I could later sense it somewhere. Finally I pinpointed its location – Smallville. I couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was in Smallville, though. I came here to stop it. That's my 'business' here. If you weren't so stubborn and hadn't assumed..."

"Me, stubborn? Now just wait a minute..." Usagi said. "I have a right to assume when you killed my friends..."

Keiko sighed. "Can we just forget about that? Please?"

Clark walked up to her. "Well, the entity is in the caves."

"Is it really? Well that makes my job so much easier. Thanks, uh, Clark, is it?"

"Yeah, it's Clark."

With that, she gave him a huge hug. Clark blushed, embarrassed.

Suddenly there was an "Ahem" coming from the teacher, who stood there, tapping her foot. Keiko put her finger to the teacher's forehead, and then removed it leaving a glowing galaxy symbol, causing the teacher to remain in a trance like state. Then dust formed in Keiko's hand and she blew it into the teacher's face.

"Forget." Keiko whispered.

The teacher then got this incredibly dumb look on her face like she had no clue what was going on. An announcement came from the PA system.

"Due to the extensive damage caused by the unusual battle today, school will be cancelled for the rest of the day. You may leave as soon as you are dismissed."

Clark looked at the teacher. "Can we go?" he asked.

"S-sure." She replied.

As they walked out, Clark looked at Keiko admiringly. "Now that's something I'd like to be able to do!" he exclaimed.

She laughed.

Upon reaching the parking lot, Usagi had many questions for Keiko, and she wasn't shy about holding back.

"How come you're on our side? How can you do anything? You're not even a real senshi! And are you saying that the entity is Chaos?"

"I was born a new senshi – Sailor Galaxia. But my title has new meaning now. In order for me to stay a senshi I must help to defeat Chaos."

"By whose command must you help to defeat Chaos or be stripped of your title?" Usagi demanded.

"Neo Queen Serenity's." Keiko responded.

"Y-you're from the future?" Rei blurted.

"No, I am not. It's a long story." Keiko sighed.

"We have all day." Usagi said.

Not surprisingly, they all went to Clark's house to discuss the events of the day, since Lex's house wasn't the best place to discuss anything. Keiko had a lot of explaining to do. Clark was having a problem following the discussion, but luckily for him, Mamoru had brought Chloe up to date yesterday, and she was now explaining things to Clark. They had also explained to Pete what they knew and he was listening intently.

"I was just a normal person before," Keiko explained, "But Chaos appeared and offered me power beyond my wildest dreams. Foolishly I accepted and began the Sailor Wars, thinking that I was the legendary senshi. I was later destroyed by Usagi, in her ultimate sacrifice. When I was reborn, it was safe to say that I was surprised to end up in this universe, and even more surprised to find out that apparently I had a Sailor Crystal. I was also reborn the same age I had died. Seeing this as a chance to start anew I decided to begin a life for myself. I made a name for myself with a chain of businesses I started and met many other colleagues, such as Lex Luthor. One day, I met the famed Sailor Pluto. She told me that I was an anomaly and wasn't supposed to have a Sailor Crystal at all. And what was more, she told me that I had to give it up and face the court for the crimes I had committed. Well, I have a rather quick temper and fought and wounded her, to which she brought me to the future of Usagi's universe and threw me before Neo Queen Serenity. However, I was lucky, and the Queen didn't punish me. Rather, she told me that I must defeat or help to defeat Chaos. She said that only then would my crimes be forgiven and my Sailor Crystal preserved. When I returned, everything was the same, except that I could sense Chaos. I began to train, and search for it. Finally, I located Chaos in Smallville. Lex allowed me to stay with him, and the rest is history."

Everyone sat in silence. Finally Rei spoke up. "You still have those bracelets."

"A 'gift' from the Queen, to make sure I do my duty. Like handcuffs." Keiko answered meekly. "If I do, she will remove them and I can live peacefully here or in your universe."

"So this entity is Chaos?" Rei asked.

"Definitely. I could sense it a mile away." Keiko told everyone. "But that wasn't its pure form. It must have combined with someone or something."

"I'm afraid that's my fault." Chloe chimed in, and began to tell her story.

When all was said and done, everyone sat in silence, wondering what their next move would be. Suddenly, the entity appeared out of nowhere.

"That casing couldn't hold me forever!" she exclaimed, "And now I'm pissed!"

She disappeared and reappeared next to Usagi, pulling her into a headlock. Clark started to run over to save her when the entity looked directed at him.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen if you interfered?" She asked.

"I don't care!" Clark yelled. He was knocked back with a punch.

"Carmen, stop it please!" Chloe yelled.

Carmen dropped Usagi. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

"You told me, remember? You told me a long time ago."

Carmen contorted her face in disgust. "That was a long time ago, Chloe. You stole my life, and for that I can't forgive you."

Clark stood up to try again. Immediately Carmen grabbed Usagi by the neck and held out a red piece of something. Clark cried out in surprise and pulled back.

"Oh, man, this is bad!" Pete exclaimed.

Rei, Ami and Keiko were on the offensive but neither could try and hit Carmen with anything because Usagi was a hostage. Usagi's eyes then lit up with a red tint and she slung Carmen over her shoulder. Carmen grabbed Usagi's foot and teleported them both out of the loft, leaving everyone who was left to deal with the aftermath.

**AN:** Sorry so short. I tried to upload earlier but it wouldn't work. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	8. It starts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or Sailormoon, nor am I affiliated with it.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews and input are greatly appreciated.**

**To Shadowcub:** I don't know if Smallville follows the whole 'magic hurts Supes' idea, but to honestly say, I didn't know about it. I'm just going to leave kryptonite as his weakness for now. Thanks for the bit of info though. I am glad you pointed it out, because I may use it in my other stories.

**Chapter 8**

Everyone was standing in shock of what had just happened, but no one besides Clark and Pete realized the true seriousness of the situation. They had seen the red kryptonite.

With Usagi gone, Keiko took charge. "Rei-san, Ami-san, go round up the rest of the senshi quickly. Inform Chiba-san of Usagi's disappearance. Don't make any rash moves, and get to the caves quickly." She instructed.

"Hai!" Rei answered, as she and Ami ran out of the barn.

"Clark, Chloe, and Pete, we're going to the caves." Keiko stated.

"But Pete doesn't have any sort of...power." Chloe stated.

Keiko nodded in agreement, and instructed that Pete stay back in case Usagi returned.

The three of them ran out of the loft and to Clark's truck, but Clark, being the loner, threw the keys to Chloe and sped off. Chloe sighed, and got into Clark's truck, along with Keiko. With a sharp turn of the key and a rev of the engine, they were off.

Every moment seemed like an eternity, every minute forever. Each was a minute that the princess could be dead, and they couldn't have that.

Chloe mulled over the way she was thinking. She could never have imagined what could be stored in the databanks of her memory. Keiko's voice snapped her out of her thoughts though, and she pressed harder on the gas pedal.

"Do you have the henshin stick Usagi gave to you?" Keiko asked.

"No, it disappeared when I touched it." Chloe admitted.

"Well that means that the power is inside you then."

Chloe looked confused.

"Your power is of energy. You need a 'charge' to jump start your power in this universe." Keiko explained. With that, she took out her locket, which was encased in solid gold and used it to transfer some energy into her hand. She let it drift and told Chloe to breathe it in, which she did.

Almost immediately, she felt a surge of power go through her. It was enough to divert her concentration from the road, which was a mistake altogether. Clark's truck went flying over a huge lump, landing on its side with a crunch and rolling five times. A bruised and shaken Chloe and Keiko emerged from the badly damaged vehicle.

"I guess I shouldn't have done that while you were driving." Keiko said sheepishly.

"Clark's going to be pissed." Chloe said, glancing at the damaged vehicle. Although she was hurt, she was more worried about the truck. Not that Clark would ever get pissed, of course, but he definitely wasn't going to be happy. She couldn't count the number of times that the Kent's had to buy Clark a new truck, or rather a used one.

Luckily the caves were just across the field from them. They started running as fast as they could. Just as they neared, a small explosion erupted, throwing them backward. Chloe quickly pulled herself to her feet, while Keiko continued to cough from the dust. Her eyes widened, as she took in the sight, not believing her eyes. Clark was laying with his face in the dirt, beat to a pulp, and Mamoru was laying about two meters away from him, obviously thrown farther and injured more. She didn't know who to run to first.

Clark managed to pull himself up to lean on one arm, and reached out the other. The look in his eyes told her that he needed help badly, but his logic betrayed him when he whispered, "Chloe, don't come any nearer."

Mamoru was out like a light, and Chloe saw the laceration on his head. Keiko stood behind Chloe now, and the both of them ran toward the cave opening, only to be met with another blast, stronger than the last one. Chloe flew back, and landed on her leg, feeling a small crack. Clark screamed as he went flying another ten meters.

"Who is this powerful?" Chloe asked, clutching her leg. She knew that she had successfully fractured it.

"Only one person I know of." Keiko answered. "Sailor Cosmos. Usagi."

A sharp laughter came from the caves and a figure emerged. The blonde hair buns identified the person as Usagi, but her eyes were cold, and...red? She prepared to shoot another blast, as Chloe hobbled over to Clark. She picked him up a little, and half dragged him through the grass, while at the same time struggling to stay off her leg.

"Keiko, get Mamoru!" Chloe yelled.

Keiko nodded and ran over to him. As she knelt down, all she saw was a rather large ball of pink energy coming her way.

"Mamo-chan is mine!" Usagi yelled, as she continued to shoot more energy from her hands.

Keiko curled up to brace herself for the blast and waited.

"Silence Wall!" yelled Hotaru, putting a barrier between the energy and them. "Keiko, run!" she yelled.

Keiko ran back from the barrier, and held up her index finger, as she did so long ago. This released many little discs of yellow light, which flew toward Usagi rapidly. Only this time they weren't for taking star seeds, though she would if she had to.

One sliced Usagi's neck, but it closed up almost as soon as it hit. Hotaru was having a bit of a time trying to keep up the barrier. She was weak and couldn't take much more.

"How long have you been here?" Keiko yelled over the noise.

"We just came here. The inner senshi are inside." offered Michiru. "Rei's telepathy reached us as we were coming back from our trip in Metropolis."

Meanwhile, Clark was now recovering rapidly and was the one holding Chloe up.

"I'll be okay." He said, as the welt on his lip closed up. "You need to stay over here."

Chloe tried to protest but it was no use. She couldn't walk so she would only be baggage.

A piercing cry came from the caves and a shimmer of blue light was seen. This distracted Usagi for a second. Then Ami flew out of the caves, and landed next to Chloe. Every exposed part of skin had a gash or cut, and Ami was covered in bruises. Though, weak as she was, she stood up to make her way back to the caves. That's when Chloe realized that they would die to save the princess, even if the princess was now evil.

However, the distraction cost Usagi. She gasped as two planets of energy flew at her, one green and one yellow. She couldn't avoid it and landed on the ground, unconscious, although everything began to heal at once.

"Clark! Restrain her!" Haruka yelled at a now healed Clark.

"I...I can't!" Clark said.

Haruka became angry. "She's going to die unless we do something, and I'll be damned if the princess is going to die on my watch."

"You don't understand." Clark stated.

Haruka snorted and ran over, picking up Usagi. She brought her over to where Michiru was, so they could tie her up until they figured out what was wrong with her.

Hotaru and Keiko took the opportunity to head inside the caves, where the slaughter was supposedly occurring. Clark followed. Surprisingly, Ami had made it back inside. The sight inside sickened their stomachs. Three of the inner senshi lay battered and bruised, barely standing. Rei constantly wiped blood from a welt on her mouth. Her hands were stained with blood. Mako was constantly trying to punch, kick and scratch Carmen whenever she appeared in a new place. Minako was lying in her own blood on the floor, obviously unconscious, and suffering from blood loss. Ami was trying to muster up the strength to use some sort of attack, but she was so weak that she just fell over.

"Pathetic!" yelled Carmen. "If you want to beat me you'll have to do better than that!"

She was met with a glaive to her face.

"Do not mock my friends." Hotaru said.

"And who might you be, little girl?" Carmen asked.

"I am the senshi of destruction and silence and I would not advise that you taunt me, for I am all too ready to sacrifice myself to defeat you."

Carmen's eyes turned black. "I remember you. I killed you once, and I'll kill you again. And you!" she said, pointed to Keiko. "I gave you power, and you failed to kill the legendary senshi, Sailor Moon! You will be punished!"

Keiko put her hand out in front, meaning to shoot yellow energy at Carmen, who was now overtaken by Chaos, but she was stopped as Carmen grabbed her hand. She threw Keiko against the wall and as if on cue, handcuffs appeared, chaining her to the wall.

Clark checked Carmen with his x-ray vision, to see if she had any weak points. He couldn't see any. Ami, who was barely holding on to her consciousness whispered to him. "Use the computer." She mouthed. Then she slid her mini computer to him with her last ounce of energy before she died.

Clark picked it up and opened it, to which it automatically began analyzing Carmen. "This is going to take forever," thought Clark. He laid the computer down in a carefully concealed place and took his place among the others. In super speed he began throwing punches and using his heat vision, as Rei shot flame arrows, Mako continued to punch and use lightning attacks, and Hotaru used her glaive to create energy blasts. This tired out Carmen, and she disappeared inside the wall. It wasn't over though. White light sprang from the cave walls and hit everyone repeatedly. Rei went down and so did everyone else beside Saturn, who had been so weak that the only silence wall she could muster was protecting herself. Keiko hung limply from the wall. The light that went through Clark made him feel as though a bundle of pins and needles pierced through his spine. He screamed in agony.

**_Ten minutes before, outside_**

Chloe was chewing her nails down to the quick, something she had never done in her life. She, as well as Mamoru and Usagi were currently casualties in this fight. It irked her that she could do nothing to help.

Unexpectedly to Michiru and Haruka, Usagi awoke while they were tying her bonds. Her eyes flashed red again and she smirked.

"Oh, Odango, you're awake?" Haruka asked.

Usagi quickly turned around, breaking her bonds. She faced the two outer senshi and a light shot from her crescent moon, engulfing them before they could move away.

Michiru looked up. "Usagi, why?"

Usagi picked Michiru up by her hair. "You want to know why, Michiru-san? I'm sick of being the princess. I'm sick of being fussed over by everyone. I'm sick of following my destiny and not being normal. I'm sick of your bullshit, and on top of that, I'm sick of having to save everyone's ass!" Then she threw Michiru on top of Mamoru, who was beginning to come around. He coughed up blood, and lay still again.

"Michiru!" Haruka whispered, with great emotion.

"Time to take out the trash!" Usagi laughed, as she began to pick up Haruka. But Haruka fought back and the two tried to force the other off their feet.

A piercing scream came from the caves. Chloe recognized it as Clark's.

"Clark!" she yelled, overwhelmed with emotion.

Haruka turned her head to notice a glowing green heart with a cross on Chloe's forehead.

Chloe stood on her bad leg, immediately falling from the pain. The shock was over, and now it hurt. She became incredibly frustrated and began to crawl over the grass, determined to get to Clark. Again she tried to stand. This time, she was surprised at what happened. Green energy circled her, all the way up her body, healing the scrapes, cuts, bruises and most importantly the fractured bone in her leg. New strength filled her and new confidence. She understood now what power she held.

"Sailor Earth, with mother nature's healing power." Haruka mouthed in awe. Usagi shoved her off her feet, and Haruka pulled Usagi down to the ground.

Chloe ran over to Michiru and Mamoru and pulled Michiru off of him. She put her hands on both, emitting a green radiance. The more waves that covered Michiru and Mamoru, the more they both healed. Soon they were conscious again.

Usagi looked gravely at Chloe. "Do you realize what you just did?" she asked. "You just brought them back from the dead."

Chloe nodded, although she was still shocked.

"No one should rival me in that regard. You're going to die! I am the most powerful senshi!" Usagi yelled.

Chloe quickly ducked the attacks and ran into the caves, just in time to see Hotaru raise her glaive and whisper, "Death Reborn..."

AN: Ooh, ooh, cliffie!!! LoL I'm evil. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm currently working on the next one, and it'll be up soon, since college registrations are over and I have lots of time.


	9. The Apocalypse, Or is it?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smallville or Sailormoon and I'm not affiliated with either.

**To everyone to reviewed: thanks! Glad to know that you like the story.**

**Chapter 9**

Before Saturn could whisper the dreaded word and drop the glaive a portal opened, and Chloe could swear that everything froze. She ran to Clark, who was sprawled on the floor, his eyes open, face frozen in fear, in pain. She couldn't look at him anymore and glanced up, noticing that all of the beams of light had frozen. She walked in between them to look at Hotaru. She was concentrating deeply, in the midst of dropping her glaive and whispering words that Chloe knew would destroy the world.

"Aurora," a voice said softly.

Chloe spun around to face a young woman whose face carried much wisdom. She stepped out of the portal, holding her staff high with both hands, and her uniform faded back to normal clothes.

"You must be the famed Sailor Pluto." Chloe said. "Why have you come now?"

"Hotaru is about to make a big mistake." Pluto advised, still holding her staff up and grasping it tightly. "If this universe is destroyed, it cannot be reborn. Usagi can heal, but not create here. I'm sure you've already figured out that you can heal others and bring them to life. Hotaru can do that to an extent, but that is your true power. I cannot tell you the full story now. There is not enough time. But if we survive this I will. I have stopped time to set things right."

"But that's..." Chloe murmured.

"Taboo. I know. I can't explain it now. You need to put your power together with mine so we can counteract Saturn's destruction of the planet."

Chloe gazed at Pluto's face. It was full of strain. This was killing her. She walked over and put her hands on the staff and a magenta and green light hailed from it. Everything began to go in slow motion and she watched as Hotaru mouthed, "Revolution." The glaive began to drop and the infamous ribbons began to destroy the cave.

"Concentrate...now!" yelled Pluto, and Chloe used her new power to the best extent she knew how.

Red ribbons continued to destroy, as an empty purple void began to cover everything around it. Chloe saw Hotaru brace herself for death slowly.

With a careful maneuver, Chloe and Pluto aimed the magenta-green energy at the void, and it began to disintegrate. Time popped back into place, and the void still receded slowly.

"We need more power!" Pluto yelled.

"Setsuna-mama? Chloe?" Hotaru mouthed. Then she realized what was happening.

"Silence Wall!" she yelled, and it held back the void a little. More and more it began to disintegrate, although the ribbons continued on their way.

Chloe let go of the staff, much to Pluto's chagrin and ran over to heal Rei. Within seconds, Rei coughed up the blood in her system and began to stand. The void began to push back Pluto's energy.

"Destroy the ribbons." Chloe mouthed, and quickly ran over to Pluto, again grabbing the staff.

Again the void began to disintegrate, and Chloe and Pluto struggled.

In the background Chloe could hear Rei yelling out "Mars Flame Sniper!" and "Fire Soul Bird!" to attempt to stop the ribbons.

Usagi then ran in with Haruka not far behind, and despite Usagi's odd behavior earlier, she recognized that this was the end of the world. They were on the opposite site of the void, so they could do nothing to help Chloe and Pluto. Haruka tried using her attack with the space sword, and while it had some effect, the void mainly absorbed it. Usagi took out the Eternal Moon Tier, and it extended to a staff. The staff then sparkled and it became the Cosmos Staff. Using it, Usagi shot a beam of pure white light into the void. Another explosion occurred and Chloe and Pluto were reassured when the last of the void disintegrated. Chloe fell to her knees, and Pluto followed suit. Since the void was gone, the ribbons disappeared. Haruka's attention automatically turned to Usagi, who was still evil. Again, the cave began its tirade of shooting beams and lasers, most of which couldn't be avoided, and Usagi walked directly up to the wall, disappearing inside it.

"We will meet again." She threatened. "That I promise."

Then the bolts ceased and the caves were calm – for now. The first objective was to get everyone outside the caves. That was easier said than done. Chloe was too afraid to heal them inside. Hotaru was still puzzled as to why the world hadn't been destroyed, and Haruka was amazed that Pluto had shown up. Once everyone was outside though, Chloe began healing all of them. The last person she came to was Clark. She pulled a curl back from his face. Looking at him, she couldn't believe that he was dead. His skin wasn't even pale. It was as full of color as the first day she met him. She wondered if he wanted to come back, and if he was in heaven, should she have the choice to bring him back.

Ami ran over, still a bit weak. "Chloe, are you okay with this?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. Clark's dead, Ami. Do I have the right to bring him back from whatever paradise he's in?" Chloe said.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Ami said. "You are his paradise."

Chloe managed a smile between the tears. "Thanks Ami." She said. Then she took Clark's hand and quickly began to heal him. It took a slight bit longer but after a few minutes, he woke up.

"Chloe? Where am I" Clark asked as he looked into her eyes.

"It's alright Clark, I'm here now." She told him.

"Chloe, I was...did you just...don't tell me that you..." Clark stuttered.

"Yes, Clark, I can heal people. I just brought you back – from wherever you were. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for bringing you back from whatever paradise you were in."

"What paradise? Chloe, you are my world. Without you, I couldn't possibly be in paradise."

With that, Chloe hugged him as tears spread down her face. Ami, who was watching the whole scene unfold, smiled.

There was only one thing that Chloe's power couldn't do for others, and that was give them full strength. They still needed to rest, and Clark had taken a rather large pummeling. She helped him up and they walked over to where the rest of the senshi had gathered. Standing around Sailor Pluto, everyone stared in awe. No one could believe the events that had occurred. Everyone stood silently, waiting for an explanation. Pluto cleared her throat.

"I will explain as best I can the events which happened here." She began. "When I realized that Hotaru was about to destroy the world I came here to stop her. This was not because I thought Hotaru to be devoid of judgment, but she was ill-informed of something she could not know. Normally, the death of the world would be a wise move in our universe, but not so here. Once this world is destroyed, it is gone forever. Nothing, not even Sailor Cosmos' power, could return it to normal. I had to come to stop it. With Sailor Earth's help, we managed to hold the void back and Rei, once revived, helped to destroy the ribbons. Usagi helped us as well, although she is still evil, and later disappeared into the cave wall."

"How did you stop it?" A shaken Hotaru asked. "The void I mean. T-That's never happened before."

"I stopped time, to allow us a chance to gather our power and use it."

"But that's taboo!" Michiru gasped. "How are you still here?"

"I am Sailor Pluto from the future. Neo-Queen Serenity knew that if you were all to be destroyed here, you would not be able to be reborn, especially if Aurora were to die. Therefore she sent me back to stop this. The queen removed the taboo for one time by lending me some of her power. That way, I would not have to use my own to stop time. Keiko, the queen sends you her regards. I will inform her that you are attempting to do your job."

Keiko sighed and nodded, looking at her bracelets forlornly.

"The Sailor Pluto of your time is still struggling with opening the portal to Tokyo again. Once you destroy Chaos and restore Usagi she should have no trouble. I am confident that you can. I must return now, or the future will be upset. Good luck and goodbye." Setsuna said, before disappearing into a portal.

"What do we do now?" Minako asked.

"We rest up, and come back again when we're ready for this." Hotaru said.

"Wise words, little firefly." Haruka said. "Let's. It'll restore our strength for the battle ahead."

Mamoru looked a little sad. "Usako." He whispered.

Clark walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll save her, Mamoru. Don't worry. I know what's wrong with her, and we can save her."

Mamoru glanced up at this revelation, as did everyone else.

"Remember when I told her to watch out for the red type of meteor rock? Well, just before she disappeared from the loft with Carmen, Carmen was holding a piece. I don't know where it is, but if we can get close to her, we can find it. It's probably in a pocket or something." Clark explained.

"It's as simple as that?" Ami asked.

Clark nodded. "But we have to get to her first."

"How come you didn't tell us before?" Mako asked.

"I was a little busy being thrown by explosions." Clark said, irritated.

"Don't get saucy with us, little man. It's our duty to protect the princess, and even one piece of information like that could have helped." Haruka scolded.

"You know, I've been thinking." Clark mused. "And I realized something."

Chloe looked at Clark, wondering what he was going to say.

"Technically, since my mom and dad are one and the same as Usagi's, I must be half lunarian." Clark began.

Chloe realized where he was going with this.

"That means that technically, since I am Usagi's brother, and she is a _princess_, then I must be a prince. Correct?"

Haruka's face turned white at this. "Urk..."she managed to say.

Even Mamoru smirked at that.

"Therefore, if I lived in your universe, I would also be heir to the throne, and technically, you would have to treat me with as much respect as Usagi, which you haven't been." Clark said, enjoying the fact that he was completely shutting up Haruka.

"And technically, I have the right to be very pissed off and possibly relieve you of your duties."

Haruka just looked at him with fear. "You wouldn't." she said.

"I would. Unless..."

She looked up.

"Unless you actually treat me like person for a change and not blame me for everything that goes wrong." Clark finished.

Haruka sighed. She lost this little battle. "Sure," she said, defeated. "Fine, whatever."

Clark smirked. Once again his wits had helped him. Chloe was already dying with laughter, as well as all the senshi but Haruka.

"Nice job." Mamoru said, laughing.

"Bah, I'm heading back." Haruka said, as she headed toward the sports car that Lex had let her use.

"Yeah, we should all rest up and meet again tomorrow." Minako said.

Everyone agreed, and they headed to their respective 'homes', all except for Chloe who came to Clark's with him. They walked up into the loft, and saw Pete fidgeting continuously with a chain on his jeans.

"Chloe! Clark!" Pete exclaimed when he saw them. "You were gone for so long. I didn't know if anything happened! Usagi didn't come here."

"Usagi is still down in the caves, Pete. We escaped with our lives today." Chloe told him. She was too weak to fib. Reviving people had drained her.

"What do you mean?" Pete asked frantically.

Clark helped Chloe to sit down and then sat down.

"Pete, this was a lot worse than a meteor freak. It wasn't as simple as throw them and turn them into the authorities. Trust me. Usagi is still around the red-k and still not herself. The girl, Carmen, has definitely combined with the entity from Usagi's world called Chaos. It's a very powerful being. We were all terribly wounded, even me." Clark explained.

"So what are you trying to say?" Pete asked.

Chloe looked up. "What he's trying to tell you, Pete," Chloe said, "Is that we all died today, except for me and Hotaru."

Pete looked at them in surprise. "But that's impossible. Clark's right there."

"Well, that's the other part. I was someone called Sailor Earth. Don't laugh!" She said, looking at Pete. "I can heal people since I have the healing power of Mother Nature. I'm not sure if I can do other things, but I haven't really tried. I brought everyone back to life. That's why I'm so weak."

Pete was still trying to take in the fact that everyone had died and came back, when Chloe began to speak again.

"Hotaru has the power to destroy the world, but she must have Usagi so that she can restore and recreate life. That can't happen in our world. Things will die, but nothing can be rebuilt. Today, I helped a mysterious woman, Sailor Pluto, stop the destruction spiral that Hotaru started. We stopped the world from being destroyed, Pete." Chloe said, almost not believing it herself.

Clark put his arm around Chloe. "It's okay, Chloe. It's messed up, I know that. Just take your time and understand it."

Chloe nodded.

"Would you feel better if I had you stay the night and we talked about it?"

"Yes." Chloe said.

Clark looked at Chloe. "Do you want Pete to stay too?" he asked.

She nodded. Pete agreed that he would stay, and sat down next to his friend to try and comfort her.

"I need a coffee. Can we go to the Talon?" Chloe asked.

"Leave it to Chloe to want coffee after a battle like that." Clark joked.

Pete laughed, and Chloe let out a little smile. But coffee was what Chloe wanted, so they walked outside to drive there.

"Erm, Chloe...the truck?" Clark asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Chloe said rather absentmindedly. "See, that's a problem, cuz, well, erm..."

Clark looked at her.

"Well, you see I kind of flipped it..." She said.

Clark raised an eyebrow.

"...five times."

Clark just looked at her with shock. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"F-fine." She said. "Are you pissed?"

"No, why would I be? Chances are, dad's not going to be too happy though."

"We'll take my jeep." she said, and off they went.


	10. Allies and Enemies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or Sailor Moon, and I am not affiliated with either.

Thanks again to the reviewers! Glad you are all enjoying the story. I hope I have again met with your favor.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Lex walked into the caves, as he did often, to admire the intricate markings on the walls. They were fascinating to him, and the possibilities of their meaning amazed him to no end. He had yet to understand, though, why Clark was so involved with them. The girls that were staying at his mansion had visited the caves yesterday and come back looking incredibly frustrated, bruised, and most of all fatigued, and he wanted to know why. So here he was, standing around wondering what to look for. He was about to get his answer.

A red, a blue, and a yellow symbol began to glow on the cave wall and it began to spin in sections. Lex gazed at it, surprised. A section began to open and was bathed in yellow light. A shadowy figure stepped out and the light resided. The cave closed again.

She looked at him with glazed eyes. "Why are you here?"

"How did you do that? And why are you here?"

"Silence!" she commanded, and with a flick of her wrist she sent him flying into the wall. Carmen shot chains of energy which bonded to the wall, holding him in place.

"What the hell?" Lex groaned.

Carmen walked up to him and put her index finger under his chin, lifting it up.

"You will tell me why you are here. What do you hope to gain?"

"These caves are financed by me. I would think I have the right to come down here when I please."

"That's where you're wrong." Carmen said. "This cave belongs to someone much more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" Lex shot sarcastically.

"Well, actually that has something to do with your friend Clark. Try asking him." She said with a mischievous gleam to her eye. "I know you want power. You have that hungry gleam in your eyes. Help me and I'll make sure that the power falls into your hands."

"Where did you get that delirious notion?"

"Where indeed." She said and shot a violet light at his chest.

Lex's body shook with convulsions, and eventually stopped, leaving him alive but in much pain. Everything was black. In his mind thoughts raced and garbled. Once again he wasn't in control; he didn't have the upper hand. Just like his relationship with his father, who was always trying to control him; always criticizing. His father had never shown him any acceptance or love, not even as a child. No, his father didn't love him, had never loved him. The only person who did - his mother – was taken from him, leaving him with this harsh reality. For a moment he wished that his mother had bestowed upon him the kindness she bore upon Julian – death. And Clark – Clark didn't even trust him enough to tell him his secret. Helen – the only woman he ever really loved - betrayed him. He remembered his bout of rebellion when all he wanted was his father's acceptance. Everything he was, he realized, was a joke. It was all a front. The Lex Luthor? Ha! What a concept! If only everyone knew! The pain and misery were too much for even Lex to handle and he drifted into the deep darkness of his mind.

Carmen watched as Lex wrestled with his inner self, and gave a little smile. If he wouldn't help her willingly before, he would definitely help her after this.

When he finally looked up his eyes showed no warmth, no friendliness, no kindness, and no pity. He was the same as before, but now he had successfully nullified himself of all emotions. He was a void, a simple shell of his former self. No one would ever hurt him again. He was a wall. He was Lex Luthor.

"So, about that little bit of help I asked for?" Carmen said with a smile.

"What about it?" he replied.

She winked and smiled.

"I don't have time for this."

"I already told you it'd benefit you."

"Well, you have my attention."

"I'd tell you everything about these caves. I'd take you inside. And you could gain more power from it."

"That's a joke. I'm the most powerful person in Smallville as it is. I have the most pull. The only reason most of the people in this town have jobs is because of me."

"That's what you think. You lack so much knowledge. I know of someone whose power dwarfs your own, and they are closer to you than you think."

Lex became angry at this. "Even if I remotely believed what you said, why would I want to help a low life like you?"

"Because you want the same thing I do. You want revenge on those who did you wrong."

* * *

Later that evening, Chloe was jarred out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang. She was at the Torch, working on a front page.

"Hello?" Chloe answered.

"Chloe, it's Lex. I need your help, now."

"Lex, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, but it's not good. I'm at the caves. Get here as soon as you can."

"S-sure." She mumbled, as the dial tone cut in and she flipped her cell phone shut. She picked up her bags and ran to her jeep, quickly dialing Clark. Much to her chagrin, she got no answer and left a message for him - "Clark. It's Chloe. Meet me at the caves."

When she arrived there was no sign of Lex; none at all, in fact. She was beginning to get suspicious. An icy hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"L-Lex!" Chloe gasped. "Are you alright? You sounded frantic on the phone."

He didn't answer.

"What? What's wrong with you?" she said as she swatted away his arm.

Before she could move any more, Lex grabbed her and injected a sedating liquid into her neck.

"Clark!" she managed to get out before she fainted.

The cave opened and Lex dragged Chloe inside.

* * *

Clark's head shot up from his telescope. Had he just heard someone calling out to him?

"Nah, it couldn't have been." He thought. "My hearing's not that good. It must've been in my head."

After a minute, it continued to echo through his brain, eating away at him. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Call me crazy..." he thought, as he walked into the kitchen. Then he noticed the blinking light of the message machine. The message came on and Chloe's voice began to talk. Come to think of it, the voice he had heard earlier sounded like Chloe calling out to him.

"Oh god!" he thought. "Chloe's in trouble. I better get to her...fast."

With that, he zoomed off the property, leaving behind him a trail of dust.

* * *

"Something's wrong." Rei observed when the girls were watching television in the den.

"What is it Rei?" Ami asked.

"It's Chloe. She's hurt."

"How can you be sure?" asked Haruka.

"I can't, but I'm hardly ever wrong."

"Isn't Lex supposed to be back?" asked Keiko.

Rei nodded. "We should head back to the caves. I'm getting a really ominous feeling."

"There's no reason for us all to go." said Minako.

"Hell if there isn't! We almost died the first time. Let's not underestimate them again!" Haruka berated.

"But are we ready?" Hotaru questioned.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Mako chimed in. "Come on, let's go, and call Mamoru to tell him to meet us there."

* * *

Clark rushed into the caves, looking around quickly. Chloe was nowhere to be seen. He called out her name but the only answer he received was an echo. A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Lex?" he said.

"Clark." Lex stated.

"Have you seen Chloe?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Well? Where is she?"

Lex pointed to the cave wall.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?"

Clark then noticed the lead box in Lex's hands. His eyes went wide with fear. He looked at Lex's face to notice that this wasn't the same Lex he knew. He had the same air – the same coldness about him as Lionel, and that alone made Clark shiver.

Lex opened the box and Clark immediately dropped to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Aagh." He said.

Lex just smirked. "Got anything you want to share." he asked, "Kal-el?"

Clark swallowed. Lex just came closer and grabbed Clark's collar, dragging him toward the cave opening that began to slide open again.

Lex suddenly received a kick to the face and both the lead box and kryptonite went flying. Clark began to crawl away. When he looked up, Haruka had Lex's arms pinned behind him.

"Okay inners, you go inside the cave and look for Chloe! We'll stay outside and hold the fort down." Keiko said.

They nodded and headed inside.

Lex, being well trained with martial arts himself, managed to somehow break Haruka's grip and sling her into a wall. He ran for the kryptonite and was faced head on by Keiko, who stopped him for a brief millisecond before she too, was tossed aside. Michiru tended to Haruka, while Hotaru ran to the kryptonite. Lex headed for it too and immediately stopped when he realized he was about to be impaled on a glaive. He tried to move around it, but it moved with him. He became incredibly frustrated. Still holding the glaive, Hotaru picked up the crystalline rock and threw it to Michiru, who caught it and put in the lead box.

Somehow the cave seemed to come alive at that moment, and energy came at everyone with all its might. Usagi, obviously recovered from her last battle, walked out with her staff. A large light from her staff began to encircle the cave, while the senshi ran at her to try and find the red kryptonite that was infecting her. She quickly waved her hand at them and a wave of white light pushed them back.

Haruka shielded her face and managed to get to Usagi. "Odango, snap out of it!" she yelled. "We're your friends, and we care about you."

Michiru was shocked to see such an outburst from Haruka, who usually kept her emotions in check. Tears brimmed Hotaru's eyes, and she formed a barrier to hold off the wave of light.

Usagi touched Haruka and she turned to crystal. The walls of the cave also began to turn to crystal, touching anything in its path. Hotaru shrieked and tried to hold it off, to no avail. Michiru, became trapped in the corner and froze in a shocked position. Lex made an attempt to run outside, but was caught and crystallized. Only Clark and Keiko remained, and there seemed to be no way out. It was then Keiko realized what she would have to do. Using her bracelets, she shot out the discs of yellow light again. Usagi dodged them all but one, which went straight through her heart. The crystal wave stopped.

"What did you do?" Clark yelled.

"I-I had to do it. I took her star seed." Keiko stammered.

They watched as the small seed appeared. It glowed and immediately turned into the crystal. Holding out her hand, Keiko caused the crystal to fly to her as Clark watched with surprise. Usagi's locket opened, the star seed separated from the crystal, and the crystal went back inside the locket. Clark and Keiko were shocked at what they saw. Red veins climbed up into the crystal itself. Usagi was affected more than they thought. Keiko looked forlornly at the star seed in her hand. She didn't know what to do next. Of course, she didn't have to.

Usagi's body immediately floated outside and began to encase itself in crystal. A cold wind chilled Clark and Keiko as they ran outside over the once fatal crystalline floor. When the casing had finished, a tower stood about thirty stories high and Usagi couldn't be seen anymore. Red veins engulfed the tower and they began to slowly spread downward from the peak.

"We've got to go inside!" Clark exclaimed. "But how? I get near that stuff and I'm just as bad as her."

"We have to try." Keiko replied.

And so, they ran toward the tower and were sent flying backwards by an invisible force field. Both sat up with disgust at how difficult this was going to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, the inner senshi inside the caves had reached a dead end. The Kiwatche caves were full of many twists and turns and they figured that somehow they had made a wrong move along the way.

"Now what are we going to do?" Mina said.

"Blast a way through!" Mako suggested.

The three girls sighed. Rei hit the wall with frustration, and a tiny octagonal piece with strange writing popped out.

"Huh? What's this?" Rei asked as she picked it up.

"It looks like an activation key of some sort. These letters don't look like anything I've ever seen...on the planet Earth that is." Ami concluded.

"Do you mean that you've seen these characters...somewhere else?" Mina inquired.

"In my memories from the Silver Millennium, I saw writing like this in one of the rooms in the palace. It must've been the same room Chloe was telling us about. I used to know how to read it. I may still be able to." Ami admitted. "Perhaps it'll give us a clue."

"Wow, I didn't know that!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yes, well, interpretation and study of languages was something I enjoyed in my leisurely time then." Ami said. Then she gazed down at the piece of metal that Rei handed her. Her memory was still a bit rusty but she could translate enough to understand. "It has instructions. It says to find the resting place and everything will become clear. Only those chosen may enter."

"The resting place?" Rei inquired.

"Hey I found something!" Mako exclaimed as she dusted off a part of the wall to the side. "Here's an opening. It's in the exact shape of the key. Should we try it?"

Ami walked over and lay the key inside. Immediately the wall began to glow and many characters showed up in white, spinning in three layers. Ami looked back and forth confusedly.

"Destiny...key...life...chosen...crusade..." Ami read from different parts of the lettering. "It makes no sense! It's moving too fast!"

"Since this was essentially made to guide Clark, then maybe each symbol chosen should describe him." Rei suggested.

Ami looked down. She chose the symbol for survive, since that's exactly what Clark did when he came here. It glowed yellow. She then chose the symbol for guardian, since that's essentially what he meant to the town. It glowed red. Last she chose the symbol for family. It glowed blue and a great white light shot out of the wall, forcing them all backwards. The walls then slowly began to move apart, bit by bit, until a small single person pathway was visible.

"I guess that Rei's hunch was right." Mako observed.

They began to continue down the path when they heard a voice.

"Wait." They heard. "What you are about to face is treacherous, and will be almost unbearable."

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

"I am Jor-el, both Kal-el and Serenity's father. I reside in here. But now another inhabitant has taken over. She has kidnapped Chloe, whom I assume you are here to rescue. You may need my help."

He appeared next to the inner senshi. "You are very intelligent to have been able to open that lock. Take my power with you as aide. You will need it to battle the evil locked up in the core."

Each girl felt a charge of electricity run through them, and as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Then Jor-el's image disappeared, and they were left again to the cold, dark cave.

"If what he says is true, shouldn't we get the outers to help?" Mina asked.

"If what he says is true, we don't have time." Rei asked. "Let's go."

With that, each senshi ran along the tiny pathway, disappearing into the darkness.


	11. Labyrinth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Smallville and I am not affiliated with either.**

**Woot! Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**To mae-E: **Thanks for being a faithful reviewer! All your questions will soon be answered!  
**To Silver Moonlight-81:** Thanks for reviewing! You've been with me the entire way!  
**To Eo:** Thanks for your positive comments on my story!

Keep Reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Clark stood in determination looking at the giant crystal tower that he and Keiko had been so quickly shot back from earlier.

Keiko shook her head and sat down. After hours of trying to get past the force field, she looked defeated.

"There's no way..." she said, burying her head in her hands.

Clark looked down at her. "There has to be a way." He said.

She was still holding the quickly dulling star seed of Usagi. Keiko looked at it forlornly, cursing the existence of her bracelets, and questioning her purpose. Clark put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know, I don't know much about this, but I have a hunch that her star seed may help bypass the force field. After all, she can't reject her own star seed." He supposed.

Keiko looked at him. If Clark had known her from her battle during the Sailor Wars, he would've seen the hardness return to her eyes, from witnessing and causing more deaths than one should have. She shook her head, as if in doubt.

"She said that if her crystal goes, her star seed goes. They are connected. I don't think you can have one without the other." Clark continued.

"She's dying. Her soul is dying." Keiko murmured. "Yet she is still so powerful. I can't help but wonder if her star seed is somehow being replaced; if she is being rewritten. Once that happens..."

Clark grabbed the star seed out of Keiko's hands.

"You may want to sit and let everything end, but I'm not willing to lose the one and only sister I never knew I had." He said in frustration, and ran again toward the force field.

The force again surprised him, but it didn't hurt him. This time he was prepared for it and he stood pushing back against it. He didn't know if he'd make it through but he was damn well going to try.

Keiko was left looking on. There was nothing she could do. The first thing she thought of was "how." How could she have taken so many star seeds before yet still be traumatized by taking one that was absolutely necessary? She looked up at Clark. He was struggling.

"I have to help him." She thought, "no matter how little hope I have."

With that she raised her bracelets to shoot energy at the force field. It began to give way, and Clark's hand with the star seed began to go through. Little by little, he began to bypass the force field and enter its confines, until finally they both were standing on opposite sides to each other. He gave a little nod and headed toward to opening in the crystal tower. She saw a blur and then he was gone. She was all alone.

No, not alone. There were footsteps in the distance. They came closer, until Mamoru entered with haste, holding a black box. He looked at her, but her eyes said it all. He nodded as if to confirm her hidden statement. He asked about Clark, and Keiko told him that Clark was inside the tower, trying to save Usagi.

"I have to get inside." He said.

"How will you do that? I can't get inside. Clark only made it in because he has her star seed." Keiko inquired.

"I will. Usako is still in there somewhere and she will let me through."

"I have to do something! I can't get through, and everyone inside the caves is frozen."

"Chaos is inside those caves, Keiko. It's your duty to take care of it. Go and help the inner senshi. I know you can."

"The cave closed after they entered."

Mamoru's face turned to one of warmth and comfort.

"I have confidence that you can find a way to open it again. You are the strongest Sailor Senshi in the galaxy, ne?" He asked jokingly.

She smiled and turned away. "I learned the difference of that long ago. But thank you Mamoru-san, for believing in me."

He nodded. "I have to go now. Usagi's life may depend on it."

She nodded back and both headed in their respective directions.

* * *

Clark was running through corridors upon corridors of infinite hallways. It was a nasty maze, and every time he tried to use his x-ray vision to look through the walls and find a way, it made him even more disoriented. He knew Usagi was above him, but other than that, he hadn't the slightest clue of where to go.

Suddenly, a slight flash went through the entire hallway Clark was in, and he couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the force field. He hoped Keiko was alright out there.

He heard a soft noise and quickly turned around. He noted that the hallway he was in had changed behind him, as if the rooms and corridors were moving. In the back of his mind he could remember watching a movie about the fourth dimension with Chloe, called "The Cube." He wished he had paid more attention to it right about now. Then maybe he wouldn't be living it. Well, not for long anyway. Since both directions now led to new places, he picked the door behind him and walked through it.

Inside, the hallways finally came to an end, but he was in a garden, with waterfalls and springs and beautiful pale plants. He walked up to a rather large fountain and suddenly he was standing in the middle of a large body of water, stretching for miles. The garden had simply vanished. With a splash he fell into the water. He began to tread water and decided he would head North of where he was. After swimming for about a kilometer the sea, lake, whatever it was came to an abrupt end, to which he was faced with a sign.

"Mare Serenitatis." He read aloud. "Where have I heard that before?"

He dragged himself out of the water and looked around. He looked up. The sky....didn't exist. All that showed were a vast amount of stars and comets. In front of him a giant palace came into view. A gold crescent moon glittered at the top of its highest tower. Clark walked up the pathway to the doors. Faded images of people began to appear. He ignored them until one looking like a young version of Usagi appeared. She was giggling and laughing.

"Daddy's going on a trip tomorrow." She said to her friends.

She then became solid and looked curiously at him, reaching out to him. He reached out to grasp her hand and she faded into a wisp of white smoke, billowing over the heavens, her laughter echoing throughout the dead kingdom.

"What is this?" He thought.

The image faded away and the room came back into view. It was just a room, a white room, with one door, and that door was closing.

"Crap!" Clark exclaimed, and made a mad dash to the door, just getting there in time before it closed.

Now he was in a really weird space, with nothing but blackness around.

"Where the hell am I now?" he wondered.

He heard someone scream, "Seiya!" and turned to see who bore the foreign name. Three girls dressed in black leather stood – no – knelt together on the floor. They looked drained and weak. One of them was looking up.

A blast of light came right at him and hit him backwards. He recognized it. It was the same energy Keiko used to attack.

"Keiko?" he asked.

A figure in gold spoke.

"Who are you, and how do you know my true name? Speak now." The golden figure demanded.

Clark stood up and glared in shock at the golden ensemble on the woman. He looked around and several more darkened shadows came to life, four of which very closely resembled Rei, Ami, Mako, and Mina, and who were fighting – Usagi?

"Usagi?" he asked.

She looked at him confusedly.

"Have we met?" she asked lightly.

Out of nowhere, the whole scene fast forwarded and slowed. The golden woman now shot a light at Usagi, whom it hit and she fell.

"God, what is this?" He yelled, to no one in particular.

The figures suddenly drifted out of existence, and he was left in another white room, which had no closing doors at all. The background again faded to black and Clark looked up, only to see a girl holding a glaive whisper and drop it. The world began to spiral to death.

By now, Clark realized that this was all an illusion. He just had to find the door.

He walked up to the forlorn soldier. Without saying a word, she pointed up.

"Of course! It's in the ceiling!" Clark said, and when he turned to thank the girl she had disappeared.

A young girl was in her place. The small pink haired girl sat crying next to a man. He heard her mumble something unintelligible, and he supposed it was the man's name. A hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around. Four girls with strange hair done up in braids looked at him. They parted to let one woman come through: one woman who looked the same as Usagi.

"You're not supposed to be here." She said, and began to choke him.

Clark fought back, and again, all of the images around him disappeared. He was now in a normal room with crystal around, and using his x-ray vision again, he realized he was a level up from where he had been.

He finally released himself from the chokehold and noticed that it was in fact Usagi that had held him there. She began to run and before he could catch her she vanished.

"Damnit!" he yelled. "Every time I get close to helping her, she disappears."

* * *

Keiko walked through the maze of the caves. She figured Chaos must have been extremely overconfident or at least wanted revenge, because she hadn't needed to do anything for the cave to let her in. Of course, the inners were a lot farther ahead than she was, but she would just have to try and find them.

* * *

Carmen stood waiting for Ami, Rei, Mako and Mina to arrive. She knew that they were coming; she could feel their strength nearing. Chloe sat, unconscious in a corner, helpless as a newborn.

Suddenly voices broke the silence. She greeted them with a shot of pure energy, sending them flying backwards before they even made it into the area.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Rei yelled, pissed.

White energy began to grow around her and a gigantic fireball appeared in front of her, engulfing her in it. It took the shape of a phoenix around Rei, allowing her to fly, and Rei repeatedly shot balls upon balls of fire Carmen's way.

Carmen tried to counter but failed, and it knocked her back, demolishing the wall behind her.

When Rei landed, the phoenix disappeared.

"Wow, I guess Jor-el really did help us didn't he?" Rei beamed.

Mako took the opening. Since Carmen was down, they needed to hit her with everything they had.

White energy lined Mako and immediately a sand storm began, knocking Carmen around, while blinding her and scratching her.

Ami and Mina ran to Chloe, trying to shake her awake, but it was no use. Whatever Carmen had given her worked well.

The sandstorm was still blowing, but somehow Carmen regained her strength. She threw bands of purple energy at Mako and Rei, encasing them. The sand storm stopped. She then drew the bands back into her and shot Rei and Mako's weaker attacks back at them.

This time Ami stood up and due to Jor-el's energy she froze the entire area in ice, making sure to spare her friends, slowing down Carmen at least for a minute.

Chloe began to come to, and about the same time, Keiko arrived.

Carmen broke out of the ice shell and before she could do anything Mina caused a mini supernova to occur.

It slowed Carmen a lot.

"Even – huff – with – huff – Jor-el's power, you can't kill me. Don't you realize that?" Carmen breathed.

Suddenly she began to scream, clutching her chest.

"Please, don't kill me! Please don't kill me! We had a deal!" Carmen begged.

"You've served your use." A voice said.

A black energy separated from Carmen, causing her agony. She fell forward with a thump. The black energy dissipated, moving to another area of the caves.

Chloe ran over to Carmen.

"Don't...heal...me." Carmen said. "I don't deserve...to be...healed. I'm...a...failure."

Chloe ran her hand through Carmen's hair. "No you're not." She said. "You just need to realize that there are people who care about you. I never meant to take your place – never. I was...lonely too."

Carmen smiled for the first time since they had seen her. "You're kind Chloe. You shouldn't be. Not to someone like me."

"I'm not usually." Chloe said, her spunk kicking in. "But you can live and have another chance."

"No. I'm ...ready to die. I had a...chance...and I wasted it. Just...don't waste...your life...as I've wasted mine. And Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't bring me back."

Chloe looked conflicted for a minute. Carmen looked at her with hope.

"No. I promise."

Carmen smiled her last smile, and died in Chloe's arms.

**And it gets good! LoL. The grand fight continues next chapter!**


	12. To reach Usagi, two unlikely allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon/Smallville and I'm not affiliated with either.**

**Thanks again to the reviewers! Your comments are greatly appreciated!**

****

**Chapter 12**

Keiko, Chloe, and the inner senshi were standing around Carmen, who was now lying on the ground, deceased.

"She deserves a proper burial." said Chloe. "We should bring her out."

However, before anything could be done, Carmen began to fade out of existence until there was nothing left but a strand of her hair.

Chloe looked confused.

"It's normally what happens when a person's star seed is stolen. If they are destroyed as a phage and their star seed is not returned to them in its original state, they'll fade." Ami informed her.

"Oh." Chloe said sadly, looking down. "Well I guess we had better get out of here and see how everyone else is doing."

"Good idea." Keiko said.

"I feel as though the fight is not nearly over yet." Mako said. "It seemed too easy."

"You're right. There is still a negative feeling to this place. Let's go." Rei agreed.

* * *

"Usagi!" Clark cried out. "He had been trying to get her to answer with no luck. That and he couldn't find his way out of the dark room he was in. He had never seen a room so engulfed with darkness his whole life. But unexpectedly, Usagi showed up again.

"Usagi, you have to stop this!" he said.

"Oh, but I'm having a blast!" she retorted.

Clark focused his vision to check Usagi for any red kryptonite, but none showed. Somehow she was being affected by it, but didn't have it on her.

"Weird." He thought.

Out of nowhere he started to feel really strange. He looked at Usagi's eyes, which were blinking red, and he began to feel as though he was being ripped in two. A wave of pain went through his body, and he felt so weak that he dropped down on his knees, and completely fell over. The pain became increasingly intense until Clark began to black out. Out of nowhere, it stopped as soon as it started.

Clark looked around. His breathing was shallow and it was the only thing he could hear. Usagi was still looking at him, smiling – no – more like smirking.

"Smirking at what?" he wondered.

He slowly turned around and came face to face with his identical twin; only they weren't identical in mind. It was Kal-el.

"What?" he exclaimed, both surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Finally, I have a brother who'll help me." Usagi said. "I figured you were too much of a goody two shoes so I called on Kal-el."

"How the hell do you even know about him?" Clark asked.

"A little birdie told me." She said.

Kal-el grabbed Clark and they began to fight. For the most part they were evenly matched but Kal-el kept getting the upper hand, for a reason he seemed to think was that Clark was weak. This wasn't the case. Kal-el could fly, Clark couldn't, so Kal-el would randomly lift Clark up and throw him around, often letting him linger for a half second so Clark's fear of heights would unnerve him enough to make him weaker. Clark wasn't so sure he could take anymore.

A thudding pain shot through Clark just as he was getting up, knocking him down again. He recognized the feeling as that of Kryptonite. Looking up, he took notice of Kal-el's predicament too. Even Usagi was kneeling down and holding her stomach. A figure approached, who held a box. Clark knew what was in it.

"Who are you?" Clark asked, struggling to stand.

"Clark? It's Mamoru. I'm really sorry I had to do this to you but it's the only way to stop Usagi."

"... and my other half." Clark responded.

"Other half?" Mamoru asked, surprised.

"I don't talk about this often but I have an evil half who calls himself Kal-el. Usagi separated him from me." Clark said.

"You're the one who won't accept your destiny as a true Kryptonian." Kal-el said snidely. "I'm just as glad to be rid of you as you are of me, Kent."

Mamoru held out the Kryptonite closer to where Kal-el seemed to be standing. Kal-el winced even more in pain. Usagi began to stand, weak as she was, and she knocked the box shut. Immediately she felt stronger and picked Mamoru up. The box made a thudding noise and Clark ran to get it. However, the box opened and the kryptonite broke into a million shards, so Clark couldn't even get close.

"Usako." Mamoru said. "I know this is not you. I know it isn't, because you let me in here."

She pulled him closer and glared at him, making no motion to speak. Then, she disappeared with him.

"What! Damnit!" Clark yelled, as Usagi disappeared with Mamoru.

Thus, Clark and Kal-el were left in the room, feeling the pain from a hundred shards of kryptonite, immobile.

* * *

Chloe, Keiko and the sailor senshi stood in shock as they witnessed the disaster inside the caves. A crystal covering was everywhere and the outers as well as Lex stood as sculptures, expressions of pain and surprise on their faces. Even more so, Usagi was no where to be found. They walked around and glanced wearily at the crystal statues, vaguely discussing ways to bring them back. Chloe snapped them back to reality.

"It won't matter if we bring them back if Usagi destroys us." Chloe said. "It's her we need to find first."

"Good idea." Rei said.

They walked out and found the crystal tower. The red was halfway down its peak now. Keiko looked gravely at the others.

"I tried to get in. It's near impossible. I say that because Clark got inside with Usagi's star seed and Mamoru got in, but I couldn't, even after trying many times. Besides that, I don't know if we should weaken ourselves more than we are."

"How about lending our energy to Mamoru since he is inside?" Ami suggested.

"Or Clark." Mako added.

"No probably not a good idea since we don't know how he'd react to it. After all, we are from different worlds and he isn't used to our energy." Ami told the group.

"Alright well let's try sending it to Mamoru." Mina said.

This was agreed upon.

All the girls stood back to back, joining hands and concentrated on their inner power. A wave of colored light moved from each, penetrating the towers forces. It disappeared into the crystal structure. They were now powerless, having given up even Jor-el's power as well as their own.

"I hope that worked." Chloe said.

* * *

But the power didn't go where they'd hoped. The tower was too confusing, with too many twists and turns, so it went straight to the room where Clark was fighting for his life, and into the shattered piece of kryptonite. Clark and Kal-el looked up at the same time to see the lights combine with the kryptonite and re-form it. It turned to black, and sat silently in its place, while both Clark and Kal-el recovered and scrambled for it. With a desperate shove, Kal-el went flying backwards and Clark successfully grabbed the piece. He examined it. It looked exactly like normal Kryptonite but it wasn't hurting him.

Using his advanced hearing he realized Kal-el was creeping over to him. He didn't react, letting Kal-el think he had successfully surprised him. Just as Kal-el reached Clark's back, Clark turned around quickly and slammed the enhanced Kryptonite into Kal-el's chest.

It glowed white and began to seriously harm Kal-el. The scar on Kal-el's chest began to glow as well, and Clark watched and Kal-el struggled. Kal-el reached out desperately to try and push Clark back, but he was too weak. After a minute, the shining stopped and Kal-el fell limply on the ground, dead. Clark bent down to look but Kal-el turned to air and disappeared.

"What was that?" Clark thought, looking at the Kryptonite in his hand. "And what is this?"

An idea struck him. Maybe he could use this to save Usagi. Quickly pocketing the rock, he scanned the room for a doorway. Surprisingly there was one now. He headed in that direction and walked through the door.

He felt a surge of strength go through him. Looking at the rock he noticed it was pulsating. Lightheadedness went through him and looking down, he realized he was floating about three feet above the ground. Then, looking around him, he saw many people in bubble like things floating and a lone woman with hair like Usagi's lying on a damaged pinnacle. She was still alive and two cats stood by her. The world looked to be destroyed. To his right was Earth. Clark didn't know whether to be scared by where he was or the fact that he was floating.

The woman died and Clark heard something whispered from her lips.

"Save my Serenity." She said.

Then the wand dropped and the two cats were encased in capsules.

The scene disappeared as quickly as it came and another one replaced it. This one was a bit funny. Clark watched as Usagi was told by someone who looked a lot like Mamoru that a young pink haired girl was her daughter. This scene too, disappeared to Usagi and the young girl fighting someone in long flowing dresses. Clark felt the ground hit him in the rear, as he unknowingly hit the ground without realizing it. When he looked up again, the illusion had faded and he was inside another room, this time with no door.

"Now what?" he thought.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder from behind and turned him around. It was Mamoru.

"How did you get away from her?" Clark asked.

"I'm still asking myself that question." Mamoru said. "This is really confusing. I walked in here and now there's no way out."

"Tell me about it. Did you see the illusion? I can't seem to figure out what it is. I keep seeing mirages with Usagi in them." Clark wondered.

"From what I can tell, they are memories, since they are memories of mine as well. It seems as though this entire tower is like a casing for Usagi's mind. Her memories are floating everywhere, causing the tower to be unstable."

"I believe I did see you in one of them." Clark remembered.

"I was probably in a few. But anyway, we need to find a way out of here."

"Do you know which direction to go?"

"There was a flight of stairs somewhere to the left, but that could've changed since I've been here." Mamoru answered earnestly.

Clark nodded and ran toward the wall at top speed. Unfortunately it didn't budge, and Clark flew back a few meters. When he walked up to the wall to give it another attempt, he unknowingly put his hand with the black kryptonite on the wall. It glowed and the wall shattered outward, leaving Mamoru to look on in amazement and Clark to look at the black mass in his hand.

Out of nowhere, Kunzite appeared through the opening and Mamoru wondered why Kunzite would materialize from Usagi's memories. He received his answer when D-Point appeared around him, and he saw Usagi cry over his death.

"Clark, we need to get out of here! The tower is becoming increasingly unstable. Her memories are starting to become real." Mamoru exclaimed.

"Is that you?" Clark asked.

"Yes. I'll explain later, but now we need to get out of here."

Clark nodded and both men left.

However, neither noticed Kunzite following them. Nor did they notice Mistress 9 appear behind them just as they reached the stairway. Mamoru heard "Death Reborn Revolution" behind him and quickly shoved Clark ahead, telling him to speed up. Clark's foot touched the top floor and Mamoru stepped on the ledge, just as an explosion appeared behind them, ribbons writhing and the stairwell collapsing.

Clark turned to find a wheezing Mamoru next to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, just give me a minute." Mamoru said.

"What was that?"

"Remember when Usagi introduced you to Hotaru?"

Clark nodded.

"We were almost caught in a very real memory of Saturn's awakening." Mamoru explained.

Somehow, though, Kunzite managed to get through and appeared floating above the collapsed staircase.

"Prince Endymion. Beryl demands your presence. Will you go, or do I have to force you?" Kunzite asked.

Mamoru walked up to Kunzite to see if he was real. Before he got the chance, Mamoru was kicked across the room. Immediately Clark grabbed Kunzite's foot and flung him into a nearby wall. Kunzite didn't like this very much and formed two energy blades, which he threw at Clark. They all missed Clark, of course. Out of nowhere, Clark saw a shower of roses, and turned his head to the left. Realizing it was Mamoru he had to force himself not to laugh.

"It's not that funny," he scolded himself. And it wasn't. He looked on as each rose pierced into Kunzite, pissing him off incredibly, and immediately Clark was impressed.

"I didn't know a few roses could do that." Clark stated.

"You learn something new every day." Mamoru told him.

"Where the hell do they come from?" Clark asked. "It's not like you had any on your person."

"Watch out!" Mamoru yelled, as he shoved Clark out of the way, receiving the brunt of Kunzite's sword attack.

Weakened, he hunched a little. Yet he managed to gather some strength and using his "Smoking Bomber" attack, he knocked Kunzite back.

Clark looked on with surprise for a second before using his heat vision to fry Kunzite's hands, causing him to drop the swords, which disappeared. Mamoru threw another rose and it hit direct with Kunzite's heart, causing him to completely fade.

"You know, I didn't expect you to have any 'power' like the senshi." Clark stated. "And I sure as hell never saw a rose do _that_ before."

"I'm full of surprises." Mamoru said. "We're a pretty good team. Anyway, let's go before some other general materializes and we have to defeat it."

With that, Mamoru and Clark turned to walk toward the corridor.


	13. The Spectacular Battle

The chapter you've all been waiting for!!

First the technical stuff:

I don't own Sailor Moon or Smallville and I'm not associated with it in any way.

Two: Thanks so much for reviewing! You guys have been with me since the start of this story, and I know I haven't always faithfully updated. I apologize for that. Thanks to the new reviewers. I am glad to have new readers. So thanks and I hope this chapter meets all of your standards!

**Chapter 13**

Usagi sat in the shadows, waiting, pondering. A slight part of her mind had been tugging at her since she let Mamo-chan in. She kept asking herself why.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "I'm tired of this destiny. I want to live my life."

A droplet began to form in her eye and she turned her head and brushed it away.

"Minna. Why am I pushing you away?" She asked sadly.

Her eyes flickered and again Usagi become devoid of emotion. "Stop whining." She said to her inner self. "It's bad enough that you let the two of them in, let alone that I had to put up with your sniveling."

She stood and walked to a lone crystal which contained a mirror. Holding her hands out, she said, "Ginzuishou come forward," to which the shining rock of silver came forth. It was almost fully covered with red.

"Finally I am strong enough. I must purify myself of you." She stated, and a wave of silver-red light began to surround her and circle upwards.

"No!" she heard herself cry, but it was too late. Finally, they were separate. In the mirror appeared a crying, whimpering Usagi, pressed up against the glass. The crystal lowered and stopped shining, covering itself completely in red.

"Guess you'll get to live in a mirror for awhile. I'd like to see Mamoru try to free you now! Ta-ta!" she said to the Usagi in the mirror, just before disappearing.

Meanwhile, Mamoru and Clark were standing in front of a very large boarded door.

"Guess this is it." Clark stated.

Mamoru looked at him. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Both guys ran at the door repeated times, and finally the force caused the door to collapse. Mamoru and Clark fell to the floor. A large crystal jutted upward.

"Is that a mirror inside?" Clark asked.

Mamoru looked up at the crystal and saw a tuft of blonde hair. His eyes glistened with tears as he ran to the mirror and looked tenderly at her.

"Usako."

"Mamo-chan."

Clark walked over to see the couple pressed up against opposite sides, looking at each other lovingly. He noticed a black glow from his pocket, and took the black kryptonite out. It glowed more and more until it eventually engulfed the mirror and broke it, causing Usagi to appear and fall to her knees, fading.

Usagi looked up at Clark. "Thank you." She said, and turned to Mamoru.

"Usagi, you're..." Clark began.

"I know. She left – the other me. She took the crystal with her. It's red now." Usagi said with tears in her eyes. "And for once, I don't know...I can't..."

"Shh..." Mamoru quieted her, holding her. She was almost completely transparent, disappearing in his arms.

Uncomfortable, Clark rooted around his pockets. His hand clasped an oval shaped object, which he pulled out. Letting it go, it floated to Usagi. She looked up with hope in her eyes.

"My star seed," Usagi stated contently. A wave engulfed her and the star seed was gone, but Usagi had stopped fading. She stood up, as did Mamoru, still embracing her.

She ran over to Clark and began to hug him madly.

"Hey, it's ok, we're here now." Clark said.

"Clark, Mamo-chan, I'm so glad. I thought you were..."

"But we're not." Clark said, causing Usagi to embrace him harder. "Hey, do you think by any chance that you could use this?"

Usagi looked at the black rock, and took it out of Clark's hand. It immediately caused Usagi's star seed to come out and shaped itself into a ginzuishou shape. The remaining black crystal now had bits of all colors coming from it, even the deadly green inside.

"It's like the ginzuishou, but how?"

"Usako, I don't know what happened, but we have to hurry before this gets out of hand."

"Then let's go catch her." Usagi said, as she placed the new crystal into her brooch, and led the guys through the narrow hallways.

* * *

The new Usagi stood at the peak of the tower. She looked down at the senshi.

"Usagi?" the senshi exclaimed.

But Ami wasn't fooled. Clicking on her earring and activating her visor, it scanned this Usagi. "It's not Usagi, minna. She has the ginzuishou but she's different. There's an unusual energy coming from her. I can't tell if the energy is evil or not."

A dark wave of electricity passed the senshi, knocking them down. Everyone watched as it floated to the top of the tower, combining with Usagi.

"Usagi!" Rei yelled.

"Rei-chan." Mako said. "It's ok. We'll get her back, if it kills us."

Keiko sat on the grass, looking up. She was powerless to do anything, as were the rest of the senshi. Then something crucial dawned on her – the wave of electricity, the blackness joining with Usagi – it was... "Chaos!" She yelled. "No!"

It had been waiting for the right time. She knew it had not simply disappeared. It was too sudden, too simple of a victory. Unshed tears came through now as she felt for Usagi, and remembered her own plight long ago.

Usagi, Mamoru and Clark emerged at the top of the tower.

"I will not let you get away with this, even if you are my darker half! For love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon!"

Usagi thought for a second. "Okay, maybe not in a sailor suit." She mused. "But all the same, Tsuki ni kawatte! Oshiokyo!"

"And how do you propose that?" Chaos-Usagi asked, in a voice with two separate tones.

The crystal had turned a blood color.

"Chaos?" Usagi gasped.

Chaos-Usagi only smirked, and pulled out the ginzuishou. It glistened and turned into a crystal sword and formed a crystal sailor suit around her. Her eyes changed to black and a wave encased her, turning the suit to black crystal. The familiar bracelets now adorned her hands. Chaos-Usagi's hair turned red.

Ami looked up from the bottom of the tower, and began to analyze Chaos-Usagi. When she did, she looked up with tremendous worry on her face.

"Ami what is it?" the senshi asked.

"I've never seen anything like it. Chaos power levels are off the charts! How is Usagi going to fight Chaos when she doesn't even have a crystal?"

Usagi backed up as Chaos swung its crystal sword. Seeing herself possessed caught her off guard but she was ready to fight now. She called out to her tier. It came forth but now it had a small space at the top for a crystal. Placing the crystal on the tip, Usagi prepared to battle. Reaching to take her tiara off, she realized that she didn't have one.

"Baka!" she said, and instead yelled out, "Moon Crystal Power!"

A wave of white light engulfed Chaos, but Chaos set up a shield and ran toward Usagi with her sword.

The senshi stood taking in the battle. Minako was dancing around, yelling, "Alright Usagi!"

"Our power did reach her after all." Chloe observed.

"Yes, but her newly formed crystal isn't nearly as strong as the ginzuishou. It will hold out, but not for long. Let's hope Chaos doesn't realize that." Ami stated.

Chaos ran directly toward Usagi, who had now set up a magical shield. However it had no effect and Chaos raised the sword to kill her.

Immediately Clark reacted and ran in front of her, stopping the sword mere inches from her face. His hands began to hurt and blood ran down. A look of surprise came across him.

"Usagi!" Keiko yelled. "That crystal shines with all of our powers! Use them!"

Usagi's heard Keiko. Looking at the crystal again, she summoned its full power, shoving Chaos over the edge, hanging on by a hand. A golden stream had also hit Chaos. When Usagi turned her head, she saw that Mamoru had called forth his golden crystal and was helping her. He walked over to Usagi, still using it.

"I'm going to send the golden crystal's power to you, Usako." He said. With that, the black crystal now shone with a golden tint, and Mamoru was knocked back. Usagi felt herself become stronger.

"I can do this." She thought.

Calling forth Mercury's fog, she clouded the air to prepare for her next attack. Chaos would not know what hit her.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she yelled, and a brighter wave with golden edges blasted forth just as Chaos pulled herself up. But the attack turned to feathers, and Usagi fell to her knees. Mamoru put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Clark used his heat vision to burn Chaos hand, and she dropped her sword. But it had no effect. She simply formed a new one, this time fully ready to stab it through Usagi's heart.

She ran directly through the fog. Yelling she pulled her sword back to gather momentum. Usagi's chest rose as she took a deep breath, ready to face her death. But the blow never came. Opening her eyes, the sword had pierced Mamoru's back, and he was bleeding profusely.

"I believe in you, Usako." He said before fainting.

"Mamo-chan! No!" Usagi cried, holding him. Chaos laughed, and putting her foot on Mamoru's back, she hauled the sword out. Blood covered the top of the tower.

"Usagi, you need more than that crystal to defeat her." Clark said.

"Demo..."

Clark never ever hit a girl, but there was a first time for everything. He first yanked the sword from Chaos' hands and shattered it. Then, he landed a right hook to her jaw, and a blow to her stomach, knocking her back a good ten feet.

"Usagi, use your other strengths, the ones you discovered here, to defeat her. She keeps dodging your attacks. You can move as fast as she can. You're as strong as she is. You can fly." Clark said, helping Usagi up. "You know her better than anyone, because she is you. That also means she has the same weakness we both do, and believe it or not, your crystal now is made partly of that. You can use it to your advantage."

Usagi nodded.

"I can do this, Clark. Please take Mamo-chan to the hospital."

"I won't leave you."

"Onegai! Please!"

Usagi looked at him with pleading eyes. Chaos wiped the blood from her mouth and was gaining.

"Okay."

"Don't worry, I won't die. I'll save everyone."

"I know you will." Clark said, and planted a small kiss on her cheek, giving her that small boost of strength she needed. "Goodbye."

With that, he sped down the tower with Mamoru.

"Alright you baka, you're going to get your ass whooped today!" Usagi said.

Calling forth Chloe's power, she healed herself. Mercury's power brought forth the fog again. She used all the power to give herself armor, and a shimmering white surrounded her.

"It seems I underestimated you. You're not as big of a wimp as I thought." Chaos remarked.

"It's not the first time either." Usagi said flatly. She sent a wave of multicolored light at Chaos, this time with new realization that it contained kryptonite, and it was strong enough to damage Chaos, completely surpassing the ginzuishou's shield. However, Chaos was still strong.

Usagi closed her eyes. "I need more power. Outer senshi, I need your power. Starlights, I need your power. Mermaid, Coronis, Chuu, Mau, Lethe, Mnemosyne, Papillion, Chi, Phi, and Kakyuu, I need your power. Senshi across the galaxy, send your power to me!"

A massive nova of energy came into the atmosphere and continued to enter Usagi's crystal. She struggled, and an incredible wave of energy surrounded Chaos-Usagi, sparkling.

"Cosmos Healing!" Usagi shouted, and the ginzuishou separated from Chaos-Usagi and the red was washed away. Chaos, no longer interested in Usagi's body, separated from her, restoring her usual appearance. She lay unconscious in her normal clothes.

Chaos sent a wave of darkness at Usagi, and both parties struggled. The ginzuishou began to shine and combined with the crystal Usagi currently held. Brightness surrounded her and the crystal and the two combined, expelling the green inner core, which then crumbled to nothing. "Cosmos Moon Power!" she yelled, and the wave of light overtook Chaos, completely dissipating it into air.

Usagi stood confidently. Her tier had morphed into a cosmos staff. She walked over to her other half and helped her up.

"I am sorry for suppressing you. There are times I do wish my life was different, and my destiny too. But then I look at the good things that have happened to me – everyone I love, everything I've fought for. So, let's accept the future, together." She said.

"I'm...afraid." Her other half said.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll protect you, and we'll see this through."

The other Usagi nodded and the two embraced. Then both became one again. The tower immediately began to shrink and eventually Usagi was standing on solid ground. Her clothes blinked to Cosmos' fuku and then faded again to her normal attire.

"Usagi you did it!" everyone exclaimed, each running over to hug her and express how proud they were. Keiko walked over to Usagi, and everyone parted for her.

"Usagi-san, I have to express my greatest gratitude to you. You've taught me to have faith."

Usagi smiled. "Give me your hand." She said.

Keiko complied.

Usagi traced the symbol of the galaxy on Keiko's hand and it glowed and her bracelets broke.

"You're free now. I have faith that you will continue to protect this world and others, so I am bestowing upon you the full power of the galaxy. You are its new official protector, Sailor Galaxia. How do you feel about being an ambassador between planets?"

Keiko's eyes lit up. "I would be honored." She said, bowing.

Chloe spoke up. "Usagi, there is still a problem."

"Ah, yes, the outer senshi." Usagi said, walking into the caves. She raised her staff and immediately everyone returned to their normal selves, all except Lex.

"Usagi, you did it!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Koneko, I knew you would." Haruka said.

Michiru smiled.

"Arigato, minna-san." Usagi replied.

"Perhaps we should be referring to you as Usagi-san now." Michiru pointed out.

"Never. You are all my friends. I'm always Usagi-chan to you."

That brought about a laugh.

Usagi then turned and noticed Lex.

"You've ruined my plans." He stated.

"Hush, and be healed. I'm expelling the last of Chaos from you. Cosmos Healing!"

A quick white light passed through Lex and a small bit of darkness appeared and was destroyed.

"Usagi? What the hell just happened? All I remember was being in the caves and this girl..." Lex began.

"I'll explain later, but first I have something to attend to." Usagi said, and rushed outside. "Minna-san, I have to get to the hospital. I'll meet you all at Lex's."

"But..." Chloe protested.

"I won't be long." She said, as she began to float. "I'm taking the quick route."

The senshi watched as she disappeared into the sky.

"Ami, how could she possibly...?" Rei asked.

"She did the impossible."

The senshi and Lex stood contemplatively looking at Ami.

"She did the impossible. Not even my computers could calculate what she did. Usagi united all of the power in the universe: all of the sailor crystals, and defeated Chaos. She increased her power by millions and she is not even tired. It's a miracle." Ami said. "Unbelievable."

Everyone stood in awe, except Lex, who had no idea what was going on.

"It's finally over." Chloe said.

**Next:** Will Mamoru be okay? How will Clark react to the fact that magic hurts him? Usagi visits the caves before her trip home and gets a surprise.


	14. The Path to Normalcy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville nor do I own Sailor Moon, and I'm not affiliated with either.

Thanks to everyone for waiting so long. As life goes on, sometimes things get neglected, and this was one of those things. I won't bore you with long explanations though. This isn't the last chapter. I think I will do one or two more. But I wanted to get this chapter out now as it's been quite long since I last updated. Again, thanks to those who stayed with me and to those who are new. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to have a new one out perhaps by next week!

**Chapter 14**

Clark was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. After he had arrived at the Smallville Medical Center, they had admitted Mamoru immediately, and he was now undergoing surgery to get the many needed stitches on his back. As far as he knew, the sword had luckily missed Mamoru's spine, but he had no other information. The doctors continued to prod him to find out what could cause such an injury, but Clark was used to constant prodding for information, and held his tongue. On top of that, he was dying to know how Usagi was faring. Guilt had been eating away at him for leaving her at such a crucial moment, even though his brain told him that it was out of necessity.

Suddenly, Usagi walked inside, looking around. Clark waved to her and she sat down. She was surprisingly composed, and frighteningly so.

"Usagi, are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded. "How is Mamo-chan?" she inquired.

"I haven't been told a lot, but they said that he's lucky because the weapon didn't sever anything important. He's in surgery now. They're stitching up his back."

Usagi looked down. Some of the sadness returned to her eyes. Clark examined them closer and realized there was redness completely under. She had been crying on the way to the hospital. Clark put his arm on her shoulder, and she fell into him, crying and sniffling, and letting out everything she had been suffering. She slumped even more into Clark's chest and held him tight, and Clark decided she must have let return everyone's power, and was feeling weaker than ever. The change surprised him. She had been so strong only moments ago.

A nurse walked out, informing them that Mamoru was out of surgery and was resting, and told them to follow her to his room. Of course, they followed. Usagi reluctantly walked in the room, but the sight of the battered and bruised Mamoru was too much for her and she ran directly into Clark, who caught her before she fell.

"Usagi, it's ok. He's going to get better now."

Usagi wanted to believe Clark, but she couldn't will herself to. Mamoru was her soul mate and much more. If he died, her soul, her existence, went with him.

Suddenly a soft voice was heard and Usagi turned.

"Usako…" Mamoru said, with a weak smile.

"Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed and ran over to embrace him, quickly stopping herself as she registered in her mind that he was sore. Instead she grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I knew you could do it, Usako. You always could." He said warmly as he cupped her face with his hand.

Clark, feeling a little uncomfortable, shifted out the doorway, and made note to come back later. He knew Usagi would be the best medicine for Mamoru right now.

"No, wait!" Usagi yelled out. "Don't leave!"

Clark turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Can…I mean, would you mind…doing something for me?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Please, inform everyone why I left, and tell them to come here. They're at Lex's. And especially get Chloe." Her last sentence was pleading, almost desperate. He knew why she wanted Chloe, but he wondered if Chloe was strong enough for such a task. Nonetheless, he agreed, and saying goodbyes he exited the hospital and ran to Lex's mansion.

"I wonder where Usagi left for in such a hurry." Mako pondered.

"I would say it has a lot to do with Mamoru-kun." said Rei.

"We should just leave them, for now. Usagi will return to us when she's ready." Ami added.

"Well, they say love is the best medicine!" Mina exclaimed, followed by a sigh from everyone.

"That's what I said," responded a voice from the hallway.

Haruka sprang to her feet, perhaps a little on edge, yet ready to stop another youma if one came around. She was pulled back to her seat by Michiru, who explained that it was only Clark, just as Clark walked into the room.

"Usagi is at the hospital with Mamoru. She wanted me to come and get you." Clark said.

"Surely she doesn't mean all of us." Keiko asked.

"Well, she said to come and get everyone and tell them where she was so I guess she does mean everyone." Clark replied.

"I think it'd be a good idea if we went a small group at a time." Chloe said. "Smallville Medical Centre isn't exactly a giant of a hospital."

"Well that's fine either way, but she especially wanted Chloe to go." Clark said.

"But…" Chloe began.

"I'm pretty sure she's given you all of your powers back already."

"I'll come and do what I can." Chloe said, grabbing her coat from the couch, and standing up. "Is anyone else going this time?"

Hotaru stood up. "I want to go."

Then Rei followed suit. "I'll go too."

"Who's going where?" asked Lex as he walked into the large living room.

"Usagi-chan is in the hospital with Mamoru-kun and we're going to see her." Rei answered.

Lex wanted his answers, but he knew that this was far more important so he took a deep breath and told himself that he'd wait a bit longer.

He turned to Clark. "I didn't hurt you or anything when I was…not myself, did I?"

Clark experienced a slight conflict on whether to tell Lex the truth about what he did or not.

"No, not really," he decided to answer. "You can't remember anything?"

"No. After Usagi did whatever she did, I drew a complete blank. I have no idea what happened from the time I saw that girl in the caves to the time I saw everyone standing around inside." Lex informed Clark. "The girls told me that they would explain what happened when Usagi returns."

"Oh." Clark said, noticing the glint in Lex's eye, and wondering if that meant that they were going to tell his secret. "Um, we have to get back to the hospital. I'll have to talk later, Lex."

"No problem. I'll see you in a while."

Clark, Chloe, Hotaru and Rei headed to the Smallville Medical Centre, with everyone except Clark dreading finding out the injuries Mamoru had. Clark continuously assured them that it was not as bad as it could've been.

When they reached Mamoru's room, they found Usagi asleep in the chair and Mamoru lying silently on the hospital bed.

Rei slightly shook Usagi on the shoulder and she woke up.

"Hhmmrrrmm." She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Before she could completely wake up though, Rei had her half squeezed to death in a tight embrace.

"You're ok! Thank god you're ok." Rei said.

"Rei-chan…" Usagi said.

Finally Rei let go and Usagi stood and walked over to Mamoru. He opened his eyes, somehow aware that she was next to him.

"Why are only some of you here?" Usagi inquired.

"We thought it'd be more practical this way." Chloe responded.

"A, so desu ka. I see." Usagi said. She looked urgently at Chloe. "Can you…?"

"Not at present, I'm afraid. I may only heal him slightly each day, as I'm weak from lending my power during the battle." Chloe responded.

Clark looked at Chloe. "Was that Chloe Sullivan talking, because it didn't sound like her?"

Chloe blushed, and then her smirk returned. "Well at least I'm not Wall of Weird material."

"Now that's below the belt." Clark said, wounded by her comment. "And I'll have you know that technically I'm not either."

"Yeah yeah…" Chloe said, laughing.

Everyone laughed and a bit of tension was lifted.

After their giggle, Chloe sat next to Mamoru and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Hiya loser," she joked.

"Hey squirt," he replied.

"You have to stop doing that." Chloe said.

"Doing what?" Mamoru answered.

"Almost getting yourself killed. I might be forced to worry about you." Chloe joked.

"Sorry." He joked back meekly.

"It's ok." She smiled and put her hands over him, concentrating. She sat still for a few minutes like it, and then sank back in her chair. "That's about my limit for today, I think. How do you feel Mamoru?"

"A little better. I can breathe without feeling like I've got a thousand pins in me now." He said.

Mamoru turned a bit so Chloe could look at his back. She found it was healed a little more than before.

Usagi observed too and look delighted.

"I'm glad." Hotaru said.

At that time a nurse walked in and was surprised to notice the number of visitors. She laid a tray of food on the table and checked Mamoru's vitals. She then looked at his stitches, and the look on her face turned to that of surprise. "Wow, the surgeon really did a great job on his back!" she exclaimed. "Hours ago, we weren't even sure we could stitch it."

She propped the pillow and bed up for Mamoru and he sat up to eat.

"When will he be released?" Usagi asked.

"I'd give him a couple of days at least. His surgery wasn't incredibly major, but we like to keep an eye on our patients for a couple of days afterwards. Are you all his relatives?"

"No we're his friends. Chloe is his sister." Clark replied.

The nurse looked at Usagi. "You must be his girlfriend."

"Hai, I mean yes, I am."

The nurse smiled. "I'll be back to get the tray a little later."

"I just thought of something." Clark said aloud.

Everyone looked at him.

"Who's paying for Mamoru's bill?"

The nurse turned around quickly and said, "You didn't know? Lex Luthor is covering the entire bill." Then she walked away, as everyone remained dumbfounded at Lex's grand gesture.

The small group stayed a while longer and then left Mamoru to get some rest. Chloe promised to come back and heal him a little more each day, as much as she could. It was a tiring day, and although Chloe, Clark and Usagi wanted nothing more than to go home, they couldn't. Lex would want answers. So off they headed to Lex's mansion.

"Usagi!" Minako exclaimed, as she saw a tuft of blonde hair in the doorway.

"Minako-chan." Usagi said in a tired voice.

"You did it Usagi!" she said, grabbing her and hugging her while Usagi weakly smiled and nodded. "How's Mamoru-kun?"

"He's doing better. He'll be out in a few days." Usagi said.

Minako led the five tired teens to the living room and happily told the others that Mamoru was going to be ok.

Clark looked up and saw Lex in one of his fancier chairs, sitting down with a glass of scotch.

"I heard that you…" Clark began, but he was cut off by Usagi, who ran over to Lex embracing him as much as she could, thanking him dearly for paying for Mamoru's hospital bill.

"It was the least I could do." Lex said modestly.

After all of the hellos and thank yous were out of the way, everyone sat in silence.

Breaking the ice, Minako said, "So who wants to start?"

"Perhaps I should." Usagi said. "After all, it all started when I came here."

"I was sitting in the park with Mamoru when I noticed a large portal open up. It was my friend and senshi Sailor Pluto, who showed me another portal, which she couldn't close. Very simply, I was sucked in and I ended up here. I walked down the road to find Clark's house. I told him what happened and he took me in.

Later Mamoru came to look for me, and upon investigating Chloe found his ID and his picture of me. By then I had figured out that something in the caves could be responsible for my presence here and was on my way to visit. Mamoru found me and we met after mine and Clark's visit to the caves."

"Wait a minute. You say that something – or someone – in the caves is responsible for you being here?" Lex interrupted.

"Yes."

Clark looked incredibly nervous.

"So there's actually something in there?" Lex asked.

"Yes. We learned he was my father, and he was possessed by an evil being."

"But if you're from another universe, why would your father be here?" Lex asked.

"It's a really long story, and one I'd rather leave for another time, as I'm quite tired tonight. May I continue?"

"Of course."

"Not too long after the senshi came and found me. That was the point where we had to ask for your assistance for a place to stay, since there are so many of us.

We learned that Chaos, a being of complete evil and hatred from our universe, had ventured over here and taken over not only the cave's inhabitant but a young girl who was believed to have died here years ago."

Usagi looked at Chloe for permission to continue. Chloe nodded.

"This girl Chloe met on the day of the meteor shower. Chloe was here because of unknown circumstances which we will explain later, but when the girl died, Chloe forgot who she was and the girls parents took Chloe in since she and their daughter looked so much alike.

That girl that you saw in the caves was Carmen, the girl that I'm talking about."

"I have a couple of things to ask. First of all, what's a senshi? And second, how is Keiko involved with this?"

"Hoo boy, this is gonna be a long night." Usagi said. "First of all, everyone here except Clark (obviously) is a senshi. We used to live on the planets a long time ago, but we were reborn on earth, and now we have certain powers because of it. They are my protectors and friends in the battle against evil, however cheesy that may sound."

Lex looked at Usagi confused. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't lie to you. Keiko and I started off badly because, well, she killed my friends not too long ago. Again, my friends were reborn. I know it takes some getting used to but believe me that is exactly what happened. Now Keiko has redeemed herself and is actually a Sailor Senshi. When I arrived, she was already searching for Chaos.

The rest is somewhat more difficult to explain. I was possessed somewhat, by a piece of your red meteor rock, later by Chaos. It would take too much time to explain how exactly we won the battle, so trust me when I say that I am very powerful and with the combined power of my friends I managed to reconcile myself into one and defeat Chaos."

"And what about Chloe?" Lex asked, now more curious than he had been before.

"I learned that I'm actually Princess Aurora of Earth, Prince Endymion's (that's Mamoru) sister. I can heal people. To make a long story short, Usagi's father was an inventor and one of his inventions, I turned it on, (it was a portal machine), and I ended up here during the meteor shower." Chloe explained.

"There's just one thing I'm confused about." Lex said. "I do remember 'Carmen' saying that someone owns the caves and when I asked her who she told me to ask Clark."

Clark felt a bead of sweat roll down his face.

"I think we've explained ourselves fairly well." Usagi said quickly, to defend Clark.

"Clark? Are you going to answer my question?" Lex asked.

"Lex…I…" Clark began.

"It's ok. Nothing I'm not used to." Lex said sarcastically.

Clark was surprised at Lex's bitter tone. It wasn't often that Lex showed any anger or resentment for anything. He wouldn't have minded being open with Lex, but the image of Lex holding on to the kryptonite and dragging him into the cave still haunted him.

"Well, can you at least fill me in about the hours of my life I can't remember?" Lex spat.

"I…can't…really." Clark said meekly.

"You lured Chloe into the cave and dragged her inside and later tried to drag Clark inside, but were stopped by Haruka. After that you were frozen until I set you back to normal." Usagi said.

"Why does the red meteor rock possess you?" Lex inquired.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Usagi said.

"I know you're purposely covering for Clark, Usagi. You don't have to pretend like you're not. I have to say I'm shocked and dumbfounded by what you have told me, and also a little skeptical, but it's the only explanation I have. I don't respect any of you any less because of it, and why Clark would expect me to I haven't the slightest idea why." Lex said, while looking at Clark.

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this!" Clark exclaimed.

"Clark, calm down." Usagi said. "He's proved himself no danger as of yet, and I believe he genuinely accepts us, so why would he not do the same for you?"

"He doesn't know you as closely. There's a difference." Clark stated.

"What are you afraid of Clark?"

Those eyes kept peering at him, analyzing him, and the words kept echoing through Clark's head.

"Lex, I'm…not from Kansas," Clark started.

Lex laughed. "Is that an explanation?"

"I'm not from Earth." Clark spat, glaring at Lex.

Lex spit out his scotch. "What!?" he exclaimed. He looked around and noticed he was the only one surprised. "Wait! You all knew about this?"

"Afraid so." Chloe said.

Clark waited for Lex to calm down before he continued. "My father lives in the caves."

"But didn't Usagi say…"

"Yeah, it's her father too. She and I are siblings. My father is in the caves because my planet blew up. That was the day of the meteor shower, the day that I came." Clark said.

Lex sat in his chair, blown away by the news. Clark had never once seen Lex surprised or caught off guard but he was this time. It was a bigger secret than Lex could've ever imagined.

Soon Lex regained a little control and began the inquisition.

"So what exactly can you do?" he asked curiously.

"Don't you mean what exactly can we do?" Clark said, while smirking and looking at Usagi, who was doing the same thing. "We both have the same parents."

"Yes…of course….that's what I meant." Lex said, catching himself.

"I'll show you some other time." Clark said.

Lex just nodded.

"There's much more to be explained yet." Usagi said. "But I think we all need some rest first, so I think we should call it a night."

Clark nodded, and so did Chloe, and the three left to go home, leaving an astonished Lex to ponder and the exhausted senshi to retire to bed.


	15. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or Sailor Moon and I'm not affiliated with either.

Thanks again to all the reviewers. The story is coming to a close soon, I hope you've all enjoyed it so far!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Usagi woke up and immediately bounced over to Clark's bedroom, jumping up and down on the bed to wake him up.

Clark, sighed, turned over, and finally opened his eyes and yawned.

"Morning!" she exclaimed just before bouncing off to get dressed.

When Clark walked downstairs to breakfast, Usagi was already out doing the chores. After eating he walked outside, and using his x-ray vision he noticed she was in the loft.

He walked up, and immediately he noticed a very bright light engulfing his loft. He flinched, as it was bright enough to be the light that Jor-el used to hurt him in the past. However, after walking further he saw a silhouette by the window – Usagi. In her hands she held her tier and in the ball a woman with dark hair and a very short skirt over a bodysuit was talking to her.

"Usagi, I am so glad I found you. I've contacted Chibi-Usa, and she's ready to travel back at a moment's notice. Where are you? This is the first I've been able to track you and yet I have never seen this portal before. You must come back, as I am afraid that if you stay too long the future will begin to deteriorate." Pluto said.

"Setsuna-san…" Usagi said, as she shed a few tears. "I'm okay. A lot has happened. I'm ready to come back, but you must let me clear up some loose ends first. I won't be long, don't worry. The future won't change. I'll contact you when I'm ready."

"Yes, Princess. I'll await your call." Pluto responded, and with a bow, the picture disappeared and so did Usagi's staff.

"U-Usagi?" Clark asked.

"Oh! I didn't notice you there!" Usagi said as she wiped away the few stray tears she hadn't been able to suppress.

"Who was that?" Clark asked.

"Sailor Pluto – Setsuna-san. I have to leave soon."

"I see. I guess it was inevitable." Clark said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down. He heaved a sigh, and sat down on the couch.

Usagi sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I honestly don't know if I want to leave."

"Stay here." Clark said, grabbing her hand. "It's not like you have to go, right?"

Usagi shook her head. "My future is set. In order for it to stay that way I must return. Don't worry. I'll find a way to visit, somehow."

Clark looked up. "It's just that," he sighed, "it's hard, you know? When I finally find someone like me - someone who can relate to me, they – you – have to leave."

"I will come back. Don't worry. For now, let's simply enjoy what time we have left, ne?" She said. Looking down at her watch she noticed the time. "Shouldn't we be leaving for Lex's?"

"Yeah I guess." Clark said. "I guess we should."

* * *

**At Lex's:**

Lex looked up from his laptop just as Clark walked in.

"Hello Clark, what a pleasant surprise. You know, I've been thinking about what you said yesterday…" Lex trailed off, as he closed his laptop.

"And?"

"Well, what can I say? It's not every day you find out your friend," Lex corrected himself as Usagi ran in, "your friends are aliens. But don't you realize that you can be rich? So many people would pay to…"

Clark's eyes turned fearful.

"No! This is exactly why I didn't tell you before! Everyone would look to exploit me, and experiment on me." Clark exclaimed. "That is my worst fear! You wouldn't inflict that on me, would you Lex?"

"I…uh…" Lex stammered. "I wasn't insinuating that at all!"

"You're just like every other business man out there. I really thought you were my friend. Looks like I was wrong."

Clark began to walk out when Lex began to speak.

"Clark, please. Don't walk out on me like everyone else in my life. Just hear me out. I don't want to exploit you, hurt you, or experiment on you. I would never dream of it. I'm just saying that there are endless possibilities out there for you. You should know as well as I do that I can't force you to do anything."

"Just the fact that you think that way makes me almost regret telling you."

"Then why did you?"

"I thought you could handle it. Can you?"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Could I have trusted you, or would you have sold me out to everyone? We weren't friends, Lex. We were pretending to be. You ignored my lying and I ignored your prying. I told you because I didn't have a choice."

Lex, who was used to the norm of 'beating around the bush', couldn't quite come up with a response. If it was his father he would've given some quip about a screw up his dad made. If it was an out of line employee, he could've mentally knocked them down until they were sniveling, and if it were Nixon, he could've wiped him off the face of the earth. But he didn't know how to deal with this, not with Clark, his best friend.

"You presented me with questions, and being inquisitive, naturally I wanted answers. But I stopped investigating you long ago Clark. And as soon as I did, the evidence simply continued to pile up on my lap. I could only look away so much before it became damning."

Clark glared at him. "This was not the way I'd hoped the conversation would go."

Lex looked at Clark. "What did I do to you in those caves to make you so afraid of me, Clark? Does it have anything to do with this? I saw the look in your eyes when you talked about it."

"Forget about it, Lex."

"I think I have a right to know if I did something possibly damaging to our frienship."

"It wasn't you before." Usagi said, speaking up.

"Maybe it was." Lex began. "I don't know what happened to me there, but I've felt different ever since – more unrestrained, relentless, cold and calculating. I feel like there's a darkness taking me over – one that not even you could get rid of. I'm afraid that it was there all along, but now it's simply been let out. I've fought against it so far, but what if it overwhelms me? Clark embodies the good left in the world, and I can see that in him. That's the only hope I have, and if he and I ever ceased to be friends, I'm afraid that eventually the darkness would take me over."

Clark looked at him, surprised.

"Maybe we should just start from square one?" Clark began.

Lex smiled. "As long as I don't have to hit you with my car again."

Clark let out a laugh.

"No secrets this time?" Lex asked.

"If there's no lies." Clark answered.

"I guess we've reached an agreement."

Lex and Clark shook hands, and their friendship was started anew.

Usagi smiled. "I'm glad."

Lex smirked at Clark. "So what _can_ you do?"

Clark smirked back. "Oh, come on. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"No. Well, other than the mysterious fires that always happen around you."

"It's the heat vision," Clark said. "I also have x-ray vision, and I'm very fast and very strong. Lately I've been noticing that I can hear better too, and I've been floating when I wake up."

"Floating?" Lex exclaimed.

"Yeah. I hope nothing comes out of it though. I hate heights."

Lex blinked, and then calmed down. "I guess I should constantly expect the unexpected from you." He joked.

Clark looked over. "What's that on your desk?"

"Oh, that's an old picture of Helen I meant to get rid of."

Clark smiled. "Hit me with it."

"Excuse me?"

"Throw it at me. I'm serious."

"Err, okay." Lex said, and he complied.

The wooden frame smashed into millions of pieces and the picture of Helen ripped in a million pieces as well.

"Invulnerable." Clark said.

Lex looked on in awe. "Anything else you want to tell me before I go into shock?" he said jokingly.

Clark hesitated.

"What? You can tell me."

"The green meteor rocks, they're called Kryptonite, and I'm sort of…allergic to them, in the most extreme sense of the word. To be honest, I hate being around them because every time I am, they cause me so much pain and I think, 'Today could be the day I die.' The red ones aren't fatal but they affect my mental state. I do a lot of things I normally wouldn't. Anytime you saw me with the school ring on I was under that influence. It's like a drug."

"Are you serious? You really should've told me sooner. I could have them cleaned up faster than you can…okay maybe not but still, I could have them cleaned up."

Clark looked relieved. "That would be really great," he said, thinking about all the near fatal and screwed up situations he had experienced because of those rocks.

"No problem, I'll get on it right away."

"Anyways, I'm going to head back now. I'll drop over a little later." Clark told him, as he went to leave. "I'm glad this is finally resolved."

"Me too, Clark. Me too."

Usagi walked from her watching place and followed Clark out the door, waving goodbye to Lex.

* * *

Clark and Usagi were running out in the cornfield, enjoying the breeze.

"I'm really going to miss this when I go home." Usagi said.

"Who says you won't still be able to do it?" Clark said.

Usagi sighed. "I don't know. I hope I can. It makes life a lot easier."

"I always found it made life more difficult."

"Accept it. It's who you are." Usagi said. "You'll feel a lot better when you do."

"Turn here." Clark directed, and both branched off onto a road going to Clark's house.

"So, Clark, feel like learning a little Japanese before I leave?" Usagi asked.

"If you can teach me within the time it takes to get to my house." Clark joked.

"You're on."

* * *

**Later…**

"So you're leaving us?" Martha asked.

"I'm afraid so. I have to go back."

"Well then I guess all I can say is good luck. It was nice having you here, Bunny. You make me wish I had adopted you too." She said, as she kissed Usagi on the forehead.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss not having you around here." Jonathon said.

"And the extra help on the farm, right dad?" Clark joked.

"Well…"

Everyone shared a laugh.

Usagi looked at her watch. "Well, I was thinking another visit to the caves before I leave would be good, so I guess I should head out. I want to kind of make peace with them."

"Mind if I go too?"

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "Of course not."

"Let's stop to Lex's first. I want to get all of the senshi."

"Don't forget about Chloe!" Clark said.

"Nope. Now let's go!"

* * *

**At the caves…**

Clark put the key into its place in the wall, and a white light came out, but this time it was warm.

"Kal-el, Serenity, warriors. I see you've come." Jor-el began.

Usagi nodded.

"I want to express my highest gratitude to you all. You've freed me, and for that I cannot thank you enough. I wish for you all to keep the power I've given you, and use it to fight in your own world. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Keiko, to you I give an upgrade as well. Chloe, to you I give unlimited ability to heal Kal-el, and I grant you stronger healing power. I thank you for always being at his side, and helping him. You two will also gain a psychic link, through which you can communicate with each other. Again, I cannot thank you enough for being there for Kal-el. Also, Mamoru will be fully healed by tomorrow. Now, I believe, there is someone who wishes to speak with you, Serenity."

Queen Serenity walked out, and quickly embraced Usagi. "Mom!" she exclaimed, and began to cry happy tears.

Once they had happily reconciled, Clark looked up. "Lara…Mom?" he asked.

"Kal-el!" she cried and ran over to Clark. "Oh my god, you look so different. You're so grown up. And look how handsome you've become. You certainly took to your father's side of the family. Oh how I've missed not seeing you."

Clark although a bit embarrassed, embraced her, feeling complete for the first time in his life.

Usagi and Clark looked up and at the same time, both said, "How will I see you again?" to their long lost parents.

"Serenity, you must go to the moon and use this globe. Kal-el, you can come here anytime and we will be here. But you must also take this globe, so that you and Serenity can communicate. Also, as you have probably figured out, you're a prince. Yet, you have no idea of your true spiritual nature. To you I grant this, and you may have all the power of a lunarian prince."

Clark felt a surge go through his body, but he felt no different.

As if reading his mind, Queen Serenity spoke up, "Don't worry if you don't feel different. You don't have to. It's simply at your disposal when you need it. Here, it will perhaps add on to your abilities as it is, rather than appear as power like Serenity's."

"How do I use the globe?" Clark asked.

Queen Serenity just smiled. "If you haven't figured it out by tomorrow, come and ask me. Now, Jor-el and I must leave, as we cannot manifest ourselves for very long without rest. See you all again. You may contact me with the globe should you need to. Goodbye, my dearest children, and sailor warriors."

Jor-el and Serenity retreated into the wall, and left the senshi and Clark in silence.

* * *

The next morning, Usagi almost had to drag herself out of bed. Looking around, she sighed, knowing full well that she would have to leave people she cared about behind. Martha, Jonathon, Jor-el, Clark, Pete, Chloe…every one of them she would never see again. She tied her hair up in her usual buns, and wondered what it was that stopped her from staying.

"Why not?" she thought "I could be just as happy here, as I am in Tokyo."

Her eyes shifted.

"But then again maybe not. Shingo, Ikuko-mama, and Kenji-Papa will need me. And Luna and Artemis, and…Chibiusa…"

"Oh why does this have to be so hard!" she cried, one bun coming loose and her hair spilling across the floor.

Clark heard the commotion and walked into Usagi's room, laying his hand on her shoulder. She pulled into his embrace, but only a select few tears managed to run down her cheeks.

"I'm such a crybaby. Nakimushi Usagi, that's me," she said, standing up and wiping the tears off her face.

"But don't think you're rid of me that easily!" she suddenly said as she pounced on him and started giving him a nougie. "I'll come back."

She noticed that Clark had been crying too, and stopped. They both burst into a fit of tears and laughter and walked downstairs, each realizing what a great loss they were about to experience.

* * *

Usagi, Mamoru, and the senshi, along with Keiko were standing along the side of the dirt road a mile from Clark's house, facing Clark, Chloe, Lex, and Pete.

"So…I guess I won't be able to break the sound barrier when I go home." Usagi joked, to break the silence.

Everyone laughed, weakly.

"Chloe, are you sure you don't want to come?" Usagi asked.

Chloe nodded, with conflict in her eyes. "I know that here, I'm needed more. Don't worry Mamoru, we will find a way to contact each other."

He nodded, his eyes betraying his feelings about losing his only sister again.

"Lex, I can't thank you enough for your co-operation with us on the matter. We're sorry we had to inconvenience you in such a way." Usagi apologized.

"It was no inconvenience, be assured." Lex answered.

Usagi eyed Lex. "Treat Clark well, won't you? I won't hear that you've been treating him badly." She stated.

"Your fears are unfounded, Usagi. I assure you we will be better friends now."

She nodded, and looked at Pete.

"Pete, thank you for your help. You're a very strong individual, even without any powers."

Pete nodded. "Thanks. It was nice meeting everyone, even with the circumstances."

Again, Usagi turned.

"Keiko, you're coming or staying?"

"I'm afraid I have to stay. I have too many commitments here." Keiko said.

"Don't forget your commitment to the galaxy." Usagi reminded. "However, your request is granted. Here's something to use to contact Setsuna if you need to travel between the two places."

Usagi handed Keiko a golden key.

"Arigatou, Usagi-san"

"Clark." It was more of a statement that anything, a start of a long and difficult goodbye, as well as the beginning of the road to peace and prosperity. "Now look, you're crying! You can't do that because then I'm…" she trailed off. "Now…now you've…made…me…"

She ran to him and they hugged in a tight embrace, each one feeling the need to stay with each other and help each other, the strong sibling bond.

They reluctantly let go.

"Goodbye, senshi." Chloe said.

Each one nodded a goodbye.

"Chloe, here's your henshin stick." Usagi said, as she pulled a light out of Chloe, and the stick formed. "It won't disappear now and you can contact us with it. Don't worry. You'll know what to do. Take care."

"Don't be a stranger, ok?" Usagi said, looking at Clark.

Clark nodded.

With that she turned held her hands out to the sky. A black portal opened, and a dark silhouette walked to the edge. Immediately the senshi began to rise.

Just as Usagi was rising, she bent forward and whispered in Clark's ear. "Tsukino hikari wa ai no message. Think about it and you'll understand. Sayonara, onii-san."

With that, she rose into the sky slowly, Clark running after her and trying to grasp her hand as she rose higher and higher. Eventually the senshi all disappeared in the giant portal, and it closed. All that was left was the wisp of Usagi's hair on the ground.

Chloe walked over and put her hand on Clark's shoulder.

"What did she say, Clark?"

"Tsukino hikari wa ai no message. I don't know what it means though. She tried to teach it to me, but I didn't get enough out of it to understand." He replied, with tears in his eyes, all the time looking to the sky with some remaining hope that she would come back.

It began to rain, and thunder started. Clark could feel the humidity. But he kept looking to the sky for her, waiting.

But she didn't come back, and a saddened group retreated to their respective homes, with the exception of Chloe who went to Clark's with him. On the way, they dropped by her house to pick up her laptop.

Now sitting in the loft, Clark was looking through his telescope, and trying to figure out what Usagi said. He knew that sayonara was goodbye, onii-san was brother, and message was…well…message, but that's all he knew. He turned and noticed Chloe busily typing into her laptop. She had been at it for a while, but Clark had no idea what she was doing.

He turned back to look into his telescope and noticed that the moon had risen and was unusually bright tonight.

Chloe suddenly spoke up. "Tsuki no hikari is the moonlight, Clark."

As if on cue, the moon's light shone into the loft and directly on the globe that Clark had been given. Both teens looked on as it started to shimmer.

**Next:** Yes, I'm not quite done yet. There's still an epilogue! So keep reviewing and checking for the next Chapter.


	16. Home, respectively

**Chapter 16**

Usagi stepped back into the modern day Tokyo of her universe. Everything was bustling, busy. It went on as though nothing had happened: no time had passed. Mamoru and the senshi stepped out of the portal too, and into the park, with the exception of Pluto. Everyone paused and turned as Pluto prepared to give a speech.

"Prince, Princess, warriors, I know that your time in the other universe has left a great mark on your hearts, but know that your place is here, in the present Tokyo. You all have a future to create. Please don't let this damper your spirits too greatly, as you can visit from time to time. I've left the portal unsealed for that purpose. As well, I've formed an alliance with Jor-el, and he informs to call for help if any is needed. Time passes the same in both places so you have been missing for a little bit, and may need to inform the necessary authorities and your families that you are home. It was great to see you all again, even though it resulted in an adventure, if you will. I send you off with warm wishes and congratulations on your victory. Don't forget to call on me whenever you need. Goodbye." Pluto said, and curtsied. As if on cue, the portal closed. The senshi were left feeling as though something had been lost.

Usagi looked down at the globe in her hand. It saddened her to look at it, because it reminded her of the home she'd left. She held the globe tightly to her side, and let go of her cosmos staff, which disappeared into dust, back to its resting place until she needed it again. The senshi reluctantly agreed to part to head to their respective homes, and meet at the Hikawa Shrine later. Mamoru promised to call Usagi later, and she headed in the direction of her house. Mamoru had offered her a ride, but she had refused. She wondered why, as she hated walking. Maybe some part of her believed that she could still run like the wind.

Usagi looked around her. The streets were empty and setting sun cast shadows on the road.

"Why not?" she thought.

She pushed off and began to run as fast as she could. Her speed began to increase and she saw the buildings begin to zoom by. But she quickly lost her breath and slowed. She stopped, realizing she had only run halfway down the street. She had imagined it. The speed was an illusion here.

Usagi hung her head and continued onward to her street. When she reached it, Usagi looked at her house, and began to cry, and not the kind of whining, childish crying she had become so famous for either. These were silent tears. Usagi's eyes brimmed full of salty water which began to wash down her cheeks like a dam had just broken. But she continued to walk, despite each painful step. Seeing her home, so familiar, had broken free all of her pent up emotions. It meant she had to face the inevitable, that she was close to home, and Clark was far away, far behind her.

She raised her arm to turn the door handle when she felt a familiar claw dig into her back. She turned her head and noticed Luna on her shoulder, and frantically tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Usagi?" Luna exclaimed. "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

"Luna." She stated. "I was…"

More tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Usagi? What…are you hurt? What happened? Speak to me!" Luna said frantically.

Usagi managed a weak smile and picked Luna up. "All in due time, Luna. But first I think I need to be alone."

Against her better judgment, Luna gave in, and followed Usagi as she walked into the house.

Ikuko, who had been sitting on the couch, knitting, looked up. "Usagi! Oh my god! Are you okay? Were you kidnapped? Who did this to you? Kenji, come here! Our baby's come home!"

She ran up to Usagi and began to squeeze her in a large hug. When Kenji entered he, too, was overjoyed at the sight of his daughter and joined the hug. Ikuko noticed that Usagi was crying.

"Usagi, dear, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Mom. Maybe I'll tell you a little later." Usagi said. When she thought about it, she realized that maybe later was the time to tell her parents about being Sailor Moon, too. She had kept it from them long enough.

Ikuko backed off, and so did Kenji. Neither asked questions. They had learned to respect Usagi's secretiveness in the past years.

"I think this calls for some ice cream!" Ikuko exclaimed.

"Ice cream?" Usagi exclaimed, brightening up. "I could go for some of that!"

"I'm going to call the police station and tell them that Usagi's come home." Kenji told the two women.

**Back in Smallville…**

The globe continued to shimmer as the two teens looked on in wonder.

"Are we supposed to do something else with it?" Clark asked.

"Well, we only decoded half of the message, Clark. When we said moonlight, it caused to globe to shimmer. I can only assume that if we figure out the other part, it'll all fall into place."

"Message of something." Clark said.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You mean Ai no message?"

Clark nodded.

Chloe frantically typed into her laptop. "It says that the word 'ai' means love, and that the words 'no' and 'wa' are connective words. So we have moonlight and the message of love. 'Wa' connects the two. What would the moonlight do to a message?"

"Carry it." Clark said, suddenly understanding what Usagi wanted him to know.

Chloe looked up. "Then it says 'the moonlight carries the message of love'."

"Sibling love." Clark stated. "The moonlight is how Usagi and I communicate!"

The shimmering globe began to absorb more moonlight, and glow stronger, until an image appeared. The globe grew bigger and Clark laid it on the couch, looking into it. He saw a mid sized room with a dresser and mirror, bed, and a desk. The blanket on the bed was pink and covered with bunnies, a sure indication of whose room it was. A small black cat with a crescent moon on its head lay on the bed, sleeping. Usagi sat combing her hair.

In Usagi's room, the moonlight shone through her window and onto the globe, causing an image to appear.

"Usagi?" Clark called out.

The blonde froze for a second and then turned around and walked toward the ball. She picked it up and walked over to her bed with it. Usagi suddenly recognized the person on the other side.

"Clark!" she exclaimed. "Oh my god I miss you already!"

Clark covered his ears as a joke.

"Ha, very funny." Usagi said sourly.

"I missed you too," he said. "onee-chan."

Usagi smiled at that. "You're getting better at speaking that." She teased. "I see you figured out how to use the globe."

"Yep. The moonlight carries the message of love: sibling love." Clark said, proud.

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed. "I'm the one who figured it out!"

"Hold on a sec…" Clark said, and turned and began to tickle Chloe.

Chloe burst into fits of laughter. "Ha…Clark didn't…Ah Ha Ha…I figured that…ha HA Clark-give-it-up! Usagi I figured it out!"

Usagi covered her mouth and giggled at the sight.

Clark's face graced the globe once more, with poor Chloe in the background wheezing for air. "Back." He said, grinning.

By this time, Luna had awoken from her nap and was wondering just who Usagi was talking to.

"Usagi, who is that?" she asked.

Usagi immediately tried to cover up the ball, but Luna saw it and demanded that she tell her what was going on.

"Usagi, who is that person." she tried again.

Usagi sighed, and held the ball up so Luna could see.

"Usagi, who's there?" Clark asked.

"Clark, meet Luna, my guardian cat. Luna, meet Clark Kent, my biological brother." Usagi said.

"Your cat talks?" Clark exclaimed.

Chloe perked up at hearing this. "Whatchamawhozit?" she said. "A talking cat? Where? I wanna see!"

Luna saw the two wrestling the globe away from each other in a chance to see her talk.

"Ahem!" Luna said, clearing her throat.

The two teens stopped their tirade and sat expectantly.

"I'm Luna, of the planet Mau, appointed guardian and advisor of the royal Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Who might you be?" Luna said authoritatively.

"Luna, I just told you he was my brother!" Usagi exclaimed, irritated with the cat.

"Princess Serenity had no siblings, might I stress, Usagi!" Luna stated.

"Yes, she…I mean I…did!" Usagi exclaimed.

Clark watched as Usagi began to strangle her cat with annoyance.

"Usagi…" Clark began, trying to get a word in. "I…ow that looks painful…I…think that…ooh…ouch…you should…I mean…kind of…lay off…on the…ooh that's gonna hurt…cat…" Clark tried, wincing.

Usagi realized what she was doing and carefully lay Luna on the floor and began to pet her down. "Oops. I got a little carried away. Sorry, Luna. Would some milk and tuna make up for it?" she asked.

Luna looked exhaustedly at Usagi and tried to nod.

Usagi shared a guilty glance with Luna and then excused herself and ran down to get some tuna and a saucer of milk

"So…"Clark said. "Is she always like this?"

Luna meekly nodded, and managed to stand. She immediately regained her authoritative posture. "So, are you going to identify yourself?" she began again.

"Well I don't exactly have a title." Clark said. "Just plain ol' Clark Kent from the Kent farm."

Chloe smacked him. She knew he was playing. "Just tell the cat what she wants to know." Chloe said.

Clark smirked. "Oh alright. Well, actually I'm Kal-el from the planet Krypton, but I doubt that'll help you much."

Chloe looked into the globe. "I'm Chloe Sullivan. You probably know me better as Princess Aurora, sister to Prince Endymion, of the royals of Planet Earth."

"A sister of the Prince?" Luna exclaimed. "Preposterous!"

"I'm afraid it's true." She said.

Luna realized that she would have to back down if she wanted some answers.

"Alright, say that is fine and true. How did Usagi meet you both? And how is it possible that Serenity has a brother?"

"Hoo boy." Clark said. "This could take a few hours."

"Well give me the short version." Luna said.

At that moment Usagi walked in with Luna's food and laid it on the floor.

"Luna, are you enacting the inquisition on these poor unsuspecting souls?" Usagi asked. "Shame on you."

Luna looked up in awe that it was Usagi who uttered those words.

"I was just about to tell her what happened." Clark offered.

"Well she's going to have to wait. First I want to know how you figured out the puzzle." Usagi said.

Luna scowled.

"It's amazing what a Google search can do." Chloe offered.

Usagi scrunched up her nose. "Oh. I figured it'd be harder than that."

"Actually, it was Clark who came up with the idea of the message being carried by the moonlight." Chloe admitted.

Usagi looked up at the moonlight for the first time that night. "Yes, that is how the globe is powered." She explained. "All it requires is a full moon and lots of love."

"It needs a full moon?" Clark asked.

"Well, a full moon or a crescent moon. But that's ok. We'll still talk to each other often. Oh that reminds me. Did Setsuna give you a key?"

Clark looked confused. "No." he said.

Usagi sighed.

Luna cleared her throat again.

"Alright, ok, you impatient cat!" Usagi said. "I'll tell you what happened."

"I was in the park and Setsuna called out for me to come and help her close a portal. In short, I was sucked into it and landed in Smallville, which is somehow in a different universe. Clark took me in, without knowing who I was, and he helped me try and figure out why I was here. We went to the Kawatche Caves, and that's where we found everything out." Usagi began.

"My father, Jor-el, lives in those caves," Clark said. "Something tried to shoot us inside and it hit Usagi instead of me. Then Jor-el explained everything to us: that Jor-el traveled to the moon, married Usagi's mother, left and was stuck on Krypton, and when he came back he found her dying so he brought her back to Krypton. Then they had me and sent me to Earth, just before the planet exploded. That's the watered down, very loose on detail story."

"I'll explain it in more depth later," Usagi reassured. "Anyway just before that I had stumbled upon Clark's ship…"

"His what!" Luna exclaimed.

"Sh!" Usagi said. "His spaceship."

With that, Luna almost fainted.

"Oh come on, Luna. Is it that hard to believe? I mean, all the royals are aliens…geez. You'd think you never lived on the moon."

"You were reborn." Luna said. "And you never needed a spaceship to get to Earth."

"Well that's why it's a different universe." Usagi argued. "Mom didn't have the ginzuishou on Krypton, remember?"

Luna sighed. "Okay, I give. Tell me the rest."

"Anyway, we found out that an entity possessed the caves, who was somehow intertwined with Chloe (long story), and she became possessed by Chaos."

Usagi sighed. The tough part was coming up.

"Okay, here we go…" she began, cracking her knuckles, a habit she picked up from Clark.

"Wait, maybe I should explain this." Clark interrupted.

Usagi nodded for him to go ahead.

"Well, since I'm from another planet I can do things that a lot of other people can't." Clark explained.

Luna didn't look impressed yet.

"I can run really fast, I'm really strong, I can't be hurt, and a whole bunch of other things that I'm sure Usagi will inform you of later. Well, since our parents are the same, Usagi could do the same things here."

Luna eyed Usagi, non-believing.

"I'd prove it, but it doesn't work here." Usagi said sadly. "I tried."

"I'll prove it." Clark said. He laid the globe on the couch and turned it toward his desk, which he picked up with ease.

Luna's eyes jumped out of her head.

"Anyway," he said, after laying the desk down again, "Usagi can do that. But because she's part Kryptonian that means she also has the same weaknesses."

"Green kryptonite and red kryptonite." Usagi offered. "You know, meteorite + Krypton. It fit." She shrugged.

"I'll pick it up from here, Clark." Usagi said. "Anyway, the enemy saw fit to exploit my new weakness and used the red on me. It removed all of my inhibitions, but also made me act, for lack of a better word, evil. I began hurting everyone. Keiko took my star seed, but my crystal merged with the red meteorite. Eventually I split into two, and Chaos possessed my evil half."

"Wait a second. Who's Keiko?" Luna asked.

Usagi sighed. "Sailor Galaxia. Now I know what you're thinking, but she's on our side now."

Luna glared at Usagi.

"She was reborn with a Sailor Crystal, Luna!" Usagi exclaimed. "And she had to kill Chaos for Queen Serenity to release her and not kill her. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Luna took a deep breath.

"Anyway, to skip to the good part, I called on the power of the senshi across the universe, and my crystal turned me into Sailor Cosmos."

Luna looked on in awe.

"So, you'll be happy to note that I'm in my most powerful form now, Luna." Usagi said, smiling.

Luna sat back, absorbing the information. "I'm almost sorry I asked." She said.

Usagi, Clark and Chloe laughed at this.

"I restored Chloe's memory so that she knows who she is." Usagi told Luna. "And I gave Keiko the power to be the ambassador between planets."

As if waiting for the right moment, something unlocked in Luna's head that had been long stored away.

"I remember now." She said. "Aurora has the healing power of mother nature."

"That's exactly what Haruka said." Clark stated.

Luna continued. "And I remember Usagi's father. The queen erased it from my memory because it was too painful for her and she wanted everyone to forget."

Luna looked at Clark.

Clark looked back, wondering what the cat was doing.

Luna finished analyzing Clark and stepped back. "I apologize, my prince." She said.

Clark laughed aloud at this.

"Are you refusing my apology?" Luna asked.

"No, of course not." He said. "But I'm no prince. I'm just me. You can call me Clark."

"Okay, prince." Luna said.

Clark winced.

"Clark." She corrected.

"Why did you believe that we were siblings all of a sudden?" Clark asked.

Luna blushed. "I should've seen it before." She admitted. "You look exactly like the King."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Clark joked, remembering how he looked exactly like his father's picture.

"Well, Setsuna said I can visit. And that's a luxury I plan to make use of." Usagi said. "So maybe next time you can come with me, Luna."

Luna nodded.

Suddenly Martha walked out into the loft. "So this is where you were. Your father and I have been looking all over for you! Chloe, Gabe called. He said not to forget that your curfew is at eleven."

Chloe blushed.

Martha looked into the globe.

"Oh, hello Usagi!"

"Hi Martha." Usagi greeted.

"Clark, where'd you get this?"

"Jor-el."

"Ohh." Martha said.

Then she turned and headed back into the house, but not before leaving apple fritters on the couch for the two teens.

Luna watched as Clark ate a fritter.

"They look good, don't they?" Usagi asked. "Hey Clark, I wonder if your mom would mind sending some over this way."

"Only if you come and get them." Clark teased, biting into the fritter and chewing, as if to emphasize how good they were.

"If for nothing else, I'd go back for some of Martha's apple pie." Usagi admitted.

"Hey!" came a cry from Clark.

"I said if for nothing else!" Usagi said.

"No, Chloe just tried to steal the last fritter." Clark said. "Hey, come back here with that!"

Luna watched as he zipped out of view and back again, this time with half of the scrumptious apple treat in his hand, and Chloe yelling about thievery in the background.

Usagi burst into laughter while Luna looked on in amazement.

"Anyway, it's getting late. I think we should go." Clark said.

"Always a boy scout, huh Clark?" Usagi mocked. "Past your bed time?"

Clark gave a playful glare. "Of course not. I just thought it was past _your_ bed time." He emphasized.

"You know, if I could hit you with a pillow I would."

"You'd have to catch me first." Clark teased.

"Hey, I'm just as fast as you are, buddy, if not faster."

Clark smirked. "Now that's something we didn't do – a race."

Usagi laughed. "Alright, I'm heading to bed. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Will do. You too, ok? I don't want to hear that you've been splattered by some youma."

"And _I_ don't want to hear that you've been beaten up by a meteor freak." Usagi said.

"Alright deal." Clark agreed. "I won't tell you if you don't tell me."

"That's _not_ what I said and you know it!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Alright, _this_ time we're going." Clark said.

"Okay, alright."

"Okay, night." Clark said.

"Night night onii-chan. Call me soon."

"I will, sis."

"You had better."

Clark gave her a look.

"Okay, bye." He said.

"Bye. Loves ya."

"Loves ya too sis."

With that the globe cut out.

**Smallville….**

Clark stood up to take Chloe home. It had become cold and he covered her in his flannel jacket. He packed up Chloe's laptop.

"You seem happy." Chloe said.

"I am."

"I'm glad. You deserve a little happiness."

Clark smiled at that.

"I guess my life just started to perk up." Clark said.

Chloe smiled.

With that, the two teens wrapped their arms around each other and walked down the loft steps.

**Tokyo…**

Luna looked at Usagi, who looked back.

"This is big." She said.

Usagi nodded.

Luna jumped playfully on Usagi and licked her cheek.

"Anyway, Luna, I had an exhausting day, and I think I'm going to head to bed."

"But what about these things that Clark says you can do?" Luna asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Usagi said, as she quickly shoved on her pajamas and jumped into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Luna sighed. "Okay, then, tomorrow."

"You know, Luna. I have to say, I'm glad at all of this happened."

"Hm?"

"Well, I'm glad because I met Clark, Chloe, and a lot of others, and because I was able to forgive Keiko. And I found out a lot of new things about myself, and even became Sailor Cosmos."

"It was a learning experience." Luna offered.

"Yeah, but it was so much more, you know? In the past week, I've grown so dependent on Clark. It's going to be difficult living without him."

"You'll do it, though. You're strong, Usagi. You've grown a lot. And you're not completely without him. He's going to call, and you say that you can visit."

"Yeah…" Usagi trailed off.

Luna crawled up under Usagi's left arm and snuggled.

"Goodnight, Luna."

"Goodnight Usagi."

**The End…or maybe the beginning – of a new story!**

Thanks to everyone who stood by this fic and all of the reviewers! I appreciate your comments greatly. Thanks for hanging on and never giving up even though I often updated irregularly. It was not only me, but you who helped make this story a success.

On another note, I guess it's the end for this story. I do plan to do a sequel, where Clark goes to Tokyo, or something of the like, but as of now I'm concentrating on my other three stories. But keep checking back. A sequel will be made, for sure. And again, thank you so much for all of your support!


End file.
